


Wherever I Go

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Close to modern AU, Eren has abilities, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Mikasa is advanced human, No Smut, Originally Posted on Wattpad, Some characters aren't what they seem, Swearing, Takes place around early 2000's, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 02:49:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 35
Words: 43,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5611027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Mikasa's parents are brutally killed in front of her, she is luckily rescued and handed over to her older cousin Levi, the closest family she has. He doesn't mind taking care of her, but there is one problem that comes up, her life is in danger. So, considering her safety, Levi and Mikasa move to Shiganshina and he assigns her a bodyguard to protect her at all costs. She doesn't like him as her bodyguard at first, but when he risks his life for her, her view of him changes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Story of a Girl

**Author's Note:**

> This was first published on Wattpad. It will have violence & swearing. Some of the characters are not what they seem. My logic may be weird.

_"This world is cruel..."_

This has been Mikasa's view, ever since that horrid day when she watched in shock as her parents were murdered right in front of her.

That's when her peaceful attitude changed.

If it wasn't for the reports made by the neighbors, who had heard a suspicious noise coming from the small house, the police would have never found 9 year old Mikasa lying on the floor, with her wrists bound, along with the two dead bodies of her parents.

Human traffickers wanted her because of the blood that ran through her veins.

Mikasa was now of high value to these human traffickers.

Custody of Mikasa was granted to the closest family she had left, Levi, her older cousin.

He wasn't at high risk, because most people didn't know of his surname, he kept a low profile, and he also was terrifyingly strong.

He didn't mind taking care of her, there was a problem though. She would still be a target because she is and always will be an Ackerman.

When she turned 16, things got harder. It was the first time she had actually been attacked individually. She was leaving school when it happened. A man caught her by surprise when she was walking home, but luckily Mikasa was amazing at self defense. But then again, that was only one person, while there were many out there.

When she got home that day, Levi was pissed. Not at Mikasa, but at the world, for being horrible. He didn't want Mikasa in danger, because she was _his_ responsibility.

That's when Levi decided she needed to be safe all the time; she needed a bodyguard.

She assured him that she could handle herself, but he had already decided that they would move to Shiganshina, where his friend Erwin lives and owns an apartment building. He would rent them an apartment and thy would live there. Another plus is that the bodyguard he hired lived there too.

So, they moved into the apartment. It was nice, they each had their own bedroom, they had a living room, dining room, kitchen, and a balcony with a beautiful view of the city and the coast in the far distance.

Life was peaceful at the moment.

_But Mikasa knew it wouldn't last long._

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Boy Next Door

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikasa meets her bodyguard Eren.

**Mikasa's POV**

As Levi was informing me on what he was going to do today, I realized that I should've been listening to him with both ears instead of one. I had been thinking about other things at the moment, since I just woke up a few minutes ago, and was still dressed in my pajamas.

It was an early, Saturday morning, and also my first morning in Shiganshina. We had just moved into the apartment last night. My bags were still unpacked, and so were Levi's I believe.

I have to start school on Monday, and Levi wants me to try and make friends. I think he said something about there being a lot of people my age in this apartment building, but I'm not sure.

"Anyways, while I'm not here, Eren will be with you."

"I'm sorry, what?" I blinked, realizing he was talking to me. I was clueless to what he was talking about.

" _Eren_ , your bodyguard _,_ he lives next door _._ " He replied and sighed, "Were you not listening?"

"I don't _need_ a bodyguard." I stated, ignoring his question. He knew the answer anyways.

"Yes you do."

I just sighed. I knew it was pointless arguing with him, because he always won the arguments. He apparently knows what's best. Though, he kinda does when it comes to my safety.

_But, I still think that I do not need a bodyguard. I can protect myself on my own. Why do I even need one? I'm pretty sure a human couldn't protect me, because I don't even know what I am, an advanced human maybe? All I know is that my strength and reflexes are above an average humans. I'm really strong, and that's not only because I work out._

"I'm off," Levi informed me as he grabbed his car keys from one of the boxes on the counter, "If you go anywhere, Eren has to go too, I don't want you going anywhere alone. He can show you around Shiganshina or something."

_I have a feeling that this Eren was going to basically be my dog, following me around wherever I go._

"Alright."

He nodded a 'goodbye' and left out the door, closing it behind him. I didn't know when this Eren dude was coming so I just decided to go ahead and make myself some breakfast. I made me some cereal and placed it on the empty coffee table, then studied the TV set on the stand, in front of the couch. It was newer than our older one, so I wanted to know how it worked.

After finally learning how to adjust the settings and change the channels, I began eating my cereal while I flipped through a few channels. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

"Coming..." I called and set my almost finished bowl of cereal back down, then got up to answer the door. I peeped through the peep hole, to see a boy standing there. He had brown hair, teal-green eyes and he was also somewhat tan. I unlocked the door and opened it slightly, enough to poke my head out.

"Hey, you're Mikasa, right?"

"Yeah," I answered, "Eren?"

He nodded. I opened the door and motioned for him to come in. He did so and I shut the door behind him. 

"Nice apartment..." He commented as he looked around, checking out the inside.

"Thanks." I replied, "Still haven't unpacked much."

"Need help?" He offered.

"Maybe later, thanks." I replied to his offer, "I haven't took a shower or anything, so I think I'm gonna do that."

"Okay, want me to show you around the city later? Levi told me it may be a good idea." He said.

"Sure." I responded, "I'm gonna go shower now, make yourself at home I guess."

He nodded and sat down on the couch, then pulled out his phone. Then I grabbed some clothes and towels, headed to the bathroom, closed and locked the door behind me, and then got in the shower.

 

**Eren's POV**

As I was texting Armin on my phone, I heard a "Done." from behind me. Mikasa took her wet, long black hair from the towel it was wrapped in, "I'll go dry my hair real quick and then I'll be ready."

"Okay." 

I watched as she grabbed a hair brush and a hair dryer from what seemed to be her room, then she went into the bathroom, pushing the door almost closed behind her. 

I didn't know her at all, but Levi gave me a simple order: protect her at all costs.

I'm not supposed to leave her alone when she goes places, including at school, I'm supposed to keep her as safe as possible. 

I bet this is awkward for her, having someone stay with you when you go places. Plus, she's the 'new girl' as people would probably label her for a while. 

After drying her hair, she pulled on a jacket and grabbed her phone, then was ready to leave. I grabbed my jacket as well and we left her apartment, then the building, where the doorman gave us a smile as we passed by him at the door.

We walked side by side down the sidewalk, through the city of Shiganshina, where I was going to show her around.


	3. Introductions & Breaking Dividers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikasa is introduced to Eren's friends, the other residents that live in the building.

After showing Mikasa around all of the places in Shiganshina, Eren and Mikasa started heading back to the apartment building, as the sky was getting darker, since it was now later in the evening.

"Shiganshina sure is big..." Mikasa commented as they walked side by side along the sidewalk.

"Yeah." Eren agreed, looking up at the sky. The next few moments were silent, besides the sound of cars going by and people chatting.

**Mikasa's POV**

When we got back to the building, the doorman was holding the door open for me and Eren. "Thanks." I thanked him and he nodded a 'you're welcome', then me and Eren came inside. 

"Oh, everyone's here..." Eren said, looking towards another room, which was in the lobby. It looked like some kind of lounge area.

"There's a lounge here?" I questioned.

"Yeah, and a rooftop that we often also hang out at." he answered, "Come on, I'll introduce you to my friends.

"Okay..." I decided and followed him into the lounge. 

The lounge was nice looking. It was a circular couch with a table in front of it, and there was also a few chairs on the other side, along with a flat screen TV on the wall. When we approached the teenagers sitting on the couch and chairs, their attention turned towards me.

"Hey, a new girl!" a brown headed girl exclaimed, who's hair was pulled into a ponytail that let her bangs hang out. She placed her bag of potato chips on the table, then came over to us. She seemed pretty friendly.

"This is Mikasa." Eren informed the group of teens. I just gave a wave to them.

"I'm Sasha Braus, let me introduce you to everyone!" the girl who had her brown hair in a ponytail said, then took my hand, pulling me away from Eren, who just sighed.

"This is Connie, my best friend. He's dumb enough to try anything, but he's awesome and friendly." Sasha informed, motioning to the boy sitting on a couch, who had his head shaved. 

"This is Marco and Jean." she said, talking about the two boys sitting next to Connie, "They're pretty cool." One had a dark brown undercut and his face had freckles spread across it. The other boy had a frosty undercut.

"Hi." Marco smiled.

"H-hi." Jean stuttered.

"Hi." I returned the greeting then followed Sasha to another person, or persons. The next people were a group of three, sitting on the end of the couch. Two were boys, one was a muscular looking blonde and another a very tall brunette. The other person was a girl with light blonde hair, which was pulled back into a bun, letting her bangs fall in front of her face. She was also wearing a white hoodie.

"That's Reiner." Sasha said, pointing to the blonde, "He's fun."

"Hey." he greeted.

"And that's Ber... Bert... Bertholdt?" she informed, trying to pronounce the tall ones name, "He doesn't talk that much..."

"I-it's Bertholdt." the boy sitting in the middle of the three stuttered.

"Right, and that's Annie." Sasha informed, "She's kind of a lone wolf."

"A lone wolf?" I asked.

"Yeah, she tends to like being by herself." Sasha explained. Annie wasn't even paying attention to us, but at her phone, "Reiner and Bertholdt are the only people she really talks to." she added.

"This is Armin, Eren's best friend." Sasha said, coming to a boy sitting on a chair, reading a book. He had a blonde bowl haircut.

"Hello." Armin greeted me with a smile.

"Hi." I responded, and shook the hand that he offered.

"Those two are Ymir and Krista." Sasha added, pointing at the two girls who just walked in. One had freckles and short, dark brown hair pulled into a low ponytail, and the other girl was very short with medium length blonde hair.

"There's a lot of people here..." I commented.

"Yep." Sasha agreed, pulling a candy bar out from nowhere, then took the wrapper off, then put it in her mouth.

"Hmm... I think that's everyone." Sasha added, "Besides the older residents..."

"Okay." I replied, looking around at everyone. They all seemed happy together.

"So, met everyone?" Eren asked, approaching me and Sasha.

"Yeah, I guess." I replied. I didn't really speak much to anyone, but I did greet most everyone.

"So, ready to go back to your apartment?" Eren asked. I nodded and we headed back up to my apartment. While we were in the elevator, I took my key out from my pocket, ready to use. We got out of the elevator and I unlocked my door, stepping inside.

"Need help unpacking?" Eren offered, noting the boxes scattered across the floor still.

"Yeah, I guess, but only my things, Levi wouldn't want us messing with his stuff."

Then, me and him began taking  a few boxes to my room. "How can you carry all that?" he asked in amazement as we walked into my room. 

I shrugged, then flicked on the light. My room was empty, with only a dresser, single bed and window. I told him he could place the boxes next to my bed, and he did so.

"I'll put my clothes up..." I informed him, "Could you put my posters on the wall? I don't care where. There should be a box of tacks to hang them up with in there somewhere."

"Sure." he replied, then searched around the box. I began taking some clothes and putting them in my dresser, the shirts in one, pants in one, and socks in another. I would put my underwear away later, because that's kind of awkward to do when you have company.

"Is this... Twilight?" Eren asked from behind me, holding his in his laughter.

"What?" I asked, and turned around, seeing that he was looking at the poster of Twilight I had, "Yeah, so? I like it."

"Okay then." he said and put it on the wall, then looked for another to hang up, "You like weird things."

"Rude."

Then I turned back around and got some more things from a box, then arranged them on top of my dresser. My perfume, jewelry, and whatnot. We continued to arrange some things, when there was a knock at the door.

"Who's that?" Eren asked.

"I... don't know." I replied. Then we both left my room and went to the door. Eren looked through the peep hole, then sighed. "It's Levi."

"Oh, okay." I said and unlocked the door, allowing Levi to come in.

"Well, bye then I guess, since I'm no longer needed..." Eren said, then turned to leave.

"Bye." I said, then watched as the door shut behind him.

"So, is he okay?" Levi asked and picked up some boxes from the floor, the set them on the counter.

"I guess." I replied, then sat on the couch, while Levi arranged some of the things in the kitchen, "Why'd you hire him?"

"He needed something to do, plus he makes a good bodyguard." Levi answered while he put groceries in the fridge.

"Needed something to do?" I questioned, "and what do you mean he makes a good bodyguard?"

"Yeah, he lives alone." Levi replied, "His mother died and his father is never around anymore , you remember Doctor Jaeger, right?"

"Yeah..." I answered. He was the special doctor who visited patients around the world, he also cured a plague in my hometown. I didn't know that was Eren's dad. Eren must be lonely, living alone.

"And he makes a good bodyguard because he's not entirely human, like us. But he's different."

"Huh?"

Levi didn't answer, but he just sighed. "I'm tired, goodnight." With that, he turned off the kitchen light and went to his room, closing the door behind him, ignoring my curiosity. Sighing, I decided to step out onto the balcony.

Each apartment had a balcony, at least on this side of the building. They were all side by side and separated by dividers as long as a wall.

I glanced at the bandage around my wrist, hiding some tattoo I was given at a young age, then up at the sky. _Why did I have to be an Ackerman?_ I wondered, watching the stars glisten in the dark sky.

Then, I started to hear a cracking noise, coming from the left side of the divider. "Huh?" 

All of a sudden, the divider collapsed and revealed Eren on the other side. "Err..." he started, "Hello..."

"What happened...?" I asked.

"These damn things break all the time..." he sighed, "They're made so thin so I guess it broke on it's own?" he laughed nervously. He had been drinking a can of soda while leaning over the rail.

"Oh..." I replied, then leaned against the rail, looking out at the city. I got a good view from the 4th floor. A few moments of silence passed, then he spoke up. "Hey..." 

"Hm?" I asked, turning my gaze towards him.

"Can I... come over?"

 


	4. Midnight Chat

**Eren's POV**

After asking if I could come over, she allowed me into her apartment through the balcony, which was now connected to mine, due to the poorly made wall dividers. She sat on the couch, so I sat next to her. "So..." I started, "Should we get to know each other then, if we're going to be together a lot?"

"I guess..." she replied, putting her hands in her lap.

We both exchanged information, like what interests we have, our life and other kinds of stuff. Then, we got onto the topic of our situation.

"Alright, so, I have a question, why am I supposed to be protecting you?" I decided to ask. All Levi told me was to protect her, but he didn't tell me why I needed to.

"Oh, that..." she began and looked down, letting her bangs fall in front of her face, "Human traffickers are after me, I guess."

"Human traffickers? Why?"

"My blood is special I guess..." she answered, then glanced at a bandage that was wrapped around her wrist. I could see only a bit, while most of it was covered with her pajama sleeve.

"Oh..."

"Yeah," she replied, "So, what''s your story?"

"My story?" I asked, "I'm not too special."

"Well, I heard that you... were... different." she said, looking up at me. Then, I realized what she was talking about.

"Let's just say... I was basically a human lab rat."  

"As in... experiments and stuff?" she asked, tilting her head slightly.

I gave her a nod and sighed, I decided to change the subject, "By the way, I'm sorry you got stuck with me."

"It's okay, you don't seem bad," she said, "I just don't think I need a bodyguard, I can protect myself just fine on my own."

"Right." 

After that it got silent, as Mikasa's attention was caught by the television, which was playing an old comedy show. After a few minutes, I decided to speak again. "Are you going out or anything tomorrow?"

"No, I'll probably just stay home." she answered, turning her attention towards me, "So you probably don't have to stay with me until Monday."

"Alright." I replied, "Well I guess I'll go home."

"Oh okay, bye." she said and watched as I stood up from the couch, then made my way to the balcony.

"Bye, I'll see you Monday." I said and exited her apartment through the balcony doors, then into my apartment. 

After getting ready for bed, I crawled into my bed and turned to the side, trying to fall asleep. My thoughts were keeping me awake. All kinds of things were running through my mind.

 _Can I protect her? Am I strong enough?_ I wondered, turning on my other side.

After a while, I tired myself out with my thoughts and fell asleep.


	5. First Day of School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monday is Mikasa's first day at Shiganshina High School.  
> (This chapter is long because it was originally in two parts on Wattpad)

**Mikasa's POV**

Yawning, I turn to my side and open my eyes to read my alarm clock. It read 7:17 AM. Quickly, I raise up and rub my sleepy eyes. "Great, I'm gonna be late on my first day of school..." I mumbled and threw my covers off me, then rushed to find the school uniform Levi picked up when we first arrived here.

"Mikasa! Are you ready?" I heard Eren call after knocking a few times from behind my front door.

"No!" I answered as I grabbed my uniform from my dresser.

"Okay, I'll be in my room!" he replied then seemed to go back inside him apartment.

"Okay!" I replied, unfolding my uniform to get ready and put on.

My uniform was a brown jacket with a normal white shirt, a navy blue tie with a matching navy blue skirt and optional shoes, and mine were just some black slip-ons with white socks that almost reached my knee. "I hope I don't stand out that much..." 

I sighed, decided I wouldn't eat breakfast this morning. I started putting some stuff into my bookbag and zipped it closed, then slung one strap around my shoulder. I also grabbed my gym bag, that had my gym uniform in it. Then, I grabbed my phone and put it in my jacket pocket.

"Bye Levi!" I said as I came to the door, ready to leave. I glanced up at the clock which read 7:35 AM.

"Bye!" he replied from his bedroom, where he was probably working on.

I left my room, going to knock on Eren's door. "I'm ready!" I informed, in a hurry to get to school. I don't want to be late on my first day.

Then Eren answered the door and closed it behind him. "Okay, let's go." he said, pulling his bookbag over his shoulder. He was holding a piece of toast in his mouth. His uniform matched mine, minus the skirt.

"How are we getting there?" I asked, walking by his side down the hall.

"It's not that far, I usually drive there, so I'll drive us." he answered, pulling his keys from his pants pocket and finishing his breakfast.

We got into his car and he pulled out of the parking lot, on the way to school. He wasn't speeding, but he was driving as fast as he could to get to school on time.

When we got there and he parked, it was 7:56 AM. "We need to hurry!" I said, "I don't wanna be late on my first day."

"Alright." Eren said as he caught up to me after getting out of his car. Then, I grabbed his arm, then pulled him as I ran towards the school entrance. "Hey wait!" he yelled, not being able to keep up with my speed. I slowed down a bit so he could keep up.

Luckily, me and Eren arrived on time after putting our stuff in our lockers, out of breath. As soon as we took our seats in homeroom, the bell rung.

"Thank God..." I said, releived. Then, I pulled out my schedule that I received from Levi. 

"Let's see what classes we have together." Eren said, then leaned over his desk to read mine, "We have Science, English, Gym and Art together."

"Okay..." I said, reading over the names of teachers and room numbers, "Hope i don't get lost." 

"Don't worry, if you get lost me or Armin will show you around." he said, causing the blonde siting in front of him to turn around.

"Oh, hi." Armin greeted and smiled in my direction.

After that, we stayed in homeroom for a while then changed classes, me having English with Eren first. "Mr. Woerman is one of those boring teachers..." Eren informed me as we walked in his class. The teacher, Mr. Woerman, told me which seat I can sit in. After his boring class, I had Math with Mrs. Brnzeska next, and Eren had something else.

In her class, I didn't have many people I know, besides Krista and Annie. I've never talked to Christa and Annie doesn't seem to talk much.

Mrs. Brnzeska allowed me to sit in between the two girl's desks. "Hi!" Krsita greeted in a low voice as I sat down. 

"Hi." I returned the greeting and set my binder down on my desk and hung my bookbag on the back of my chair.

"You're Mikasa, right?" Krista asked, "I heard that you were new."

"Yeah." I answered.

"Awesome, we should be friends!" she suggested and smiled.

"Okay..." I smiled. _Yes, I made a friend!_ I thought to myself, glad that I wouldn't be friendless.

"Uh, you're Annie, right?" I asked the blonde, who was organizing her stuff.

"Hm?" she asked, looking up and pushing her blonde bangs out of her face, "Oh, yeah." she answered.

"Hey Annie, heads up!" Some girl with short, curly tan hair yelled from across the room, then threw a paper ball at Annie, hitting her straight in the face. Everyone in the class began laughing. Annie just sighed and tossed the paper ball into the trash can that was next to her. "Stupid Hitch..." she mumbled to herself. I guessed Hitch was the girl who threw the paper ball at her.

Then the teacher came into the class room and we began working in some math textbooks. When her class was over, I had gym class. I grabbed my gym bag from my locker then headed to the locker room, following Krista. We all got changed and headed into the gym.

Everyone was sitting on the front row of the bleachers. "Just wait until Coach Shadis catches her..." some boy said to his friend sitting next to him. They were talking about Sasha, who was eating a small bag of potato chips. _In gym_. "She's got some guts..." the other boy replied.

Eren then came up and sat next to me, as the gym coach came from the boys locker room. "Alright, we're playing dodgeball today!" the coach announced, then looked over at Sasha. "She's dead..." someone whispered from behind me.

"Are you _eating_ in my class?" coach asked her, "Why?"

"U-uh... yeah, I didn't have breakfast this morning..." Sasha answered, "Want some?" she asked, offering him some of her potato chips. 

The coach just stood there for a moment, staring at her. You could tell he was pissed. "Run 50 laps around the gym, now!" he demanded, then snatched the bag of chips from her. Sasha just groaned and then began running her laps. 

Then, after the coach picked team captains, everyone chose their teams. I was on the red teams side, which was Eren's team, and some others were on the yellow teams side, which was Reiner's team.

When the whistle blew, everyone rushed to grab a ball and then the game began.

 

"Jean you're out!" Reiner announced, laughing at his accomplishment. Balls we're flying everywhere, getting people out one by one.

"Annie, watch out!" someone yelled, trying to get Annie's attention, but had no success. There was a ball flying at extremely fast speed for her. Then, out of nowhere, Bertholdt jumped in front of her, getting knocked in the face with the dodgeball. After he got up, he had a bloody nose and Annie helped him to the nurses office.

"Protect me!" Krista whimpered, getting behind Ymir, who was happy to be there.

After watching people getting out, I decided to pick up a ball. As I held it, I scanned the other side of the gym at the yellow team, deciding who to aim at. Then, I spotted Reiner, who was throwing balls left and right. Taking my aim, I threw it with all my strength, then watched as it hit him in the chest, making him take a few steps back.

Then I threw another, this time at a boy named Samuel, getting him out as well. I kept throwing, until all the yellow team was out. 

Eventually, we won and the coach blew the whistle, then announced the red team won. After that, he told us to go change and go to our next class. I dropped the ball and headed for the locker room to change. 

"That was amazing!" Sasha said as I was changing my shoes.

"What was?"

"How you got the whole team out." she replied.

"Oh, thanks." I replied and put my clothes in my gym bag.

A few more girls complimented me and then after putting some of my stuff in my locker, I headed for my next class.

Later on lunch rolled around and I followed Eren to the cafeteria. It looked like most cafeterias, nothing special. I got my tray and sat down with Eren and Armin.

"You're really strong Mikasa!" Armin said, "You wiped out the entire yellow team."

I just gave him a smile and started to eat my food. I didn't even know Armin was in my gym class, I guess I just didn't notice.

"Hey Annie, want to sit with us?" Armin asked, inviting the girl who was passing by with her tray to join our table.

"Sure..." Annie answered, then sat in the chair next to him.

"Annie!?" Reiner asked, "You're sitting with blondie and his friends now?"

"Yep." she replied and gave a laugh, "For today I guess."

"Fine, me and Bert will just sit without you." Reiner huffed then walked away with Bertholdt.

"Losers..." Annie mumbled then turned around to us. Armin then began talking to her about some nerd stuff that she honestly didn't seem interested in, but she listened anyways.

Then, Jean came over along with Marco, then joined the table.  "Nobody invited you over here, horseface." Eren said towards Jean.

"Shut up." Jean replied. Marco just nervously laughed, seeing the two boys glaring at each other. 

After a few moments passed, Jean turned to me. "H-hey Mikasa." he stuttered, "I t-think your long, black hair is beautiful."

"Thanks." I thanked him then continued with my meal. Eren just sent a glare towards him.

Everyone finished as it was time to go, and I followed everyone to put up their trays. "Hey, Mikasa." Eren called.

"Hm?" I asked as I put away my  dirty tray.

"You should cut your hair." he suggested, "I think it would look good."

"Oh, okay." I replied, then held one strand of my hair between two fingers. I turned around to see Jean just standing there looking a bit disappointed. I was guessing Jean and Eren didn't like each other.

After lunch, we went to other classes and it was the ed of the school day. I put my stuff up in my locker then met up with Eren at the entrance. "Ready?" he asked. I nodded and then we headed for his car.

"Like the school so far?" he asked as we walked.

"Yeah, it's nice." I answered, looking up at the cloudy sky and pulling down my jacket sleeves.

"That's good." he replied, then unlocked his car. We both got in and he drove us back home. 

While we were riding home, he turned on the radio. Surprisingly, I knew this song, it was Passenger Seat by a band called The Summer Set.

♫ _"Just sweep me off my feet again  
___My new addiction  
____I'll be waiting  
____I've been addicted  
____To this story of a girl  
____Who can help this boy meet world  
____And sweep me off my feet again"__ ♫

 


	6. Friday

**Third Person POV**

After the entire week had passed, it was finally Friday. The bell had rung, dismissing everyone from their classes, and starting the weekend.

"Hey Mikasa, are you going to the party tonight?" Sasha asked her as they were at their lockers, about to go home. Her and Mikasa had lockers next to each other.

"What party?" Mikasa asked, shutting her locker door and putting her things into her bookbag. Then she zipped it and slung one strap over her shoulder.

"It's at a dance club in the city, it'll be fun, you should come!" Sasha answered, "It's the opening of the club, so they're celebrating tonight."

"Oh, okay." Mikasa replied, "I'll try to come."

"I can help you get ready, come over to my place at 5:00." Sasha suggested, walking by her side as they were coming to the entrance door.

"Okay." Mikasa replied, then opened the doors and headed down the steps.

"Alright, see you later!" Sasha said then took her leave, going to her car. 

Mikasa sighed, relieved that they invited her to go out with them. But now she realized she'd have to bring Eren along with her. It's not like anyone's gonna attack her anyway though, it's a party.

"Oh, you're here." Eren said as he realized Mikasa had approached. He had been staring at the kids across the street playing on the playground.

"Yeah, are you going to the party tonight?" she decided to ask as they got in his car.

"Oh yeah, I heard about that. I am if you are." he answered, then cranked his car.

"Okay, I'm going, so I guess you are too then." she replied, looking out the window.

**Mikasa's POV**

At 5:00, I decided to head for Sasha's apartment. I had already out on my outfit, and was ready to go. As I got everything and got to the door, I realized something. I have no idea where she lives. I also didn't have her number.

Sighing, I went and knocked on Eren's door. After a few seconds, he answered. "Oh, hey Mikasa."

"Hey, do you know where Sasha lives?" I asked him.

"She lives in apartment nine." he informed me.

"Okay, thanks." I thanked him and he nodded a 'you're welcome.' Then, I realized it was just across the hall, how easy. I went over and knocked, then waited for a response.

"Coming!" I heard someone yell from the other side of the door, then Sasha answered the door. "Oh yay, you came!" she cheered, then allowed me to come inside.

Inside, girls we're getting ready. Krista was fixing Annie's hair into a french braid, Ymir was looking for an outfit to wear, a girl who I didn't know with black pigtails was doing her makeup, and now Sasha wanted to fix my hair.

"Can you cut it?" I asked, sitting down in the chair she was offering. 

"Sure! How short?" she asked, then grabbed a pair of scissors. I hoped that I could trust her with my hair.

"About chin length?" I replied, looking at my hair in the mirror, "Or maybe shoulder length?"

"How about half way then?" she suggested. I nodded and then she sprayed my hair with some water, then positioned my head. Then, she began snipping away at my hair, letting it fall to the floor.

When she finished, she combed it put once more. "Is this good?"

I looked from different angles, then looked at the back with the mirror she was holding for me to see. "Yeah, thanks." I thanked her. It looked okay to me.

"No problem!" she replied, then started blow drying it. When it was dry, I let her fix it however she wanted, which was a simple braid from my bangs that was clipped back on the side. "Done!" she announced.

I admired myself in the mirror, looking at my appearance. "Thanks." I thanked her. She did a pretty good job.

At 6:00, everyone was ready to go. "Let's go!" Krista announced, grabbing her purse and putting it over her head, then across her chest.

"Okay, I'll meet up with you guys there." I said, then watched as everyone went ahead. Then, I went to Eren's door, knocking. A minute later, he answered.

"Ready?" he asked, then looked at me up and down, taking in my appearance.

"Yeah..." I answered, then watched him close his door behind him. 

"I see you cut your hair..." he commented as we walked down the hall to the elevator.

"Yeah." I replied, running two fingers through a few strands.

"It looks nice." he complimented.

"Thanks." I thanked then stepped into the open elevator, pushing the button to go down. Realizing I didn't tell Levi where I was going, I quickly pulled out my cell phone and slid it open, revealing the keyboard, then texted him, telling him where I was going. 

When we got out of the lobby, we got into his car and drove to the party.


	7. Party Disaster

**Mikasa's POV**

When we got to the party, we met up with the group. The party wasn't anything special, just teens dancing to the music blaring through the speakers and colorful strobe lights that lit up the dark room. 

After a short while, I was bored. Nobody was really hanging out with me and I had nothing to do. I sighed and then headed up the stairs to the roof, where nobody was probably at, so I could be alone.

When I got to the roof, it was empty, like I thought it would be. There was the door that I just came out of, that had stairs leading down to the club, and there was also a weird storage looking room on here too, which looked like a metal box with a door. It probably had some equipment or stuff inside. There were also the generators, vents and other stuff up here, which wasn't a surprise, most buildings had them on the roof. There was also an amazing view from up here.

The sky was full of stars. I walked over and leaned over the rail, looking out at the city, watching cars go by below and lights flicker on buildings.

Then, I heard the door behind me squeak as it opened. Startled by the sudden noise, I turned around to see Eren. "There you are." he said, seeming to have been looking for me, "Bored?"

I nodded 'yes' and watched as he came up beside me, taking in the view as well. "It sure is peaceful up here..." he commented.

"Yeah." I agreed, then took a glance at him. I never really payed much attention to his face, which was quite pretty if I must say. His eyes looked gorgeous when the lights reflected off them, along with his skin. 

"Something wrong?" he asked, turning to me, noticing my stare. I didn't realize I was staring.

"No, sorry." I quickly replied, then looked back at the scenery, "Man, I'm cold." I said, then wrapped my arms around myself. I dropped them back to my sides after I realized that wasn't helping.

"Here-" he started, but was cut off by a sound.

We heard a squeaking noise, like the door opening again. I turned around, but saw nothing new. 

"I could've sworn I heard the door open." Eren said, looking in the same direction as me.

"Me too..." I replied, looking around the door.

"Strange..." he commented, scanning the area. Then, he seemed to get closer to me. _Does he think someone's up here?_ I wondered, looking back at his face. He didn't seem too worried, he looked prepared actually. "Show yourself." Eren commanded towards nobody.

Then, two men stepped out from behind one of the tall vents. "Give us the girl." one of them commanded, then held a knife in one hand. The other man seemed to have no weapon.

"No." Eren answered, then grabbed my wrist, not forcefully but gently.

"Then we'll just take her." one of the men snickered then came at Eren. Quickly, Eren took action and ran, dragging me along with him. 

"Here!" Eren said and opened the storage room, then pushed me inside, closing the door, he seemed to be leaning against it, to keep me inside.

"Hey, let me out!" I demanded, "I can defend myself!"

"No, stay in there!" Eren said from the other side of the door. Then, I heard lots of noises like hitting and groaning, which meant they were fighting. I heard a 'thud' noise as well. "Stay away from her!" he shouted.

"You bastard!" I heard one man say, "You'll pay for that, you monster!"

"Get off!" I heard Eren yell, followed with hitting sounds. Then, I heard Eren yell, "Shit!"

As soon as he yelled that, something roughly hit against the door. It got silent after that. "Eren...?" I called, twisting the doorknob. The door was slightly hard to push, but I managed to push it open. Looking down at my feet, I suddenly felt my stomach twist at the sight. It was blood.

The two men were lying limply on the ground, unconscious,  _away_ from the door. Slowly, I stepped to the other side of the door, afraid to look. Opening my eyes that were closed, I looked, my heart dropping in my chest.

 It was Eren, covered in his crimson blood, the man's knife stabbed in his side.

"No... no no no no..." I begged, approaching his body, tears welling up in my eyes, " _No_..." 

_Why?_

_Why would he risk his life for me?_

_He barely even knows me..._

_I'm just a burden to him, yet he fought to protect me, and he lost..._

_Another life wasted on protecting me..._

Blinking away my tears, I fell to my knees, next to his body. I picked up his bloody arm, desperate to find a sign of life. I then felt for a pulse, only to find nothing. _No pulse._ Then, I put my ear to his chest, not caring about the blood, listening for a heartbeat. _No heartbeat._

_Eren was dead._

 

 


	8. Energy

**Mikasa's POV**

All I could do was sit there, on my knees, letting the tears fall. Thunder was roaring above me, meaning it would probably begin raining soon.

Then, the door creaked as it opened again, another man walking out.

"What the hell...?" he questioned, spotting his unconscious men. Then he looked over at me.

"You're the girl..." he said to himself, looking me up and down, then looked down at Erens corpse, "How pitiful."

Then he slowly began approaching me, as I glared up at him silently. "How about you just be a good girl, and come with me?" he suggested, giving me a warm smile.

 _Why even fight anymore?_ I thought to myself, _Whats the point? I'm just a burden anyways. I might as well let them take me._

Then I realized something. If I didn't fight, Erens death would be in vain. It would've been for nothing.

_I can't give up._

As he extended his hand towards me, I quickly reached over and took the knife out of Erens side. Holding it close, I felt energy flow through my body. I've never felt it before. It was telling my body to react fast. _To fight._

My reflexes acted fast and stabbed the man in the chest, letting him fall to the ground. He gasped a few last breaths before dying. _I avenged Eren._

I then sunk back to my knees, in shock at what I had just done.

A few moments passed and I heard something groan from behind me. "Ugh..."

"Huh?" I said as I turned around, finding the source of sound. My eyes widening in shock, I crawled over towards Eren.

His blood was evaporating into thin air, and his eyes were slowly opening. The wound had completely vanished now.

"How..." I gasped, feeling under his shirt where his stab wound had been, but was now gone. His skin felt just as normal.

"Mikasa..." he rasped, then swallowed.

"How are you...?" I questioned, confused.

Then he slowly sat up and looked down at the tear in his shirt. 

"I can regenerate, but when the knife was inside me, my body couldn't." he answered, then looked at me, "When you pulled it out, my body could regenerate."

He looked over at the three men, then back at me, who had blood on my clothes.

Then, I hugged him, letting my tears fall again. "Mikasa...?"

I just held him tighter. "We should call the police..." he informed me. I nodded and then let go of him, allowing him to pull out his phone. He slid it open and dialed the number, then began speaking. I watched as he paced, talking to the police men.

_Maybe I'm not meant to be on my own..._

After getting off the phone, Eren helped me up to my feet. "They're on the way." he informed. I just nodded again.

The police arrived and informed us that the men were wanted criminals. They were glad we caught them, yet avoided the topic of my act of defense, not seeming to want to bring it up.

After that, we went home. the party had been over for a while now and Eren told the group we would catch up later, so they went ahead and left.

Eren and me got in his car and went home. In the car, we were both silent. 

"Thank you..." I broke the silence, looking down at my blood covered lap.

"Hm? Why are you thanking me?" he asked, keeping his eyes on the road.

"You saved my life... and you almost died." I replied, turning to him.

"Well yeah, that's my job." he said, "I put your life before mine."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because your life is more valuable than mine." he answered.

"You don't value your life?" I asked another question. He didn't answer, he just continued driving, keeping his eyes on the road and turned. "You should..." I suggested, taking his silence as a 'no'.

The rest of the ride was silent, until we got home. He let me wash up in his apartment, so that when I went into mine, Levi wouldn't see my bloody clothes and all. We didn't feel like telling him what happened. After I washed up and had Eren's jacket to cover my bloody shirt, I said bye and left. Levi didn't say anything when I came in, so I easily got to dispose of my ruined clothes.

That night, I couldn't go to sleep. My mind couldn't rest, thinking about todays events. I turned over on my side, clutching the old, red stuffed bear I've owned since I was young, given to me by my parents. I still kept it, even as a teenager. 

 _If Eren value's my life more than his, then I'll value his more than mine..._ I decided, then closed my eyes, trying to fall asleep.

_This world is cruel..._

_But it's also very beautiful._


	9. His Health

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Mikasa leaves her key in her apartment and Levi isn't home, Eren invites her over to his place.

**Third person POV**

"Why didn't you leave with us at the party?" Sasha asked Mikasa, while eating lunch on Monday. They were sitting at the same table, with Connie, Armin and Eren. Mikasa hadn't talked to anyone after Friday, she had stayed home the entire weekend. She just stayed home and watched TV and whatnot.

"Oh, uh... I just was waiting on Eren." she replied. She technically wasn't lying. She just wasn't ready to explain the bodyguard situation to everyone yet.

"Oh, okay." Sasha replied, then took a sip of her milk, "That party was lame."

"Yeah." Connie agreed, "The food there made me sick!"

"Next weekend, we should do something more fun." Sasha suggested. Connie nodded in agreement.

"I'm glad spring break is coming soon." Eren commented, playing with his leftover food.

"Me too." Sasha agreed, eyeing Eren's food.

"Want it?" he sighed, pushing his tray towards her.

"Thanks!" she thanked him, then began eating what Eren left. After lunch, the rest of the day carried out and it was time to leave. After the bell rung, students gathered their belongings and we're leaving.

Eren and Mikasa met each other at his car, like they have been. On the way home, Eren decided to speak.

"You've been quiet lately..." he said, keeping his eyes on the road. Mikasa just shrugged, looking out the passenger seat window as blurry scenery flashed. It was still wet outside from where it must have rained last night.

**Mikasa's POV**

Feeling my phone vibrate in my jacket pocket, I pulled it out. I had a text message, so I slid it open and then opened it, reading it.

"Ugh..." I groaned after I finished reading the text.

"What's wrong?" Eren asked.

"Levi wont be home until tonight..." I sighed, typing my response and hitting send. Then, I put my phone back in my pocket. 

"Oh." he said as he turned the steering wheel, turning into the parking lot of our apartment building. We got out and headed up to our apartments.

 

When I got to my door, I realized I didn't have a spare key, I had left it on the counter because I didn't think Levi would be gone today. "Great..." I groaned.

"You okay?" Eren asked as he was twisting his door knob, opening the door.

"I left my key inside..." I informed him.

"Oh, well then why don't you come over to my place?" he suggested, pushing his door open and motioned for me to come inside.

"Oh, alright." I said, taking his offer. Then I walked inside, letting him close the door behind me. His place was a bit messy, but it wasn't bad. His kitchen seemed a bit empty, and he had a few games set up for his television. It also smelled like he sprayed some febreeze air freshener.

"Make yourself at home." he said, then slung his bookbag on the floor next to the door, "I don't have much to do, I'm not sure what you like to do. We could watch TV, or play the a game, or listen to music..." he trailed off.

I just shrugged, "Whatever you want do do."

"Okay then, let's play Mario Kart." he suggested. I nodded and watched as he began setting up his Wii, inserting the disk and grabbing two controllers.

"You live alone?" I asked as he handed me the controller. It didn't look like anyone else lived here.

"Yeah, basically." he answered while he started the game, "My dad's rarely around."

"Oh." I said, watching as he picked his character and car. After we got set up, we began the game.

After we finished Rainbow Road, and Eren had calmed down from how angry he was from the map, we paused the game. "Hungry?" he asked me.

"Yeah, I guess." I replied, then followed him to the kitchen. 

"I don't have much, but I could cook some noodles." he informed me, turning around from the cabinets to face me.

"Is that all you have?" I asked.

"Well, I have some chips, ice cream and candy too." he answered, then added, "And soda."

"Eren... not to be rude, but that sounds unhealthy." I said, then went over and opened his fridge, which to my surprise was empty, besides a few candy bars and cans of soda.

"Well, my dad sends me money so I just grab whatever I feel at the store..." he said, playing with a bag of chips. Then I looked up and opened his cabinets, to see that it was full of packs of instant noodles and junk food.

"Eren... you don't have _any_ proper meals..." I said, then closed the cabinet, "You shouldn't just live on junk food."

He just shrugged, "I don't really care about my health."

"Well I do." I sighed, "Come on, we're going to the store."

"But-"

"Let's go." I said and began pulling his sleeve with me towards the door. He just sighed, slipping on his sneakers as well as I slipped on my shoes.

 Then, we left his apartment and started walking to the nearest convenience store.

**Eren's POV**

"Do we have to?" I asked and sighed as I followed behind Mikasa down the sidewalk. It was almost evening and there were many cars passing by on the street, and the sun was beginning to set. Its also a bit cold outside today, along with it being slightly windy. Its almost spring, but its still cold.

"Well, if I go you kind of have to."Mikasa smirked, then hugged herself, seeming to try to warm herself. That reminded me of something.

"Here..." I said, taking my scarf from my neck, then I caught up to her, and when she turned around I wrapped it around her.

"Huh..?" she asked, looking down at it and feeling the red fabric.

"I meant to give it to you at the party, because you were cold." I informed her, "But I kinda couldn't because of the turn of events, so now you can have it."

"Oh..." she said, then looked up at me and gave me a smile, "Thank you, Eren."

"No problem." I replied. She was getting me some food to fill my cabinets, so this is kind of a 'thank you' present. We continued to walk in silence as we started approaching a store.

I got a cart and pushed it, while Mikasa loaded it some foods she thought I would like. She picked out microwavable dinners, a few fruits that I disagreed with but she got them anyways, she also got some juice and things to make meals with. After she thought it was enough, we went and checked out. The cashier bagged our groceries and we headed back home.

"I'll make something for your dinner, if you want." Mikasa offered as we walked back.

"Sure." I said, taking her offer. When I glanced at her, she was blushing. _Cute_ , I thought to myself.

We arrived back at my place and I started putting up groceries, while Mikasa began cooking dinner. While she cooked, I waited and sat on the couch, watching TV. I would help her, but I have no idea how to cook and would probably mess things up anyways.

After a while, Mikasa announced from the kitchen, "Done!"

Then, I hopped to my feet and walked towards the kitchen, which wasn't far at all, it was right near the living room. Then, she handed me a plate with dinner on it. On the plate was beef stroganoff and a few vegetables.

"We can sit in the living room, if you want." I said, receiving a nod from her. Then we both sat on the couch, beginning to eat our meals. After eyeing my vegetables, I decided to go ahead and get it over with, then ate them. "Wow, that was good."

"Thanks." she thanked me and flashed me a smile. Then she took my plate and put the dishes in the sink. After that, she came back and sat on the couch. The next few moments were quiet.

Now that I think about it, she's the only person besides Armin who's been in my place. I also began to think about how lonely it is here. As i thought about that, I started feeling a bit sad. 

"You okay...?" Mikasa asked, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Huh?" I blinked, "Oh, yeah."

"Oh, okay, you just seemed kind of distant." she responded, then looked down.

"I'm fine." 

"You sure?" she asked, looking back up at me.

"Yeah." I replied. _I wonder why she cares about me so much_ , I wondered. I have lots of friends, and they're all nice people, with the exception of Jean sometimes, but they don't know me very well. 

"So... what do you want to talk about?" she asked, putting her hands in her lap.

"I don't know," I responded, "What about you?" 

**Mikasa's POV**

I didn't know what to talk about either. "We could ask each other questions?" I suggested. That way, we could get to know each other a bit better.

he seemed to hesitate at first, but the responded, "Okay."

"Okay, so what do you do for fun?" I asked, "Well, before you had to be my bodyguard."

"Well... I sometimes hang out with Armin and the others, I like playing games, and I sometimes visit the daycare down the street."

"Oh, that's nice." I replied.

"Okay, my turn to ask a question." he said, then took a few seconds to think of a question, "How was your old town like?"

"It wasn't as fun as this one," I answered, "It was boring and small."

"Oh..." he responded. I just nodded and thought of a question to ask in return.

"What was your favorite childhood memory?" I decided to ask. Eren didn't tell me much about his childhood, so I thought it might be a good thing to ask. But, I was beginning to regret asking it. Eren looked down for a moment, in thought. _Oh no... was that a bad question...?_

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked-" I started, but he cut me off.

"My mother..." he answered, looking back up at me with a forced smile, "She's my favorite memory... even if I don't remember much of her..." he added. I didn't know what he meant by not remembering much of her, but I decided to leave it alone and not ask too much.

"Oh..." I replied, "I'm sorry I asked that."

"It's fine." he insisted, "My turn."

"Okay..." I said, ready for his question. We spent the rest of the time asking and answering random questions, until Levi informed me he was home.

"Well, I guess I'll be going." I said and stood up from the couch.

"Oh okay," she said and followed me to the door, "Bye Mikasa."

"Bye Eren." I responded and grabbed my things, then left his place and went next door to mine. I put my things up and walked back out, to see Levi who was watching TV.

"Where'd you go?" I decided to ask him and sat on the couch beside him.

He glanced over at me, "I went out to look for a job." he answered.

"Find anything?"

"Not much, I'll have to look later." he replied.

"Oh, okay." I said then looked up at the clock, which read 8:45, "Well I'm gonna to take a shower."

"Alright." Levi replied. I nodded and headed for the bathroom, to take a shower. 

After I took a shower and brushed my teeth while I was in the bathroom, I went to my room and got ready for bed.

I came out and saw that Levi must have already gone to bed, since I didn't see him anywhere and his bedroom door was shut. I decided to go to bed as well. I headed back to my room and plopped on the bed, then pulled the covers over me and got comfortable.

 _Eren's not so bad_... I thought to myself, thinking about today and our situation.

 I could get used to this.

 

 

 

 


	10. Friendly Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group of friends spend their Saturday at the fair.

**Third Person POV**

After another long, boring week of school, it was again another Friday. Sasha and Connie had planned a more fun weekend than the last, and invited their friends to come along. The fair was in town and many were going, so that's where they would spend Saturday evening. Everyone decided to accept the invitation, some having to be convinced, but they all still decided to go. 

"I haven't been to the fair since Junior High..." Eren said at lunch. He was sitting with his group of friends, including Mikasa, Armin, Sasha, Connie, Jean, Marco, Reiner, Bertholdt, Annie, Krista and Ymir.

"Me either." Marco said, taking a sip of his carton of milk.

"I haven't been since I was really young." Mikasa spoke up.

"This will be fun then." Sasha smiled and ate the food from her tray, "Oh, Mikasa, could I have your phone number?"

"Sure." Mikasa answered, then Sasha handed over her phone. Mikasa flipped open the lid and began putting in her number. When she was finished, she handed it back.

"Thanks!" Sasha thanked her and put her phone away. 

"I meant to ask earlier..." Armin started, looking in Eren's direction, "Why are you and Mikasa always together?"

"Yeah." Sasha said, along with a few others who were curious.

"Oh," Eren started, "Well, I'll tell you guys later."

"Oh, okay." Armin said, then continued to eat his lunch. The group of friends continued to talk until lunch was over, and then they all went back to their scheduled class.

~

After the school day was over, everyone got their things and went home, ready for the weekend. Today was clear and sunny, and it wasn't as cold as usual, probably because of the season beginning to change. When Mikasa and Eren got home, they didn't go out anywhere. Later in the day Eren asked Mikasa to show him some cooking skills, since he didn't know much and needed to make dinner. She gladly helped him and then ate dinner with him. 

After that, she went back to her place and spent the rest of the evening watching TV, texting Sasha and Krista and helping Levi straighten up the apartment. Eren did what he usually did, text Armin and play video games, or watch TV. Night came and everyone went to bed, prepared for a fun day at the fair tomorrow.

**Eren's POV**

"Eren!" I heard someone call my name as I slowly began waking up, recognizing the voice. It was Mikasa, knocking on my front door. I must have went to sleep on the couch last night, because that's where I was, covered with a blanket, which I had threw to the floor. 

 Quickly, I got to my feet and went over to answer the door, to reveal Mikasa, dressed and ready to go. "Oh, hey." I greeted, leaving the door open enough to see her.

"Hey..." Mikasa responded, looking me up and down, then blushed, turning her gaze back up, "U-um..."

"What...?" I asked, then looked down, seeing that I wasn't wearing pants... or a shirt, I was still in my boxers, "Well this is embarrassing..."

Mikasa just laughed, "Might wanna go change."

"Right." I replied and quickly shut the door, then rushed to my room and threw on some casual clothes. I also brushed my hair and teeth, put on deodorant and put on my sneakers.

Then, after I was ready, I came back to the door, surprised to see that Mikasa still standing there, waiting for me. "I'm back."

"Okay," Mikasa replied, "Have you had breakfast?"

I answered, "No."

"Krista and the others are going out for breakfast, and she invited us to come along," she said, "Wanna go?"

"Sure." I said and shut my door behind me, then I followed her to the lobby, where we met up with the others to go eat breakfast.

"So, about the question I asked yesterday..." Armin said looking at me, "Are you going to tell us?"

"Right," I replied, remembering yesterday, "I was assigned to be Mikasa's bodyguard."

"Bodyguard?" Sasha gasped and held a hand in front of her mouth, since she still had food in her mouth, "That sounds fun."

"Why _you_?" Jean questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Reasons." I responded.

"Why does she need a bodyguard?" Armin asked, glancing at Mikasa, who was silently eating her food. I informed them about our situation, and everyone seemed to understand. Then, we began talking about school and stuff. When breakfast was over we all headed downtown to the fair.

Just like many fairs, the air smelled like funnel cakes and all sorts of other treats. There were games lined up, rides and food carts everywhere. They were also playing the most recent music through the speakers.

"Okay, since last time we came here we all got lost, let's use the buddy system this time!" Sasha suggested.

" _Last time we were in Junior High!_ " I responded. _I hate the buddy system, we're teenagers for Pete's sake!_

"Still, most people are still immature. Especially you and Jean." Sasha replied and sighed, "So get a buddy. Connie's my buddy!"

"Marco's my buddy." Jean said instantly and the two boys made their way to each other. 

I looked at Mikasa, "Partners?"

She have me a nod in response.

**Third Person POV**

"You can be my partner, Krista." Reiner and Ymir both said at the same time, then shot each other glares. 

"Who will it be, Krista?" Ymir immediately asked the shorter blonde.

 "Me right?" Reiner asked.

"No, she'll pick me!" Ymir hissed, "Back off!"

"Group of three then?"

"No way!" Ymir objected. Then, the two began arguing even more. Krista just sighed and made her way over to Armin. "Wanna be my buddy?" Krista asked him.

"O-oh, sure." Armin answered and smiled, then Reiner and Ymir just stared in shock.

"What?!" they both exclaimed, "Armin!?"

"Why don't you two be partners then?" Krista suggested, giving them a smile.

"Hey Bert-" Reiner began, but saw that Bertholdt had already asked Annie, "Ugh. This is stupid."

"Alrighty then!" Sasha announced, "Me and Connie are gonna go try the funnel cakes, see you guys later!"

With that, both her and Connie left. "Wow." Jean said, while Marco just gave a laugh.

"Hey Krista... Armin, we can all four hang out, right?" Reiner asked the two blondes.

"Sure!" Krista answered and Armin gave a nod.

"Great." Ymir grinned, "Let's go!"

Then the four went off looking at the games and things set up. Now the only ones left were Jean, Marco, Annie, Bertholdt, Mikasa and Eren. "So, what do you wanna do?" Eren asked Mikasa, who was looking around. "I don't know." Mikasa replied, "What about you?"

The other four seemed to find something to do, leaving Eren and Mikasa alone.

"Same." he replied.

"We could walk around?" she suggested, shrugging her shoulders.

"Okay." Eren replied.

 Then they started walking around the fair, side by side, looking for something fun to do.

 


	11. Blackout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the fair, Eren invites Armin and Mikasa to spend the night at his place.

**Mikasa's POV**

After me and Eren had done some of the games and rides, we decided to go ride the Ferris Wheel before it was time to leave. The sky was growing dark and the lights on the rides and booths were beginning to shine. Me and him waited in line, ready to get on.

While the line moved forward, I noticed two familiar people standing in front of us. I elbowed Eren, trying to get his attention. "Hey!" he yelped, then looked at me.

"Sorry." I quickly apologized. I didn't mean for it to hurt.

"Huh?" Annie turned around from in front of us, "Mikasa?"

"Oh, hi." I greeted her, and looked up at Bertholdt who was standing next to her, giving a small smile.

"Oh hey guys." Eren also greeted the two.

"Next in line, please." the staff man informed us, motioning for us to move forward. "All four of you in a cart?" 

"Want to?" Eren asked the other two. 

"Sure, why not." Bertholdt answered, looking at Annie, who just shrugged her shoulders, not seeming to mind. Then, he allowed all four of us to step in the cart, me and Eren on one side and Bertholdt and Annie on the other. Then he closed the door, moving our cart forward so he could seat the other people.

"Wow, it's very clear out tonight." I commented, gazing at the stars that could be seen clearly above us.

"Yeah." Eren agreed, looking up as well. Bertholdt did as well, followed by Annie.

"So, you're Mikasa's bodyguard?" Annie asked Eren, "Because you have a healing factor, and she's wanted by human traffickers?"

"Yeah." Eren replied, "Why?"

"Just wondering." Annie answered, then glanced downwards, "I remember you talking about it at breakfast today."

Eren just gave a nod. Then, the carts began moving again, this time it didn't stop, so there must be enough people on. The carts continued to move until ours met close to the top, then came to a slow stop. 

"Those people look so small from up here..." Bertholdt pointed out quietly, looking over the side, watching the people walk around.

"Hey... fireworks." Annie said, glancing below. She was right, people below us on a hill were setting up fireworks, about to launch them.

"Oh yeah, I heard it was the last day of the fair so they're setting off fireworks." Eren said. We watched as the fireworks were launched, then shot into the night sky, exploding into colors. 

"Pretty..." I quietly commented and watched the colors burst, then fall to the ground.

~

After that, we all met up and left the fair, then went back home. When we got to the lobby, Eren was looking around, while the others were going up to their apartments.

"Hey, Armin!" Eren called, catching up to the blonde who had just walked through the door. I just followed behind him.

"Oh, Hey Eren." Armin greeted.

"Want to spend the night?" Eren invited, then looked at me, "You too?"

"Sure, why not." Armin answered, giving a smile.

"Okay." I replied, shrugging my shoulders. I didn't see why not.

Eren smiled, "Okay, meet you up there.", then me and him went up in the elevator. I went inside to my place to grabbed some things.

"I'm spending the night at Eren's." I informed Levi, who was sitting at the desktop, on the computer.

"Okay." he responded, then turned around in the computer chair to face me, "Be safe."

"Alright." I said, then went into my room. I put on some pajamas, which were just a tank top and pajama pants, and I also grabbed my cell phone charger. I went ahead and brushed my hair and whatnot. I didn't need to shower, I did that this morning. When I was satisfied, I headed over to Eren's.

~

"Wanna watch a movie?" Eren suggested while us three were sitting on the couch, "I rented one the other day and never watched it."

"What movie is it?" Armin asked.

"It's an action movie." Eren answered, reaching for the DVD case on the coffee table, "It looks interesting."

"Okay." me and Armin both said the the same time.

"I'll pop some popcorn." I informed the two.

"How do you know I have popcorn?" Eren asked.

"I bought it the other day when we went grocery shopping." I reminded him, then got up from the couch. I made my way into the kitchen and grabbed the popcorn, then followed the directions on the bag to pop it.]

"Mikasa sounds like a mom." Armin laughed, watching Eren set up the TV.

"Well she doesn't _have_ to act like one," Eren said, "I can take care of myself." 

I just rolled my eyes and sighed. _Yeah right_ , he can't even feed himself properly. It confuses me how he's so fit with his diet. This morning when I saw him shirtless, I saw that he has an 8-pack somehow. I guess he works out.

The microwaved beeped, pulling me out of my thoughts. I got the popcorn ready and found a bowl to put it in. Then I made my way back over to the couch, where Armin and Eren were ready to start the movie.

"I'll cut out some lights." Eren informed, then went and turned off the living room light. He left on the kitchen light, so it wasn't completely dark. After that, he came back over and sat beside Armin, who was in the middle of us. Eren grabbed the remote from the table and then pressed play, starting the movie.

~

About an hour into the movie, it was getting intense, creepy and very violent. Armin was hidden under his blanket, except for his face. We had finished the popcorn minutes ago, after Armin got scared and knocked it to the floor.

Then, all of a sudden, everything went completely black and got dead silent.

"Eh?!" I heard Armin cry, then I felt something cling to my side. I knew it was Armin, since he had slender arms and was shaking slightly.

"A blackout?" Eren questioned.

"S-sorry Mikasa, I'm s-scared of the dark." Armin apologized in a stutter.

"It's okay." I assured him, allowing him to cling onto me.

"I'll go get a flashlight, I should have one over here." Eren informed, then I heard him bump into a few things as he got distant. "Found it!" he announced a few moments later, then he turned on the light, shining it where he walked.

"Should we go downstairs to the lobby?" I asked.

"Yeah, I guess." Eren answered. Then, we three went down to the lobby. We took the stairs since the elevator didn't work. Armin held onto my arm while we walked, as well as Eren offering me his hand, which I took.

"What's going on?" Eren asked at the front desk. 

"The generators didn't cut on." Erwin Smith, the owner of the building answered and sighed, "Usually when there's a power outage they do, but they wont for some reason."

"Our building is the only place in the city having a power outage." Hange informed him, coming up to the desk. I didn't know she lived here, she's our science teacher at school.

"Oh." Eren replied. Then, some more people were coming down and complaining with flashlights and all kinds of light sources. Erwin was assuring everyone everything was okay, and he informed us all that he's trying to fix the problem.

~

The blackout lasted for about half an hour, then the power came back on. Everyone cheered and sighed of relief, then went back to their apartments.  Armin detached himself from me, but Eren's hand still remained holding mine.

"That's weird..." Erwin said from behind the desk, "What caused it?"

He continued to search his computer, then Hange decided to help him out. I don't know why Eren decided to stay, but I didn't care. 

"Huh...?" Hange questioned.

"What is it?" Eren asked.

"Someone hacked into the power panels, cutting the power, and also disabled the generators..." Erwin answered, "Why?"

"I dunno." Hange replied.

"Could've been someone wanting to kidnap Mikasa." Armin suggested, then their eyes were on me.

"Well too bad, they'll have to go through her bodyguard first." Eren said, then he seemed to hold my hand tighter.

"Well, I'm going to bed, goodnight kiddos~" Hange chimed, then headed for the stairs, yawning.

"You guys tired?" Eren asked me and Armin.

"Kinda." I replied.

"A little bit." Armin answered. 

Then, we said goodnight to Erwin and headed back to Eren's place. We layed blankets and pillows on the open space on the floor, then got comfortable to sleep. Eren slept in the middle of me and Armin.

"Goodnight guys." Eren said.

"Goodnight." Me and Armin both responded.

After a while, it got quiet and we drifted off to sleep.


	12. Babysitting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and Mikasa babysit Bertholdt's younger brother.

**Third Person POV**

Another week and a half passed and things were going as usual. Levi managed to get a job as a police officer, like he was in his old town. Mikasa was still liking school so far and things were calm.

Today was the last day of school before spring break. There was five minutes left of the last class of the day and students were ready to leave. Some were counting down, some weren't even paying attention and some were actually listening to the teacher, Mr. Woerman, talk.

"Four and a half more minutes..." Jean whispered to himself under his breath, watching the clock on the wall.

"I'm ready to go home..." Eren sighed, watching the clock as well.

"I'm ready to go home." Jean mocked Eren, speaking in a high pitched tone.

"Knock it off horseface." Eren growled, sending a glare at him.

"I told you to quit calling me that!" Jean growled back.

"Hey, stupids..." Ymir started, turning around in her seat towards the two sitting behind her, "Shut up."

" _Make me_." Jean smirked. Ymir just rolled her eyes. After a few minutes passed, the bell finally rung.

"Yes!" Jean cheered and grabbed his bookbag, then stood up.

"Hey!" Mr. Woerman yelled, "the bell does not dismiss you, I do!"

"You've got to be kidding me..." Eren mumbled.

"Just kidding, have a good spring break." Mr. Woerman added. 

Everyone had a sigh of relief, then rushed out the door then out into the hallway. Then, Jean purposely bumped into Eren, causing him to run into the lockers. "Whoops, my bad." Jean snickered and kept walking.

"You wanna fight, horsey!?" Eren asked after standing back up, catching up and grabbing Jean's shirt. Jean grabbed Eren's arm.

"Call me horse _ONE MORE TIME,_ I swear-" Jean started, but was cut off by Mikasa, who was putting a hand over both of theirs.

"Calm down you two." she demanded, glancing at Eren then Jean.

"Alright..." both of the sighed, then released their grip on each other. 

"Let's go Eren." Mikasa said, then Eren nodded and followed her to her locker. Jean just watched as they left, then returned to his locker.

After getting their stuff, Eren and Mikasa left school and went home.

**Mikasa's POV**

When we got into the lobby, we saw Reiner, Bertholdt and Annie arguing. "Well we can't!" Annie argued at Reiner.

"Well neither can I!" Reiner yelled back, "Plus, he's Bert's brother!" 

"And?" Annie asked, "We've done tons of stuff for you!"

"La la la la la I can't hear you~" Reiner cooed, putting his hands over his ears.

"I hate you so much." Annie sighed, face palming, "Fine, but next time you ask for a favor, don't think we'll do it." 

"What's going on?" I decided to ask, approaching the three.

"U-uh..." Bertholdt nervously said.

"Reiner wont babysit Bert's younger brother for us." Annie sighed.

"Younger brother?" I questioned, then noticed a smaller boy standing behind Bertholdt. He looked about maybe eight years old, and shared only a few resemblances to Bertholdt. He was also wearing a bookbag over his shoulders.

"He's my half brother, he only visits sometimes." Bertholdt informed me.

"Oh." I replied, "What do you guys have to do?"

"We have to... run some errands." Annie replied, then watched as Reiner quickly left them, heading out the door. The way she said that kinda seemed suspicious, but I ignored it.

I glanced over at Eren, "We could babysit?" I suggested. 

"Huh?" Eren asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Really?" Annie asked, then smiled. I don't think I've ever seen this girl smile.

"Sure, why not." 

"Great, thanks." Annie replied, "Go on Berik, these two are going to babysit you while me and your brother go... run some errands."

Then the little boy named Berik looked up at me and Eren, then grinned. "Okay."

Then her and Bertholdt took their leave, leaving Berik with us. A few short moments later the rest of the group came inside, along with a few elders. "Hey, who's the kid?" Sasha asked, eating a bag of potato chips as she walked in beside Connie. "Bertholdt's younger brother," I answered, "Me and Eren are babysitting him."

"Oh." Sasha said.

"Why's he glaring at me?" Connie asked, looking down at Berik confused.

"I dunno." I replied.

"He's adorable!" Krista commented.

"Heh, he's so cute I could eat him up!" Ymir smirked, ruffling Berik's hair. He just smacked her hand away.

"Well then." she scoffed, then returned to Krista.

"I'm hungry." Marcel said to me quietly.

"Oh okay, we can eat something at my place." I suggested, then looked over at Eren. He nodded and then we went up to my apartment.

"What would you like to eat?" I asked Berik while she put her jacket up, noticing that he was already looking though the pantry, picking up things left and right.

Me and Eren just waited while we watched him silently explore my pantry.  Then he pulled out a small box of Mac 'n' Cheese, seeming to take interest in it.

"This." he said and walked over to hand it to me. I nodded and then began to make it, while he just went and plopped down on the couch next to Eren, who changed the TV channel to cartoons. Him and Eren both seemed interested in the show they were watching. 

After the Mac 'n' Cheese was done, I put it in a bowl and set it on the table, along with a fork and napkin. "It's done." I called, drawing Berik's attention towards me. He got down from the couch and made his way to the table to sit and eat.

"Want something to drink?" I asked, watching him dig in to his food. He gave a nod, then I went over and started naming the drinks we had. "We have tea, orange juice, soda and water." 

"Orange juice."

"Alright." I said and poured him some orange juice in a glass, then went over and put it on the table next to his food. After he finished, he took a few sips of his juice. I took his bowl to the sink and started to fill it with water for Levi to wash later. 

"Oops." I heard Berik mutter from behind me, followed by a loud crash. I quickly turned around to see his glass shattered all over the floor, along with the now spilled orange juice.

"Hey, he did that on purpose." Eren pointed out.

" _Did not._ " Berik argued.

" _Did too!_ " Eren argued back. 

" _Did not!_ " Berik responded, sticking out his tongue.

"Ugh!" Eren let out an exasperated groan, staring at the child in annoyance. Berik just gave an innocent smile.

"It's fine..." I assured, grabbing a washcloth from the drawer and I started wiping up the spilled juice, then I got down on my knees and started getting up the broken shards of glass with a broom and dustpan. When I went to get up, I felt something slap my rear.

"HEY!" I yelled, quickly turning around to see Eren standing there, who quickly put his hands up in defense.

"I didn't do it, I swear!"

I glanced over at Berik, who was now sitting on the couch a few feet away watching TV. I just rolled my eyes and went over to dispose of the broken glass in the trash, not sure whether to believe it or not. I don't think Eren would do that. While I put them away, I received a cut across my index finger. "Ouch..." I muttered, sticking my now bleeding cut in my mouth, sucking on it. Eren came over and helped me put a band-aid on it, so I wouldn't bleed everywhere.

After that, me and Eren turned around to find no sign of Berik in the apartment. "Where the hell did he go!?" Eren questioned. I exchanged a glance with Eren, then we ran around the apartment building, desperate to find the missing child. When we found him, he kicked Eren in the crotch, then darted through the gap between my legs, running off to who knows where.

"I-Is it bad..." Eren groaned, standing up from where he was crouched over in pain, "That I want to _murder_ that kid?!"

"No." I assured him. "Let's go get that brat."

~

After catching Berik, we brought him back to my place. We spent about another long, dreadful hour that felt like it lasted forever watching him before Annie, Reiner and Bertholdt came by to pick him up. Once they thanked them and left, we quickly shut the door and leaned against it, sharing a sigh of relief. "Thank God that's over..."

Levi usually comes home at night, so me and Eren started to clean up the place so he wouldn't be angry tonight.

"Thanks for helping." I thanked Eren while we sat on the couch after finishing up.

"No problem." he replied, started to relax a bit on my couch. "That kid wore me out..."

"Yeah." I agreed, getting distracted by the TV. After about ten minutes passed, I glanced over at Eren, who had fallen asleep. He didn't look comfortable at all; he was sitting against the arm of the couch and his head was hung low, along with one of his legs up on the couch, while the other was hung over the side of the couch.

Getting up carefully, I went to the closet and grabbed a spare blanket, then went to my bedroom and grabbed one of my pillows from my bed. I took them back into the living room, then placed them on the non-occupied couch space.

I carefully moved Eren so that he was laying down and hopefully comfortable. Then I took the blanket and draped it over him, and placed the pillow under his head. I also decided to take off his shoes, since that would be uncomfortable and Levi would have a fit if there were shoes on his couch. 

Before leaving, I brushed his stray strands of brown hair out of his face. Then I went over and turned off the lights, leaving the lamp on to illuminate the room.

"Goodnight Eren." I whispered and then headed to my room for the night.


	13. Surprise

**Third Person POV**

"Mmm..." Eren groaned sleepily as he was waking up. The sunlight was shining through the blinds on the balcony doors, shining directly in Erens face. 

"It's about time you woke up." Levi said, startling Eren. Levi was sitting on the un-occupied spot of the couch, drinking his coffee and watching the news on TV. He didn't have to work today, so we was enjoying himself.

"Wha..." Eren trailed off, looking around at his surroundings, seeing that he was in Mikasa's living room.  He rubbed his sleepy eyes and sat up straight, stretching out his limbs and moving the blanket to the side of the couch.

"Mikasa made breakfast, though it's really cold now." Levi informed him and motioned to the plate of two pancakes on the counter, then he brought his mug to his lips, taking another sip of his coffee. Eren glanced up at the clock on the wall, which showed the time 11:28. "Where is she?" Eren asked.

"I think she's in the shower." Levi answered, setting his empty mug on the coffee table in front of the couch.

"Oh." Eren said, "I guess I'll just wait for her then..."

"What are you, her dog?" Levi gave a small laugh at his own remark, "Waiting eagerly for your master to return..."

Eren just sighed, "I'm not like that-"

"I know, I was just teasin' you, brat." Levi replied, "So, are you two getting along?"

"Uh, I guess so..." Eren answered honestly, "I mean, I feel like I can be myself around her. She's... comfortable to be around."

"I see..." Levi responded, glancing at Eren. A few short moments later, Mikasa came out from her room, wearing some casual clothes and she was drying her wet hair with a towel.

"Oh, you're awake..." she said, realizing Eren was now awake.

"Yeah." Eren replied. 

After Mikasa dried her hair, she suggested that they go to eat lunch at a cafe nearby. Eren agreed, then went over to his apartment to change. When he was ready, they left.

~

"That was good..." Mikasa commented as she and Eren left the cafe. She had never been there before, so that was her first time trying their food.

Eren kicked a rock in his path, watching it skid across the sidewalk, "Yeah, their food is pretty good." he agreed. They kept walking down the sidewalk, until Mikasa noticed the park gates.

"Oh, this is the park?" she asked, glancing beside her at Eren. "I remember you mentioning it when you showed me around, but we never went inside."

"Oh, yeah." he replied, "There's not much to it anymore, they took down a lot of stuff, but it does have some nice scenery and stuff."

The two went inside the gates, looking around at the scenery and other things. It also was sunny out today, and it wasn't cold, besides the slightly chilly wind that blew. It was calm.

"You're only beating me up..." a familiar voice said from afar, "Because you can't prove me wrong."

"Hey, that sounds like..." Eren started, following the sound, while Mikasa followed close behind. They came to an old rock, a bit far from the center of the park, where these boys had Armin in their grasp. 

"Hey, leave him alone!" Eren commanded.

"Oh? What're you gonna do about it, hot-head?" one of the boys asked and snickered, then started to crack his knuckles.

"I'll kick your ass!" Eren threatened. He was getting his anger get the better of him. With that, him and the other three boys got into a fight. Eventually, Mikasa got involved, leaving the bullies lying on the grass in defeat.

" _Go._ " Mikasa demanded. Quickly, the boys rushed to their feet and scurried off in fear. "Eren, your nose is bleeding." she pointed out.

"Oh." Eren said, then started wiping his bloody nose with the side of his hand. A few mere seconds later, the blood evaporated into thin air. Then, Eren offered Armin his hand. 

"Thanks..." Armin thanked him, then got back on his feet with Eren's help. 

"No problem." Eren assured, giving him a smile.

"Sorry for being a burden." Armin sighed, picking up his notebook he dropped in the grass. He used his sleeve to brush off the dirt on the cover.

"Hey, don't say that." Eren said, giving Armin a gentle pat on the back, "You're not a burden."

"Yeah." Mikasa agreed.

"Ah, thanks guys." Armin thanked the two, then he glanced down at his wrist watch. "I need to get going, my grandpa is waiting for me."

"Okay, bye." Eren said and waved, along with Mikasa. Armin gathered his things and left the park, leaving Mikasa and Eren on their own. The park was empty, besides a few nature animals that were roaming around. It was nice and peaceful.

 Mikasa let out a sigh, and approached a nearby swing set, that originally had three swings, but there was one broken on the end and was hanging by only one chain. Mikasa sat in one that was attached, and Eren followed along as well in the other.

"So, what were you and Levi talking about earlier?" Mikasa decided to ask, pushing her feet a bit off the ground to move her swing.

"Huh?" Eren asked in confusion, then he caught on to what she meant, "Oh, we were just talking about if me and you were getting along."

"Oh..." Mikasa said, watching as Eren started to swing as well. "What did you tell him?"

"I just said that we were getting along okay." Eren answered and looked over at her, "That's correct, right?"

"Yeah." she replied, playing with the chains holding the swing she was sitting on. Hearing a clicking noise from behind her, she glanced back towards where it was coming from; the woods that was a several feet away. Eren didn't seem concerned about it, he didn't even seem like he heard it, so she brushed it off and ignored it.

"You're like, one of the only people I feel like I can be myself around." Eren admitted, glancing over at her.

"Oh." she said, then she smiled, "Well then I'm glad."

But her smile slowly faded away, as she heard the distant sound of a gun being loaded from behind her. "Mikasa, what's wrong?" Eren asked, concerned for her change of expression.

Then, a sudden gunshot erupted through the woods. Birds flew out of the trees in fear. Mikasa's eyes widened in shock as Eren fell from his swing, clutching onto one of the chains to hold him up. He let out a cry of pain, then held his shoulder. Crimson red blood was beginning to seep through the spaces of his fingers.

"Eren!" Mikasa called, leaping off her wing and then got to his side. Eren gritted his teeth, holding onto his wound tighter. 

They were the only ones at the park.

"Where's your phone?!" she asked, trying her best to hide the panic in her tone.

"In my p-pocket... why?" he asked in return. Mikasa reached into his front pants pocket, searching for his phone. She found it, then quickly pulled it out.

She wasn't going to almost lose him _again_.

"Because I'm calling an ambulance!" she exclaimed. The bullet didn't go through Eren's shoulder, it was still in there, Mikasa knew that. She knew he wouldn't regenerate, so she needed to call an ambulance before Eren lost too much blood.

"N-no, not the ambulance!"

"What? Then who the hell am I supposed to call!?" she questioned.

"Anyone else!" he answered.

Mikasa quickly began dialing the only number she could memorize; Levi's. 

She held the phone up to her ear and held it between her ear and shoulder, then easily ripped off one of her jacket sleeves. While waiting for Levi to answer the phone, she used her fabric to tie tightly around Eren's wounded shoulder, to slow down the bleeding. 

"Please pick up, please pick up, please pick up..." she quietly pleaded, looking at Eren's pained expression. She helped support him, while she was sitting on her knees. Briefly scanning the woods, she searched for the shooter.

 

Her mind was filled with tons of questions.


	14. The Story of a Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A brief filler of Eren's childhood.

As a child, Eren was a bit aggressive. He got into fights with other kids a lot, even teenagers sometimes, but he would always try to prove his point.

But one day, he took it a little extreme. His father Grisha was a famous doctor, he traveled a lot, he even cured an entire town of a deadly plague. He decided that Eren could come with him to see a patient, a little girl, near his age. 

When they got there though, there was no parents. Only two corpses and a unconscious little girl tied up, lying on the floor, along with two criminals who didn't see Eren and Grisha outside the window. While Grisha went to call 911, he left Eren down the street, away from the house, just for safety precautions.

Eren however, knew that the girl was still alive. Deciding to save her, he looked through his fathers supply bag. All he could find was a pocket knife, and a pair of scissors. Guessing that it would have to do, he knocked on the door. One of the men answered, and Eren acted like a lost kid.

When the men didn't want Eren to come in, he took out the knife and brutally killed the man. Then, he killed other man as well, putting up quite the fight for a six year old. 

Grisha showed up when Eren had finished killing the second man, along with untying some of the girls bounds, then him and Eren fled the scene as cops showed up to the scene. The girl was cared for and handed over to someone of her family. Only that man knew about Eren's attempt to save the girl, while him and Grisha decided to leave it unmentioned. Grisha was frightened by Eren's actions.

Later on, Eren's loving mother, Carla, was killed by a group called 'The Titans'. Her and Eren were home alone that evening, and his mother saved him. 

Although he probably wouldn't openly admit it, he would do _anything_ to make his mother smile again.

She let the group take her life, instead of her son's. Their neighbor, Hannes, brought Eren to his home and waited for Grisha to arrive back in town. When he did, he started thinking differently.

The Titan group tried going for Eren's life now, and Grisha took action. After stealing some serum from the lab he worked for sometimes, he made his own serum. It gave a healing power, to regenerate wounds and to heal quicker than normal. He injected it into Eren, making him _almost_ invincible. When some men somehow found about his power, they started experimenting on him, pulling him out of class in middle school. Not only that, but some of his serum was stolen from his basement, where he kept it.

When his father found out about this, he was furious by this, so him and Eren moved far away from that town; to Shiganshina. Grisha didn't worry about Eren's safety that much then, so he left Eren on his own more often around the age of thirteen. But he did still helped pay for his and Eren's apartment. Since then, Eren has been on his own, with the company of his kind friends.

The problem with the serum was the side effects. Eren would lose _a lot_ of his memory.

All Eren could remember now was the strange men experimenting on him, his fathers crazy state, and his mothers beautiful smiling face.


	15. Confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the unknown attacker tries to kidnap Eren, Mikasa and Levi fight them off, then take Eren home.

**Eren's POV**

Waking up, I felt no more pain, which meant I must have healed. Well, besides a slight headache that was quickly going away. I was also laying in the backseat of a car I didn't recognize. Sitting up, I felt something cut my hand; a small shard of glass. "The hell...?" I questioned, looking downwards at my hand. Then I looked up at the window of the empty car, where a window was busted out. 

There was some glass scattered in the floor board and the seat I was laying in. Besides that mess, the rest of the car was spotless. I'm guessing that the car belonged to Levi. The last thing I remembered was Mikasa talking on the phone with Levi, and then I seemed to have fainted. I also don't remember anything about what I dreamed about in my sleep, besides a few images of my mother, but that didn't matter so much. Right now, I was really confused. 

Turning my head and scooting over, I looked out the window to see Mikasa and Levi walking back to the car. "He's awake!" I heard Mikasa exclaim, then the started jogging over to the car. She had some blood dripping from her forehead, along with some that was evaporating under her eyes.

"Mikasa, what happened?" I asked, then I unlocked all the doors so that they could get in. 

"They broke my damn window..." Levi muttered, glaring at his car that now had a broken window. He got in the drivers seat while Mikasa got in the passenger seat, them both putting on their seat belts. Then, Mikasa turned around to face me while Levi cranked the car. I unwrapped the bloody fabric that was tied around my now healed wound. Mikasa had also taken off her jacket.

"Were you crying...? she questioned.

"Huh?" I asked, felling underneath my eyes, which was wet. I don't know why I was crying. "I guess so."

"Well, to inform you on what happened, after you fainted, someone attempted to kidnap you." Mikasa informed me, "It was most likely the person who shot you." Then Mikasa's eyes widened, "Wait, your shoulder healed?!"

"Yeah..." I answered.

"But how?" she asked, "I thought you couldn't heal when there was something inside you, like a bullet."

"I dunno, guess it disappeared." 

"Bullets don't just disappear." Levi said, glancing at me from the rear-view mirror.

"That's weird..." Mikasa commented, "But I'm glad you're okay."

"Yeah, but what happened to you guys?" I asked, then glanced at her forehead, "You're bleeding..."

"Oh... it was just the fight we had with the kidnapper." she answered, "They put up quite a fight."

"So... what about the kidnapper?" I decided to ask. 

"We don't know their identity... but we do know that their target seems to be you." she answered, then Levi started speaking. "They're like Eren, whoever they are." he said.

"Like me? What do you mean?" I asked yet another question. This was getting really confusing.

Levi turned the steering wheel before answering, "They can heal themselves, so they're basically indestructible like you."

 _There's other people like me...?_ I wondered.

Then Mikasa started describing them, "They was wearing mostly black and dark green, they had their hood up so that we couldn't see their face, but under the hood they just had on another mask. Their voice was disguised to sound deeper, they must be using a voice transmitter. They also were carrying some high tech technology."

"I don't understand why they didn't shoot us, since they had a shotgun on their back." Levi added. "That makes no sense, I mean they were putting up a fight against us, why not kill us?"

"I'm just glad Eren's okay." Mikasa said and sighed in relief, then she turned back around in the seat. I just looked out the unbroken window, watching the scenery pass by in a blur. Levi wasn't driving too fast so the wind didn't blow that hard through the broken window. Though, the glass that I'm sitting on in the seat was literally starting to be a pain in the ass. I was still in thought about everything that happened while I was passed out, unable to do anything. 

_Mikasa's more like my bodyguard than I am hers._

The rest of the ride home was silent. When we got home, I went over to Mikasa's place, so we could discuss what happened. 

**Mi** **kasa's POV**

"So, what about Eren?" I asked Levi. "Shouldn't we do something about the bullet? I mean, you did say they don't just disappear."

"Yeah, I think I know someone who would know about it, I'm gonna give them a call." Levi answered, then pulled out his phone from his pants pocket. I gave a nod and watched as he flipped open the lid, then began dialing someone's number.

"Hey, your head is still bleeding." Eren pointed out, glancing at my forehead.

"Oh yeah..." I said, realizing I still had some blood that was slowly drying on my forehead. I also had some cuts on my back and on other places from where I was scratched and cut. Levi only had a few scratches and bruises, while I had more. Probably because the attacker went after me more than they did him. "I have some alcohol and stuff in the bathroom."

Me and him went into the bathroom, while he went ahead and went through my cabinet. "Hey, I can do that-" I started, but he cut me off.

"I got it." he said, pulling out a bottle of rubbing alcohol and a bag of cotton balls. He also grabbed a few bandages. Then he motioned for me to sit down on the toilet, with the lid down. I sighed, "I can do it myself."

"Just sit." he ordered, waiting for me to sit. "It's my fault you got hurt anyways..."

"It's not your fault." I assured him, then decided to sit down. I didn't realize he would blame himself for it.

He just sighed, then opened the bottle of rubbing alcohol, pouring some of it on a cotton ball over the sink, careful not to make a mess. "This is gonna sting a little..." he warned and sat down on the side of the tub, which was next to the toilet.

I shrugged, "I can take pain." 

Then he pressed the cold cotton ball to my forehead, causing it to sting. The only think I didn't like was the coldness of the alcohol. He cleaned the rest of the blood off and placed a bandage over the cut that was on my hairline. "You had a few cuts on your back and arm, right?"

Giving him a small nod in response, he did the same with my arm, cleaning it and then placing a small bandage over the cut. After that, I turned around and let him do the same to the ones on my back.

A chill went down my spine as I felt him lift my shirt and the cold air on my skin, along with the alcohol and Eren's fingers. When he finished that, he put my shirt back down and I turned back around to face him. He was looking down at the floor, seeming to be ashamed. "What's wrong?"

"I feel bad." he answered, glancing back up at me.

I sighed, "Don't."

"But you got hurt because of me." he said.

"And? You almost _died_ because of me." I replied. "You were just protecting me, and that's what I tried to do for you today."

He just gave a small nod, glancing down at the floor again. "So don't feel bad about yourself." I said, then didn't know what I was doing. I leaned in and placed a kiss on his forehead. His eyes widened a bit, looking back up at me. His face was also growing red. "S-sorry..." I apologized. 

"I-It's okay." he insisted. "I'm gonna clean this up now."

I nodded, then watched as he disposed of the bloody cotton balls, and then he put the bottle of alcohol back where it belonged. Me and him left the bathroom, coming back into the living room.

"I'm gonna go to bed brats, goodnight." Levi said sleepily, turning off the kitchen light. 

"I think I'm gonna go to bed too..." Eren said, "See you guys later."

"Okay, goodnight." I said and watched as he left, going back to his place. Before going into my room to get ready for bed, Levi spoke up.

" _By the way, your face is more red than that scarf you're wearing_."


	16. Making Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While having lunch, the friends make plans for the rest of their break.

**Third Person POV**

It's been a day after the surprise attack and the group of friends, including Eren, Mikasa, Armin, Jean, Sasha, Connie, Bertholdt and Reiner decided to have lunch together at a nearby diner. Everyone was going except for Annie, because she didn't feel like going out, Ymir and Christa, who was busy, and Marco. 

 It was getting warmer outside by each day that passed by.

"Where's Marco?" Sasha spoke up, walking up to one side of Jean on the sidewalk, while Connie approached the other. They were walking, since it wasn't that far.

"I don't know. I tried calling him twice today, and he didn't answer." Jean answered with a puzzled look. "I haven't seen him for a few days..."

"Do you think somethings wrong?" Connie questioned.

Jean gave a nervous laugh, "I hope not."

The conversation grew silent as they approached the diner. Reiner held the door open for everyone, then let the door close behind him when everyone was in. They sat at an empty booth that was big enough to sit all eight of them. The waitress came by and they all ordered their drinks. After a few minutes of chatting later, the waitress came back with their drinks and then took all of their food orders. 

"So, what are you guys doing for the rest of spring break?" Armin decided to ask, taking a sip from his drink.

"Nothing interesting." Connie and Sasha both answered.

"Nothing." Eren replied. "Unless Mikasa's doing something."

"I'm not doing anything." Mikasa responded.

Bertholdt and Annie just shrugged. "Something fun hopefully." Reiner answered.

"I would be doing something fun with my best friend." Jean sighed, then pouted, "But he wont answer his phone."

"What about you?" Bertholdt asked Armin.

"Same as you guys, nothing." Armin answered.

"Hey, we should all go to the beach or something!" Sasha excitedly suggested.

"Ohh that sounds fun!" Connie commented.

"Yeah." Jean agreed. 

"We can meet some beach babes." Reiner said, then elbowed Jean, who gave a laugh.

"I love the ocean." Armin commented.

While they were discussing plans, the waitress brought everyone their food. After she left, everyone began eating their meal. Sasha and Connie trades a few pieces of food, sharing.

They all ate in silence for a few minutes, until Sasha noticed Mikasa looking at her and Connie a few times. "Is something wrong?" Sasha spoke up.

"Huh?" Mikasa asked, snapping back to reality. "Oh, sorry. I was just wondering..."

"Hm?" Sasha hummed, putting another piece of bread in her mouth.

"How long have you and Connie been dating?"

While Sasha nearly choked on her bread. "Eh?!"

"You think we're dating?" Connie questioned, raising an eyebrow.

Then the entire table erupted into laughter, while Connie and Sasha's faces both turned a light shade of red. "Oh, you're not?" Mikasa innocently asked.'

"N-no." Sasha answered, "Why would you think that?"

"Well... you two seem close." Mikasa replied. 

For the rest of the time the group discussed different topics while they ate. When everyone was done eating, they each pitched in some money to pay for the meal. After that, they left, parting their ways.

"Hey, Mikasa!" Jean called from behind Mikasa and Eren, who was walking side by side back home. Jean was jogging up to them, trying to catch up to the two.

"Great..." Eren mumbled under his breath, "It's horseface."

Mikasa turned around to see Jean, who just caught up. "Oh, hi Jean." Mikasa greeted him.

"Hello." he said, then pulled out something from his pocket while they walked. "I got movie tickets for that new movie, would ya like to go with me?"

"Oh, what movie?" Mikasa asked. Eren just stood there, staring at Jean with an annoyed expression.

Jean then realized Mikasa wouldn't take his offer now, "It's that new horror movie. But, if you don't like those kind of movies, I can get tickets to another-"

"I like horror movies." Mikasa interrupted. "I heard that movie was sold out."

"Great!" Jean said, his eyes basically sparkling. "And yeah, it was. I got some of the last three tickets."

"Three?" Mikasa questioned, eyeing the extra ticket in his hand. 

Jean sighed before answering, "Yeah, Marco was supposed to go too but he never answered his phone. I don't know who else to take."

"Well that's great, because I'm her bodyguard, and I have to be with her _all_ the time that she's out somewhere." Eren cut in, taking the extra ticket from Jean with a smirk. Jean gritted his teeth in annoyance, "Right..." 

Then he handed Mikasa the other ticket, "Here's yours."

"Thanks." Mikasa thanked him, then tucked the ticket into her pocket. "What time?"

"Tonight at eight is the showing I though was good." Jean answered, "That sound okay?"

"Sure." Mikasa answered, then looked over at Eren. He nodded in agreement.

"Great then, it's a date. Plus Eren." Jean said, "See ya later then!"

With that, he went on his way somewhere else, parting himself from Eren and Mikasa. Mikasa's eyes widened a bit and she started slowing down her walking speed. "Mikasa, what's wrong?" Eren asked, noticing that she was now a few steps behind him.

"Did he say a date...?"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

'

 


	17. Movie for Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikasa goes to the movie with Jean, followed by Eren.

** Third Person POV **

"Yeah." Eren replied to Mikasa's question, stopping in his tracks. Mikasa then caught back up to his side. They both started walking again. "Why, do you not want to go on a date with him?"

Mikasa shrugged, pulling out the ticket from her pocket and looking at it. "I mean, he seems like an okay guy."

"A guy you'd date?" he asked, glancing at her. She just gave another shrug. They walked in silence on the way home, until they got to their doors. "Hey..."

"Hm?" Eren glanced over at Mikasa, loosening his grip on his doorknob.

Mikasa looked downwards. "What do you even do on dates?" she asked, letting go of the doorknob that was in her grip. "I've never... been on one. Not a real one." she quietly added.

"Eh?"

"Have you?" she asked, meeting his gaze.

"Y-yeah." he lied, giving a forced laugh. "O-of course I have."

"Are your ears turning red?" she questioned, studying his ears, that were in fact turning a light shade of red. Mikasa thought it was kind of cute, but she kept that thought to herself.

"They do that..." he responded with a sigh.

"When your lying." she added and smirked. "But really, I have no idea how dates work. I don't want to embarrass myself."

Eren decided to go over to Mikasa's and help her with her date with Jean, that was in about three hours. They both sat on the couch, discussing the probabilities that could happen.

"Well first off, sometime during the movie he's probably gonna do something like wrap his arm around you, or make _some_ kind of move." Eren stated, recalling all the romance films he's seen with that scenario. Then he made a disgusted face, " _Or even worse_ , he'll try to _kiss_ you with his _horse lips_."

"Make a move on me?"

"Knowing him, yeah." Eren sighed, "Like this." he said, then without even thinking, he gently put his arm around her shoulders, letting his arm rest on the back of the couch. 

"Or this." he added, then moved his arm away to place his hand on hers, squeezing it. "He'll probably do that dumb move where he 'accidentally' touches your hand when reaching for the popcorn."

"Why would he put his hand in _my_ popcorn?" she questioned, trying her hardest to ignore the fact that they were holding hands. His hand was much bigger and warmer than hers. 

"You'll probably be sharing it." Eren replied. "Have you never seen those scenarios on TV?"

Mikasa shook her head. "Oh, well it happens a lot." he sighed, then slowly removed his hand from hers. "S-sorry."

"It's fine." she quietly assured, turning her face to hide her blush.

After that they needed to find something for her to wear. It needed to be something nice, but not too fancy. It needed to be casual. 

Eren explored her closet, searching for an outfit. "If I was your date, this is what I would think looks nice." he said, pulling out a simple gray short sleeved t-shirt with a few black colored designs on it and a pair of skinny jeans with a few tears close to the knee. "I don't know about Jean. If he doesn't like it, then he can go screw himself."

"Hmm... okay." Mikasa said and nodded, taking the clothes that he handed her. "What about shoes?"

Eren didn't think about shoes. He scanned around her room, searching for a pair of shoes that would look good with her outfit. He walked over and grabbed a pair of black slip-ons that were placed next to her dresser. "These would look okay I think." he said and walked over to her, handing her the shoes.

They both looked at each other. "I'm gonna go change." Mikasa informed. Eren nodded, watching her go to the bathroom, exiting her room. He sat on her bed, waiting for her to return.

A few minutes later, she came back wearing the clothes Eren picked out. "Looks good." he commented. She gave a smile, "Thank you."

They sat on her bed, watching a show on her TV until it was time to go. Eren didn't need to get dressed or anything, so he was already ready. 

Later, Jean came by to pick her _and_ Eren up. The three of them got in Jean's car and left.

** Eren's POV **

When we got there, Jean ordered him and Mikasa a popcorn to share, while I decided to buy some candy. Popcorn is too mainstream anyways. We also got drinks, then we headed to the theater.

We handed the man our tickets and went in. Mikasa and Jean sat on the end of the row, as someone took the other open spots next to them. Sighing, I sat in the seat behind Jean, who was on the very end. The lights dimmed and the last preview played, allowing the movie to begin. I had also eaten all of my candy while the previews played, so that's great.

"If you get scared, you can hold my hand." I heard Jean quietly say. Mikasa just gave a quiet laugh.

 _Ew, aint nobody wanna hold your hooves_ , I thought to myself. I don't even know why I hate Jean, I have since junior high. We 'made up' after our argument, but I still have the urge to punch him in the face. Last time we got in a fight, which was around freshman year, we both got suspended.

During the movie, I saw Jean carefully place his hand over Mikasa's, which was lying on the arm of the chair. She just flashed him a smile, and he gave one as well. They were talking quietly, so quiet that I couldn't hear them. Not that I was eavesdropping, but I'm still curious. And very bored. This movie isn't that scary, but it is pretty creepy.

Out of boredom, I rested my chin in the palm of my hand, propping my arm up with my elbow resting on the arm of the chair.

When the movie finally ended, the lights came back on as the credits were rolling. People were getting up and leaving. I exited, following behind Mikasa and Jean. We threw away our trash and got in his car to leave. I sat in the back quietly, while he talked and drove.

He parked his car in the parking lot and I stepped out, waiting for Mikasa. "I'll be up there in a moment, I want to talk to Jean." she informed me. 

"...Alright." I said, shutting the car door. Then I headed up to my place, waiting at my door for Mikasa to come up. 

After a few minutes of waiting, I spotted her after she got out of the elevator, making her way down the hall. "So, whens the wedding?" I teased her.

She playfully rolled her eyes. "So, what did you talk about?" I asked.

"I kinda... let him down." she sighed.

"Oh." I said, surprised. "What did he say?"

"He said he understood, and that he's glad I was honest." she answered, pulling out her door key, then unlocking her door. For some reason, I was relieved she turned him down.

 "Oh, it's already unlocked..." she pointed out.

"Well, see you later." 

"Bye." she replied, then went inside her apartment, closing the door behind her. I turned around to my door, but before i could twist the handle, the door was already opening from the other side. "Eh?" I raised an eyebrow, watching the door open before me.

The door opened to reveal someone I didn't expect to be here; my father.


	18. Doctors & Scientists

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr. Jaeger comes to see Eren, and he has help from a former scientist and current science teacher to find out what happened to the bullet that was once in Eren's shoulder. After finding out, a beach trip is planned out.

** Third Person POV **

"Dad...?" 

Eren had a surprised look. He hadn't seen his father in years, why now? Grisha swallowed before speaking. "Hey..."

"Why are you here?" Eren asked. He didn't know how to feel at the moment. It felt strange seeing him; the man who left him alone. "Not that I don't want you here... but..."

Grisha moved out of the way so Eren could come in the apartment, and he did. Inside was Levi, who was cleaning their kitchen. "U-um..."

"It was messy." was all that Levi said before he resumed cleaning. A few moments later, Mikasa came over as well, seeing that Levi was there. She just took a seat on the couch, while the two were talking and Levi proceeded to clean up.

"Levi told me about you getting hurt, so I came." Grisha informed his son. "He also said something involving a bullet... disappearing?"

"That..." Eren said, then glanced downwards at his shoulder. He pulled his shirt over so that the skin was visible, without a trace of ever being wounded. "It just healed."

"Well that's obviously not normal." Grisha nervously laughed. "We should get that checked out."

Eren gave a short nod. "I don't think I have all the equipment to be able to scan his body, are there any other doctors in the building?" Grisha asked Levi.

"There's a former scientist." Levi started while he rinses out a wet rag over the sink. "Hange Zoe, apartment four. She's a science teacher now, but she'll probably have what you need."

Grisha gave a nod and then headed for Hange's apartment. While he was gone, Eren looked over to Levi, raising an eyebrow in confusion. "How'd you know my father?"

"I know a lot of people." Levi responded, refusing to say anything else. Eren sighed, then sat down next to Mikasa on the couch. She just gave him a small smile, not knowing what to say. Eren noticed a suitcase sitting close to the door. He must have missed it when he walked in. _Was his father planning to stay?_ he wondered to himself.

A few moments later, Grisha came back, followed by Hange. They were both carrying some equipment. "Ello!" Hange greeted everyone, setting down the equipment on the table. Then she adjusted her glasses.

"Hi Miss Zoe." Eren responded, while Mikasa gave a wave. Levi didn't say anything, he just tended to his own business. 

"Please, we're not at school. Call me Hange!" Hange informed with a smile, then looked over at Grisha. "So, what's the situation?"

After informing Hange on Eren's problem, her eyes lit up. "So, he's like a lizard? He can grown back what he loses?! That's so cool!"

Levi almost let out a laugh, but held it in. "A lizard?" Eren questioned. 

Hange and Grisha took the equipment, and after Eren took of his shirt and sat on the dining table, they scanned the area where the bullet had been. "So unsanitary..." Levi muttered to himself, seeing Eren sitting on the table.

When they were done, Hange and Grisha were discussing things.

"So... can I like, put my shirt back on? I'm getting cold over here." Eren spoke up after several minutes. He was getting uncomfortable sitting on a table shirtless. Not only that, but Mikasa was still there. He sighed, kicking his feet that were dangling over the table out of boredom.

"Alright." Grisha said, looking at Eren.

"You're being stalked." Hange said.

"What?!" Eren exclaimed, "Stalked?!"

"Well..." Grisha started. "Whatever they shot you with, contained nanoscoptic probes. The nanoscopic probed were sent through your bloodstream. The probes seem to be tracking your location."

"That's what it looks like." Hange said. Grisha nodded in agreement.

Eren eyes were wide. "Can't you get them out?" Mikasa asked. 

Grisha shook his head. "They're planted in his bloodstream, it's really difficult and dangerous. We have to have better technology, which will take awhile."

"Oh..." Mikasa said, glancing over at Eren, who was still in shock.

"You shouldn't worry too much right now, just be careful." Grisha informed Eren. He nodded and hopped off the table, grabbing his shirt that was on the couch arm, then slipped it over his head. "Alright..." Eren sighed, "So are you... staying?" he asked his father.

Grisha nodded. "Okay." Eren replied, looking downwards. "...Welcome back." 

Then Eren's phone and Mikasa's buzzed at the same time, alerting them that they had a text. Mikasa pulled hers out of her pocket, along with Eren. Both of them read over the message once they opened it. 

* * *

 

 **From:** _Sasha_

 **Sent to:** _Eren, Mikasa, Armin, Connie, Jean, Marco, Reiner, Bertholdt, Annie, Ymir, Krista_

_Hey guys! Since we had ideas of going to the beach, Me and Connie decided to plan a trip, how fun! The day after tomorrow is supposed to be the warmest this week, so how about then? Please let me know about who can and can't go. We'll probably only be able to spend two days there._ _Also, you'll have to bring your own money to pay for the hotel room and whatnot. We also need a mature chaperone to come along, and we'll probably have to drive two vehicles as well. I hope this is okay?  
_ _~Sasha_

* * *

 

"Who would be the chaperone?" Mikasa questioned, glancing over at Eren, who seemed to have finished reading the text. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Did I hear... _chaperone_?" Hange asked, her golden brown eyes lighting up behind her glasses. "For what?"

"Sasha and Connie planned a beach trip in a day." Eren informed her. 

"Yeah, and they need a 'mature chaperone'." Mikasa said and quoted, looking up at her.

"Oh! Pick me!" Hange suggested. "I'm mature!"

"Oh please, _you_? _Mature_?" Levi said, watching Hange get excited. " _A rock_ is more mature than you, shitty glasses."

"Hey!" she objected. 

"Sure, I'll tell Sasha." Mikasa replied, getting ready to send a response to Sasha. "Oh yeah, Levi, can I go?"

"Not if this idiot is going to be chaperoning." Levi responded. "She can barely take care of herself, let alone a group of brats."

Hange glanced at him. "You're just mad because I'm taller than you, shorty."

"Shut up." Levi shot a glare up at her.

"Can I go?" Eren asked Grisha, who was currently unpacking some things from his suitcase. 

"Sure." Grisha answered, "Just be careful."

"And I...?" Mikasa asked, looking at Levi. 

He sighed, hesitating to answer at first. "Yes, but I am _also_ going to be chaperoning." 

"Alright." Mikasa replied, then texted her response to Sasha. 

After a few minutes, everyone knew what was happening. The only people not going were Ymir and Krista, because Krista was sick and Ymir was helping her back to health. Levi and Hange were chaperoning. They would figure out who was riding with who later, and everyone was paying for themselves. They also decided that they would spend one night and two days there, leaving a bit early in the morning the day after tomorrow. 

Hange, Levi and Mikasa left the Jaeger's place and went back to their own business after hearing the news. "See you later Mikasa." Eren said, catching her before she left.

"Bye." she responded with a small smile and left, closing the door behind her. After they left, Eren and Grisha had some catching up to do, along with getting things straightened up around the apartment. Grisha was fixing up his room and his office while Eren took a shower and got ready for bed. 

Everyone was hoping that this trip would be enjoyable.

After all, you never know what will happen in the future.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	19. Lets Go to the Beach

** Third Person POV **

It was seven in the morning and everyone was almost ready to go. Everyone was in the lobby, ready to go, except for Jean, who went back to his apartment to grab something he forgot. When he returned, everyone was working out the car situation; who was riding with who.

"Me and Marco are riding together." Jean informed Hange and Levi. They both gave a nod, checking the two off the list. "Wait, shouldn't I drive?" Marco asked.

"Why you?" Jean asked in response. Marco just looked at him. "Remember what happened last time we went on a trip with you driving?"

Jean sighed, "True. You can drive."

"My car is in the shop right now, so Hange, your car?" Levi suggested, looking over at her.

"Alright, I have an SUV, and I can fit seven people in." she replied, "Who's riding with us?"

"Me and Connie." Sasha answered for her and Connie, standing next to him. He was carrying one of her bags, as well as his. "Me as well." Armin spoke up, grabbing his bag.

"Us too." Eren added, looking over at Mikasa. She nodded. She didn't have her license, and he didn't feel like driving when he could just ride with Hange and Levi.

Reiner asked to ride with Jean and Marco, and they agreed. "Are you driving your truck?" Annie asked Bertholdt.

"Y-yeah." he stuttered his answer, "Why?"

"Can I ride with you then?" she replied, then added, "I'd rather not ride with them. Too many people, small car."

Bertholdt nodded.

"Alright, so the car situation is settled then?" Hange asked. Everyone responded "Yes."

"Everyone have what they need?" Levi asked as well. "We aren't coming back, so make sure you have money and whatnot."

Everyone checked their pockets and purses, then gave him an answer. With that, everyone put their bags and suitcases up, then got in and put on heir seat belts.

Hange drove her dark blue SUV, while Levi sat in the passenger seat. Her car was slightly messy, so Levi had to fix that before he got in. Sasha and Connie were sitting in the two seats behind them, while Mikasa, Eren and Armin were sitting in the very back, with Eren in the middle of the two. It was kind of crowded, but they didn't mind.

Bertholdt and Annie were riding in his black truck, so he was on the drivers side and Annie was in the passenger seat, with their bags in the back seat.

Marco was driving his small, silver car, with Jean in the passenger seat and Reiner in the middle of the back, their bags in the back seat or the trunk.

The coast wasn't too far from Shiganshina, so the ride wouldn't be too long. It was about an hour and a half ride, excluding stopping fast food and other stuff. Most everyone had already eaten breakfast already, besides Sasha who had brought food with her anyways for the trip.

After a long hour and a half, they finally arrived at the hotel Sasha had suggested checking out. It was now almost nine in the morning, which left them some time to do stuff until it became night. They went in and checked in rooms for everyone.

Hange and Levi were sharing a room, even after he objected but apparently it would be cheaper so he decided that he would. Eren and Mikasa were sharing a room. Armin was gonna share a room with Connie and Sasha. Jean and Marco were sharing a room. Reiner, Bertholdt and Annie were sharing a room as well.

After they were all checked in, and they got their room keys, they headed to their rooms. Levi informed them that after they were set up, they'd head down to the ocean. The hotel they checked in to had a small public pool, and it was also pretty close to the ocean, to where they could just walk down.

** Eren's POV **

No matter what, I couldn't help but have a creepy feeling knowing someone, somewhere, knew my location and probably more than just that.

Shaking off the feeling, I held the room key tighter in my hand, then unlocked mine and Mikasa's room door. I opened the door, letting her go in first, then let it close behind me. I placed my bag down on the floor, then glanced over at Mikasa, who had her attention elsewhere. I followed her gaze towards the bed. Not the _beds_ , the bed.

"Why did they give us a room with only _one_ bed?" I questioned, looking at the double bed.

Mikasa shrugged her shoulders in response. "I'll go talk to the lady at the desk."

"Okay." she replied, then watched me leave the room.

After having an argument with the receptionist, I headed back up to the room, where Mikasa was just sitting on the small couch. "She said they're completely booked now, so there isn't any other rooms." I explained with a sigh, "Sorry."

"It's fine." she responded. "We can worry about that later I guess..."

"Yeah." I agreed, "Should we get ready to go down to the ocean?"

She nodded, searching through her bag for I guess her bathing suit. I decided to do the same, finding my dark blue and white swim trunks. We both took turns changing clothes in the bathroom. I waited while she was changing, and started putting my other clothes back in my bag.

When Mikasa came back out and was changed, I couldn't stop staring. I wasn't staring where you'd think I would be.

I was staring at her abs.

 _How much does she work out?!_ I wondered to myself. _Then again, she did grow up with Levi._

"Something wrong?" she asked, slipping a plain white cover over her red-orange bikini. She had also ditched the scarf. I shook my head in response.

When we were finished getting ready and had our towels, sandals and whatever else we needed, we met up with everyone in the lobby. I looked around, noting everyone's appearance.

Sasha and Connie were somewhat twinning, Sasha wearing a salmon colored bikini with white stripes,and Connie wearing the same color trunks. Connie was carrying a bag.

Annie was wearing a simple, teal colored one piece, and had simple sunglasses laying on her head, and she was carrying a beach bag.

Bertholdt was wearing blood red swim trunks and Reiner was wearing navy blue ones, along with some sunglasses on his face.

Armin was wearing pale blue ones with white stripes and he was carrying a book and a towel with him. He also seemed to have on sunscreen, since it was slightly visible on his face.

Jean was wearing solid black swim trunks and Marco was wearing dark purple ones.

Hange was wearing an emerald green one piece, with tinted glasses to replace her usual ones.

And last but not least, Levi was wearing black trunks with bright blue lining. He was also helping Hange carry her beach bag and umbrella.

When everyone was ready, we all left the hotel and headed down to the beach.


	20. Beach Fun

** Third Person POV **

The beach wasn't as crowded as they expected it to be. There was an open spot that they took, setting up their chairs and stuff there. Hange layed out in the sun on her towel and Levi was sitting in one of the foldable chairs beside her, while the teens had their fun.

Sasha and Connie were trying to build the most amazing sand castle, making it as big as they could. When they had it complete, they grabbed Sasha's camera and took a picture, after they did Connie accidentally fell on it and ruined it.

Armin was walking around the shore, getting in the water a bit and collecting seashells he found that stuck out to him. When he was done with that, he went to the place where Levi and Hange were, then layed on his towel to read a book he had brought with him.

Since Reiner and Bertholdt didn't have anything to do, they decided to let Annie bury them in the sand like she asked if she could. That was a mistake, considering the fact that it would be difficult to get out. When they did get out, they teamed up on Annie while she was laying in the sun, burying her this time.

Then there was Jean and Eren, who were kicking sand on each other.

"Knock it off, horsey!" Eren demanded, grabbing a bunch of sand and tossing it at Jean's face.

"Quit it, douchebag! You did it first!" Jean yelled in response, kicking sand on Eren again. Short moments later, Mikasa and Marco had to get involved and break it up.

~

After everyone had had their fun, it was becoming evening. They went back to their hotel rooms and washed up, then went out for dinner. They walked to the nearest pizza place, which wasn't far at all.

When they were finished eating, it was getting late, so they decided to head back to their hotel.

** Mikasa's ** **** ** POV **

After we parted from the group, me and Eren headed to our room. I flipped open my cellphone lid and checked the time, which read nine o' clock.

"Are you tired?" Eren asked, looking in my direction from beside me. Our walking speed slowed down.

"Not really." I answered honestly, shaking my head. "You?"

He shook his head as well. "Wanna do something else then? Before we go to sleep."

"Sure." I replied. We decided to take a walk, down the street and on the beach. The beach wasn't completely empty, but it wasn't close to crowded. There were some couples, adults and elders still out there, minding their own business.

The moon was above the horizon, reflecting on the ocean water. The sky above was also clear; every twinkling star could be seen. I looked up, admiring the amazing night sky.

I noticed that I've rarely ever took in the world's beauty.

"It's clear out tonight." Eren commented, gazing up at the sky as well. We were walking side by side along the shore, right before the water reached. We kept walking back and fourth at certain lengths, so that we wouldn't get to far down the coast and forget where the hotel was.

"Yeah..." I agreed, glancing over at him. He looked so stunning, his soft hair, his gorgeous smile, and _especially_ _his_ _eyes_. They were sparkling under the stars, holding their beautiful color. "It's beautiful."

He nodded in agreement, moving his gaze from the sky to me. "I've never really payed much attention to the sky."

"Me either." I replied, looking away from him. We continued to walk, leaving footprints in the sand behind us. We talked about a few more things for a while. We even shared some old stories with each other.

A while later, it was almost ten o' clock and we decided to head back to the hotel. We returned to our room.

"So, what about the sleeping arrangement?" I questioned. I'll sleep on the couch, and let him have the bed. I did bring a blanket with me.

"We could just share I guess?" he suggested, not seeming to mind. "Unless you think that's weird..."

"S-sure, I don't mind." I responded in a stutter. Why the hell did I stutter? and why did I answer so quickly?

 _Chill_ _out_ _Mikasa_ , I mentally scolded myself.

"Alright then, I'm gonna go change then." he informed me, grabbing what seemed to be his pajamas from his bag. Then he went into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. When he came out, he was wearing red plaid pajama bottoms and a solid black tank top. He had also brushed his teeth it seemed.

Since he was done, I grabbed my clothes as well and headed to the bathroom. I brushed my teeth, brushed my hair and changed into my pajamas, which was just a loose red t-shirt and some black shorts. I left the bathroom and noticed that he was already getting in bed.

I hurried and plugged my cellphone into the charger and removed my scarf, placing it neatly in my bag. After that, I turned off the light and climbed into the space of the bed Eren wasn't occupying. The only light that was illuminating the room was a lamp beside Eren on the nightstand, while the one on my side was off.

"Goodnight." he said as he turned off the lamp.

"Goodnight." I replied, then listened as he turned on his side and felt him pull the sheets up. I did the same, facing my back to him. The room was dead silent. Eventually, I drifted off to sleep.

~

I woke up, feeling the sheets pull away. It was still dark when I opened my eyes, so it must still be night. I rolled over on my side, seeing what was going on with the sheets being pulled. Eren was falling off the bed.

My reflexes acting fast, I reached over and grabbed him by the arm before he fell off the edge, then pulled him back up.

"Huh...?" I heard Eren groan, then he reached a hand up and rubbed one of his eyes.

"You were falling..." I informed him, gently letting go of his arm.

"Oh... thanks." he replied, then sighed. "Sorry for waking you."

"Don't worry." I assured him. "I would've woke up either way."

The room got quiet again for a few minutes. "I guess I'll go back to sleep then." he spoke up, breaking the silence.

"Okay." I replied. "Don't sleep so close to the edge, if you don't want to fall off."

"Alright..." he said. Then I layed back down, facing my back towards him again. This time he was facing me.

A chill went down my spine, because I could just barely feel his breathing on my neck. "Goodnight again."

"Goodnight." I responded.

~

In the morning, I woke up after Eren left the bed, since I felt the bed move as he left. We both got ready and headed down with the group to eat breakfast at a cafe down the street, which was far enough that we had to drive.

For the rest of the day, we spent some time at the ocean and at the pool at the hotel were staying at.

Later when it became evening, we decided to leave the beach since we probably couldn't all afford to stay another night. We all made sure we had our things and then checked out of the hotel.

After that, we headed back home to Shiganshina.


	21. I Wont Let Them Get You

** Mikasa's POV **

It's been a little over two hours since we've got back from the beach, and I had just finished unpacking my things. Levi had taken night patrol tonight so I was alone now. After I took a shower and got dressed in more comfortable clothes, I decided to step out onto the balcony.

When I stepped out there, I noticed that Eren was sitting against the wall on his side of the now broken divider. Neither of us had mentioned to anyone to fix it, but we did clean up the mess it had left.

"Oh, hi." he spoke up, glancing up at me while I slid my balcony door closed. He was playing some game on this small device. I gave him a small wave in return, then took a seat in the open spot next to him. "What brings you out here?" he asked, turned off his game and placing it on the other side of him.

"I don't know, I'm bored I guess." I replied and sighed, leaning my head against the wall behind us. The balcony floor and walls were probably really dirty, but I didn't care, and he didn't seem to either since he was sitting out here as well. We didn't have any chairs out here, and the balcony wasn't that big. "So... it seems like there's people out to get both of us." I spoke up.

"Yeah..."

All of a sudden, I felt something leaning against my left side and on my shoulder. Startled by the sudden movement, I glanced over to see what it was. Eren had leaned himself against me and his head was laying on my shoulder now. "Don't worry though," he said between a yawn, "I wont let them get you."

I could feel my lips forming a smile. "I wont let them get you either."

He slowly lifted his head from my shoulder, turning his face to look into my eyes. I could see a faint smile on his face. We both just gazed into each other's eyes for a moment.

Then, we were both suddenly surrounded in almost complete darkness.

"Huh...?" Eren quietly asked and I could feel him sit up straight. " _Another_ blackout?"

"I guess so." I responded and sighed, sitting up as well.

"Strange..." he commented. I nodded in agreement, but from being in the dark he couldn't have seen that.

He used his game device as a temporary light source until he could find an actual flashlight. I went with him through his apartment while he did so. When he found a flashlight, I followed him while he lit the way towards his front door.

But as we approached the door, a sequence of sounds began, causing us to stop in our tracks.

First, we heard the faint sound of a gunshot,which was followed by a scream. Then, we heard the sound of glass being shattered. Last, we heard a car alarm go off from below us.

"What the..." Eren trailed off. After we heard that, we both quickly made our way down to the first floor, to see what was going on. 

On our way towards the stairs, I had accidentally bumped into someone, causing us both to tumble over. I watched as their flashlight was knocked out from their hand, causing the light to flicker until it stopped rolling on the ground.

"A-ah, sorry!" I heard a male voice quickly apologize. The voice belonged to Bertholdt. He was dressed in his pajamas and his hair was slightly messy, as I could tell from the little light source I had from Eren, which was his now dimly lit flashlight. Bertholdt must have been going to sleep when the power cut off.

"It's okay." I assured him. "I think everyone's gonna be in a hurry to find out what's happening."

"Y-yeah, it didn't sound good." Bertholdt responded, then seemed to help himself up. "Now that I think about it... going towards the source _probably_ isn't a good idea."

Eren spoke up, still shining the light on both of us. He extended out his hand towards me, "You guys okay?" 

"I'm fine." I replied, taking the hand he offered, and pulled myself up. The lights and power made a sound as it kicked back on.

All three of us then headed down towards the lobby. Eren was still holding my hand for some reason, pulling me along with him.

 Surprisingly, some people were showing up to the scene. Outside there were now police cars coming up, along with ambulances and eventually a firetruck was most likely to come. Everyone was crowding around the doors and windows, trying to see what had happened. What we saw shocked us.

 _Marco was dead_ , lying on top on a parked car, covered in blood. 

We were all frightened and devastated, _especially Jean,_  who had showed up later than us. 

After the police were almost finished cleaning up the scene, Erwin and Hange informed us all on what had happened, according to their knowledge. 

Apparently Marco was shot and killed during the blackout, then he was pushed out of a window on the 6th floor. Someone had hacked into the building's power again, cutting the power and disabling the security cameras and such. So right now there was almost no way to have evidence on who committed the murder. Erwin and Hange both warned us to be careful, and they assured us that there were security guards around the building now to be safe.

"I can't believe," Krista quietly began and sniffled, due to her cold that she still had, "That someone would do that..." Ymir put a hand on her shoulder.

 "It's scary how dangerous the world is..." Armin said, looking downwards.

Me and Eren exchanged glances, still holding hands. The room fell silent.

~

Later that night, everyone had comforted Jean about their lost friend, and headed to bed, since it was late. Armin was the one who mostly comforted Jean.

"That's scary..." I quietly commented as me and Eren were walking up the stairs side by side, his shoulder barely brushing against mine. We had let go of holding hands a short while ago.

"Yeah..." Eren agreed. "We need to start being extra careful..."

"Do you think..." I started, "That someone who is tracking your location is related to this?"

"No idea."

We finally approached our floor and headed down the hallway for our doors. I stopped at mine and he stopped at his, but he didn't go inside. "Something wrong?"

"You're going to home alone all night, aren't you?" Eren asked. 

I nodded in response, "Why? Do you think that's unsafe...?"

"Or maybe I'm just paranoid..." he sighed, "Sorry."

"Don't be." I assured him, "This _is_ a really scary situation right now."

"So should I sleep over there?" he asked. 

"Why not." I shrugged. He gave a nod, then went into his place to tell his dad where he was going to be. After that, he came back out in pajamas and followed me inside my apartment.

I locked the doors and closed the blinds. Levi had his key, so he could get in easily.

When both me and Eren were ready for bed, we both layed on some blankets and pillows placed on the floor, since we were both stubborn and wouldn't decide who get's the bed. It was a single bed, so it couldn't be shared.

The room got quiet and we both drifted off to sleep.

~

After a while, I had woken up to Eren tossing and turning. The room was still dimly lit by an old nightlight I had plugged into my wall; it wasn't morning yet.

"Eren, wake up!" I said, grabbing him by his shoulders. He must be having a nightmare.

His eyes shot open, looking right up at me. They were teary and a bit red. "Were you having a nightmare?"

He nodded. "Want to talk about it?"

He shrugged, then all of a sudden he pulled me into an embrace. "Eh?" I was confused as this sudden move.

"It was about you, actually." he admitted. 

"Oh..." I said. I didn't expect him to say that. "Was it horrible?"

I could feel him nod. "Don't worry... it was only a dream." I assured him, wrapping my arms around him as well.

"I won't let them get you."

"I won't let them get you either." I responded. 

After that, we fell back asleep peacefully.


	22. Jealousy

** Third Person POV **

It's been around two weeks after the death of Marco and school has started back for the teens. Between the group of friends, it's been quiet.

Today was a Thursday and school had just let out, dismissing everyone to go home. Eren and Mikasa had collected their things and headed for his parked car.

Outside, it was starting to get warmer by each day that passed by.

They both got into his car and he cranked it, leaving the school parking lot.

"Wanna get ice cream or something before we go home?" Eren decided to ask, keeping his eyes on the road as he drove. He was craving ice cream at the moment. "I'll pay."

Mikasa answered, "Sure."

And so they did. Eren parked his car in front of the small ice cream shop and they went inside. Surprisingly, it was somewhat busy today.

Him and Mikasa waited in the line for a short while. When their turn to order, Mikasa noticed something. The cashier lady was _flirting_ with Eren.

She waited a few minutes before saying anything, that was until the cashier offered to write her phone number on the cup of Eren's ice cream. She didn't even get an answer out of him before she started writing it. "Here-"

"Could you just give us our ice cream? We don't have all day." Mikasa interrupted her, folding her arms across her chest. They both just glared at each other for a moment, until the lady gave up.

The cashier rolled her eyes and sighed, handing Eren the cup. She handed Mikasa's hers as well, then told them both what they owed. Eren took out his money and payed for both, getting his change back afterwards. After that, they went outside to eat, sitting on a bench that was on the sidewalk.

"What was that about?" Eren asked before shoveling some ice cream into his mouth.

"What?"

"You seemed upset earlier." Eren responded, talking with his mouth full of chocolate ice cream.

Mikasa handed him a napkin to clean up his now messy mouth, "Please don't talk with your mouth full. And it was nothing."

He wiped his mouth off with the napkin. "It didn't seem like nothing... Was it the cashier girl?"

 _The slut, you mean?_ Mikasa mentally corrected him, but she didn't say that out loud. She was letting _some other_ emotion control her thoughts. Anger, or jealousy maybe? She didn't even know why it upsetted her. "I guess so..." she replied.

"Oh..." he said, having food in his mouth again. Ice cream dripped from the corner of his mouth.

Mikasa sighed in annoyance, then grabbed a napkin. "I swear..." she trailed off, reaching over and wiping Eren's mouth off herself, as if he were a child.

"Hey!" he objected, shooing her hand away after she was done. "I can do that myself. I'm not your little brother."

They ate in silence for a few moments, until Eren spoke up again.

"I wouldn't have called her anyways."

Mikasa glanced over at him. "Huh?"

"If that makes you feel better..." he replied. He didn't want to make her upset, he would feel bad. She just looked down at her ice cream quietly, not knowing how to respond.

When they were finished, they disposed of their trash and then got back in the car, driving home again.

The ride was mostly quiet, besides the music that the radio was playing. After Eren parked, they headed up to their apartments.

"H-hey." Eren said, stopping Mikasa from entering her front door after she unlocked it.

"Hm?"

He hesitated before replying, "Ah, nevermind..."

Mikasa just looked at him for a moment. She sighed, a small smile appearing on her lips.

Then she inched closer to him and planted a gentle kiss on his nearest cheek, getting a bit close to his lips, "Thank you."

His eyes slightly widened.

"S-see you later." Quickly she went and entered her door, closing it behind her, embarrassed at what she had just did. But, she had no regrets.

She left Eren standing there, in confusion and shock. He blinked a few times. "See you later..." he trailed off, staring at the closed door. He could feel his face getting hot, he knew he was blushing. Slowly he reached a hand up and touched where she had kissed.

 _What had she even thanked him for?_ he wondered to himself.

He also didn't notice Sasha standing across the hallway, just coming out of her front door. Her lips slowly formed into a grin; She had probably witnessed what happened.

"Ooooo~"

_"Shut up potato girl!"_


	23. Time Flies

**Third Person POV**

Days flew by while summer was soon to approach, and now it was the last day of school. Nobody could really believe it, thinking that the school year had went by like a breeze.

"I can't believe it's the last day." Krista said. The group of friends were in a classroom with Miss Zoe. No teachers were racking today of course, what they were mainly doing was watching the students, making sure there was no chaos. Most students were chatting, helping clean up or looking through the yearbook. Most people were waiting until the end of the day to sign yearbooks.

"This years been fun." Ymir commented, propping her feet up on her desk. She was sitting next to Krista at the table. Each in the classroom had room for two. The group was towards the back of the class, away from others.

Everyone agreed with her. A few moments later, Jean, along with Armin, came over with a yearbook in his hands. They have been hanging out recently, after the loss of Marco. 

Curious, the group crowding around the table he sat at and they all flipped through it.

"Oh boy, sports pictures." Jean mumbled as they came across the page.

"I didn't know you played football..." Mikasa commented, glancing over at Eren. He shrugged.

Mikasa wasn't at this school when they played many sports. She scanned the page, seeing the football team. Eren, Jean, Bertholdt, Reiner, along with some other boys, were in the picture. Almost the same people were in the basketball pictures.

"Ha, Annie." Reiner laughed, pointed at the picture with the cheerleaders. Somehow this year, Krista, with the help of Ymir, convinced Annie to be a cheerleader with her.

"I think she looked pretty." Bertholdt quietly commented, immediately regretting it. He was now embarrassed.

"Shut up." was all Annie said towards Reiner, rolling her eyes. Her face had turned a bright shade of red at Bertholdt's comment.

"I look good in this picture!" Krista commented, pointing at the individual one of her.

"Sure do." Reiner said at the same time as Ymir. They sent glares at each other.

They flipped to another page. "Hey! Who took this picture?!" Sasha cried out, looking at the picture took of her. She had been partners with Connie on a science project, and she was caught in a funny pose. Their experiment had blown up, causing Sasha to react shocked. That's when she was caught in the picture.

"Potato girl strikes again!" Jean bursted out laughing.

"Stop calling me that!" Sasha ordered, slapping his arm with the back of her hand.

"Ow!"

"I've always wondered, how did Sasha get that nickname?" Mikasa questioned after they were both silent. Jean decided o tell the story.

"Sasha over here, during freshman year, was caught by Coach Shadis, eating a baked potato in gym class!" Jean laughed so hard he snorted.

"Ohh..." Mikasa said, understanding now. Everyone giggled whole Sasha just sat down, pouting. 

Give me a break..." she mumbled.

They came across several more pictures, funny and memorable. Some people had gotten labeled. The group got quiet when they came to one of them.

'Most likely to be best friends forever', the picture was labeled. It had both Jean and Marco in it, striking a silly pose.

To everyone's surprise, Jean gave a smile. "That's a good picture..."  
Everyone agreed with him.

Another one had a photo of Connie as Sasha, labeled as 'Should be a couple.'  
Their faces just grew red, while everyone teased them about it.

They turned another page, scanning through the pictures. When they were done looking through it, they started remembering stories that occurred this year.

"I remember when Mikasa got suspended for punching that bully." Connie spoke up, "It was so _cooool_ _!_ "

"Yeah, that's when everyone knew not piss her off." Sasha added. She was right, Mikasa earned a reputation that day. People knew not to mess with her or her friends.

Mikasa recalled the memory happening many weeks ago. Armin had been being bullied by this boy that was older than herself and Armin. After commanding him to stop, he continued to ruin Armin's locker by tearing out his papers and things. He was doing this because apparently Armin refused to let him copy his homework. 

The bully had ignored her command, telling her to go away or he would do the same to her and Eren. Mikasa demanded he stop one more time, and his only response was to call her an 'annoying bitch' and to 'go away or else.'

Mikasa had seen and heard enough from him at that point, she inched forward and landed a punch straight to the side of his face with a force that could've knocked him out. Eren had been in the bathroom while this happened, coming out right when the bully got punched. This resulted in the bully _and_ Mikasa getting suspended from school for a few days, along with Mikasa's new fierce reputation. Some were scared of her.

Throughout this year, Mikasa was pretty quiet. She participated in gym, sat with her friends at lunch, helped in group projects, other than that, she was relatively quiet. She was mostly seen hanging out with Eren or sometimes Armin.

The bell echoed throughput the classrooms and hallways, dismissing all the students. Everyone was wild, quickly signing others yearbooks and piling out of the door to go home, ready for summer break. The friends said their goodbyes and headed home. 

They didn't need to say long, heartfelt farewells because almost all of them lived in the same apartment building, so they'd probably see each other often. In fact, Krista insisted that they all have a party on the roof in one or two days to celebrate school being let out, so they were all looking forward to it. 

Eren and Mikasa drove home in silence most of the way, the only sound heard being the radio which was playing music. Eren decided to break the silence and speak up, keeping his eyes on the road as he drove.

"So... I was wondering," he began, swallowing, "Why did you... kiss me on the cheek the other day?"

Mikasa glanced over at him for a second. He returned it, then they both looked away at the same time. "U-uh I... I don't know." she stuttered. She knew he would mention it one day, but she didn't expect him to now.

"I just... did." she added, unsure of what else to say. _Why did I do that?_ she wondered to herself. In embarrassment, she covered her face with her hands. _Oh my gosh i'm such an idiot..._ she mentally scolded herself.

Eren parked the car and switched it off. He looked over at her, "What's wrong?"

"I'm so stupid..." she quietly mumbled from behind her hands.

"No you're not." he assured her, then reached over to remove her hands from her face. She looked downwards, then back up to his face. He smiled, then leaned up and gently planted a kiss on her left cheek. He pulled away, seeing her reaction. She just widened her eyes a bit in shock, her face turning bright red.

"W-well then..." he started, his face turning red as well, "Let's go inside."

She nodded in agreement. They both got out and headed up to their apartments.

"S-see you later then, I guess..." Mikasa spoke quietly before entering her front door, and glimpsed over at him.

"A-ah, wait." he said, catching her before she went inside, stepping a tad closer to her.

"Hm?" she met his gaze.

He glanced down at the floor for a moment, then looked back up at her, who was waiting patiently for his response. _Is he nervous?_ Mikasa wondered, seeing how he was acting. He just looked into her eyes.

He sighed. _Screw it,_ he thought to himself.

Leaning in closer to her, he moved a few strands of hair out of her face, tucking it behind her ear. Her eyes widened as he met her lips with his. A few seconds later, they both pulled away from the kiss.

"Okay, _now_ I'll see you later." Eren rushed to say, his face red. Quickly, he went inside his apartment which was unlocked.

"See you later..." Mikasa trailed off, watching the door close behind him, still in shock. She reached her fingers up to touch her lips, a small smile forming.

A few moments later she went inside her apartment, mentally screaming. 


	24. Texts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and Mikasa spend their Saturday texting and hanging out.

** Mikasa's POV **

I woke up to my phone buzzing beside me on my night stand. My digital clock read 10:14 AM and it was a Saturday morning, the first morning of summer break.

After tiredly rubbing my eyes, I grabbed my phone from my night stand, then flipped open the lid to read the message.

**_good morning :)_ **

**_-Eren_ **

I sleepily typed my response, then hit the send button. Remembering our kiss from yesterday, I felt my face get hot and redden. _That was my first real kiss. With him. Yesterday. Oh my gosh._

**_Good morning_ **

**_-Mikasa_ **

It was the first 'good morning' text I've ever received from him. The only times he usually texts me is when he asks me if I need to go anywhere. Getting up from my bed, I stretched out my limbs and decided to take a quick shower.

When I got back out of the shower, I wrapped a towel around myself and briefly dried my hair with another. I got dressed into some comfortable clothes and came back to grab my phone, with another message from Eren. I read his message while I walked through the living room and into the kitchen, about to eat something for breakfast.

**_what are u doing_ **

**_-Eren_ **

I typed my response, then hit send.

**_About to eat breakfast, you?_ **

**_-Mikasa_ **

Levi had already left for work, so I was home alone. I poured some cereal into a bowl and walked into the living room to sit on the couch and eat. I also turned on the television while I ate. My phone vibrated again about a minute later.

**_just ate breakfast, can i come over later?_ **

**_-Eren_ **

I read over his message, wondering about why he wanted to come over. Maybe he was bored?

**_Sure, why do you want to come over?_ **

**_-Mikasa_ **

I continued to eat my cereal while I waited for his reply. A few minutes later my phone buzzed again.

**_my dad wants me to run errands for him and i thought afterwards we could just hang out_ **

**_-Eren_ **

After reading his message, I quickly responded and finished eating my bowl of cereal, along with drinking the milk.

**_Oh okay, see you later then?_ **

**_-Mikasa_ **

I got up from the couch and placed my now empty bowl in the sink. Turning on the radio, I found a station I like. Since Eren is coming over, I might as well straighten up the apartment. With Levi gone for a while, the place gets somewhat messy somehow. Mostly just clothes in my room and the kitchen mess. He sent another text a few minutes later.

**_see you later :D_ **

**_-Eren_ **

I couldn't help but smile at the smiley Eren had added to his text. After reading his message, I closed my phone lid and turned up my music a bit. Then I began to work on straightening up my room and the kitchen.

When I finished that about a half hour later, I changed into more casual clothes. I wasn't trying to impress him, but I didn't wanna look like a mess. I don't know about how he feels about me, let alone my own feelings. I've never had a boyfriend. I also don't recall ever having a crush on anyone. But Eren was different.

I waited for a little while. An hour went by, then two. I was stuck wondering when he would come over, getting a bit anxious. While I waited, I decided to watch TV to distract my thoughts.

After another hour went by, I heard a rough knock at my door. Quickly, I got up and ran to the door, using the peep hole to see who was on the other side. Just as I expected, it was Eren. I opened the door, allowing him inside.

He rushed inside, then I closed the door behind him. "Why were you in a hurry?" I asked, eyeing his shirt. There was a mysterious lump.

Reaching inside his shirt that he had been holding, he revealed the lump to be a small dog. _A dog._ How he managed to keep that hidden... I don't know.

I don't recall the owner of the building, Mr. Smith, allowing pets to be allowed in the building, so I guess that's why Eren had it hid in his shirt. Maybe nobody was around to see him trying to hide the small animal.

"Why..." I trailed off, being cut off by him.

"I found him on the side of the road when I was walking home... he looked lonely. He has no tag, and doesn't look cared for." Eren answered, petting the small dog in his arms.

 _Eren seems to be a dog person... how cute,_ I thought to myself, seeing that he had a soft spot for animals.

The dog was in fact a he, with his furry, black and brown body, which was covered in some dirt. I could tell from his appearance that this dog must be a young German Shepard.

"How long are you gonna keep it hidden?" I asked, then added, "I don't think Levi would like the idea of a dog in our apartment."

Eren slowly nodded, "I'll take it back to my place later, Can we give him a quick bath here?"

"Sure." I answered. With that, me and Eren went to my bathroom and gave our new furry friend a quick bath, ridding him of filth. We had a short splash fight, with me as the winner.

After drying him and ourselves off, we headed back out into my kitchen and fed him a few scraps of food. "Wait... aren't you supposed to not feed an animal if you don't own it?"

Eren shrugged, not seeming to care, "I dunno."

The puppy finished eating and was in a playful mood. I have Eren a few objects that the puppy might enjoy playing with. Eren cleaned up any mess that the puppy made.

Watching him play with the puppy was entertaining, not to mention, utterly adorable. It was to me anyways.

After a while of playing, it was evening. While Eren entertained himself with the puppy, I decided to make dinner for him and myself. I usually cook when Levi isn't home. Me and Eren ate our dinner, then decided to watch a movie, since we saw that it was getting late.

I turned off most of the lights so that we could thee the television screen good, then took a seat next to Eren on the couch. I grabbed the remote control and pressed a button, getting the movie to play.

During the movie, I could feel Eren leaning up against my side, his head slowly falling into my lap. I glanced down to see that his eyes were closed. He seemed to have fallen asleep.

I smiled at his sleeping face. I couldn't resist touching his hair.

Gently, I ran my fingers through it. _He should let it grow out more..._ I thought to myself, admiring his soft, brown hair.

"That feels good..." he sleepily mumbled, followed by a yawn. _He's awake?!_

"A-are you tired?" I asked, already knowing the answer. _It was kind obvious._

I could feel him slightly nod his head. Letting out a small sigh, I continued to run my fingers through his hair. The puppy hopped up onto the couch, curling up beside of Eren. I found myself becoming tired as well.

"Hey Mikasa..." Eren quietly called, not moving from his position, which was laying across the couch with his head on my lap. I slowly rested my head against the arm and back of the couch.

"Hm?"

"I... like you... is that... weird?" he tiredly trailed off. I felt my heart beat fast, then let out a short, faint giggle. I could feel sleep quickly taking over me.

"No..." I answered, _"I like you too, Eren..."_


	25. Party on the Roof

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The friends have a party on the roof to celebrate the end of the school year.

** Third Person POV **

Both Eren and Mikasa woke up the next morning, almost at the same time. When Mikasa had shifted around, it had woken Eren up as well. The puppy was nowhere to be seen at the moment, it must have woke up as well and left the couch.

"Looks like we fell asleep..." Eren spoke up and yawned, stretching out his arms as he sat up. "Sorry for uh... falling asleep on your lap."

"I didn't mind." Mikasa assured and flashed him a gentle smile. He gave one in return and glanced up at the clock on her wall, which currently read 10:05 AM.

They heard footsteps coming from another room, then Levi's bedroom door slowly opened. Today he had the day off from work, it was a Sunday. Levi walked out in his plain white tank top and pajama bottoms, looking over at the two teens on the couch.

"Well you two seemed to sleep well, I couldn't wake either of you up last night. Your positions looked uncomfortable."

Eren and Mikasa exchanged glances, then looked back over at him. Eren felt nervous around Levi. "S-sorry for falling asleep here sir..." he apologized.

Levi stared at him, "I don't care if you sleep here brat, just don't try anything stupid. If you do, I _assure_ you that I'll cut off one of your lizard hands, slowly and painfully so it takes it a while to grow back."

"Y-yes sir." Eren stuttered, frightened by his threat. Levi nodded and headed into the kitchen, making him a cup of tea or something. Eren let out a sigh of relief, then turned to Mikasa. "So..."

"Hm?"

"Are we like... um..." he began, his face growing red. He was keeping his voice quiet, so he wasn't saying all of this to where Levi could hear. "I mean last night you said you liked me-"

"You mean like boyfriend and girlfriend?" Mikasa cut him off, trying to help him out. He looked nervous.

"Y-yeah."

"I-I don't know... are we?" Mikasa nervously laughed, "I've never had a boyfriend before..."

She was right. In all her life, she hasn't had a boyfriend. Not even a crush. She never really cared enough for one person. The only family she had was Levi, and that was all. Now Eren was in her life, and she cared deeply for him. There was a spot in her heart for him now.

Eren may have had small crushes on girls in elementary school or junior high, but those weren't like how he felt now. He's never really had a girlfriend. As much time as he's spent with Mikasa now, he knows how much he cares about her. Her safety was his priority.

"D-do you want to be?" he asked in a stutter, scratching the back of his head. His face was turning a bright shade of red.

"I'd love to." Mikasa answered, giving him a smile. 

"I hate to interrupt your little love fest over there," Levi started, cutting into the conversation, "But why the hell is there a dog in the kitchen?!"

Eren and Mikasa exchanged glances, "U-uh..."

After explaining what happened yesterday, Levi just gave a sigh, not seeming to care. He told Eren that it couldn't stay here and he wouldn't tell Erwin unless it was brought up. 

Soon, Eren went home, agreeing to see Mikasa at the 'end of school year' party their friends are having tonight on the roof. He brought the puppy back with him.

~

The party began at eight o' clock. There was music playing, soda and some snacks Sasha had brought.There was a few folding tables set up and some chairs. It was a simple party. The sky was turning a shade of pink, slowly growing darker by the minute as the sun was setting on the horizon. 

While they were there, Eren had informed the friends on him and Mikasa's relationship status. Their reaction was a mix of "Aww!" and "Finally!"

The conversation changed to several topics. Some people were teasing Connie and Sasha on how they should be a couple, some were talking about what they were planning to do this summer.

Sasha went to get some soda for everyone, only to be met by an empty cooler. "We ran out!" she pouted, turning to Connie. "We should've gotten more..."

"We could go pick some up?" Eren offered, looking over at Mikasa. She gave a nod.

"Yay!" Sasha exclaimed, "Thank you!"

While they left down the stairs to go pick up some soda, realization struck Annie. She looked over at her two friends, "Hey guys..." she said in a low voice.

"Hm?" Bertholdt asked, looking down at her due to their height difference.

"What's wrong?" Reiner asked.

"I'm feeling a bit sick..." she answered, staring at them for a moment. "I think I'm gonna go back to my place."

 Bertholdt glanced over at Reiner, then their gaze went back to her. "I'll go with you." Bertholdt offered. 

"I'll catch up with you two later..." Reiner informed them. With that, Bertholdt and Annie headed down the stairs.

While they waited for Eren and Mikasa's return, the group decided to sit in a circle and play a game of truth or dare and maybe spin the bottle afterwards.

** Mikasa's POV **

Me and Eren walked down the side walk side by side, approaching a nearby convenience store. "What kind should we get?" Eren asked me.

I shrugged my shoulders, "Just get the kind everyone likes I guess?"

He nodded, opening the door for me. I walked inside, watching him let the door close behind him as he came in.

We scanned the shelves for soda and found it, getting two packs of cans. "This should be enough." he said. I nodded my head in agreement. I easily carried one while Eren carried the other. We payed and then walked back out, carrying the two packs by the small holder they each had. 

Eren looked over at me, offering me his hand. I gave a smile and then took it, watching him intertwine our fingers. My hand was smaller and more cold compared to his big, warm one. He swung our arms back and fourth, seeming to have fun while doing so. I didn't mind, of course.

"It's quiet out today..." he commented, glancing around at his surroundings. He was right, the streets were less busy than usual. It was nice and peaceful outside. 

As we began to make our way out of the store parking lot, where it was rather empty, I noticed something strange about Eren. "Are you... okay?" I asked, concern in my tone.

"Yeah why?" he asked, glancing at me with his green orbs, which were _glowing_. I know they aren't supposed to do that. 

"Your eyes..."

 He stopped in his tracks. "Is something in it?"

I shook my head, "They're glowing."

"Huh?" he began, raising an eyebrow. Before he could say anything else, he dropped the soda pack and his eyes closed, then he suddenly started to pass out. 

"Eren!" I gasped, grabbing under his back before he collided with the ground. "What the-"

My voice was cut off by footsteps that could be heard from behind me. I turned my head to see the same person who attacked Eren that day at the park, but this time there were two. 

I was expecting these people to be human traffickers, but it looks like they're the ones after Eren.

They had dark green hoodies with their hoods up, along with eye masks to disguise their face., which wasn't helping much. From under the hood, I could see the rest of their face, but I couldn't make out exactly who they were.

One was short and seemed to have technology equipment on her. The other was tall and slim.

"Who-" 

"Just make this easy for us and hand him over." the shorter one said, their voice being disguised as they spoke,  "Please?"

They were _asking_ me to just hand him over? Who the hell do they think they are?

"No." I replied, holding onto Eren tighter. "Why do you want him anyways?"

A third hooded figure approached from the corner of a building, "Sorry i'm late." 

This person had more of a muscular build.

"It's a long story." the taller one responded, "Could you please just hand him over?"

"Yeah we don't want any trouble." the one that was late said. 

"She's obviously not gonna hand him over." the shorter one said, "Let's just take him."

With that, they all began trying to get Eren. I easily defended myself and Eren, but I was soon caught off guard and Eren was took from my arms. While being attacked, I could easily make out the three people when they got close to me. 

Reiner, Bertholdt and Annie. 

They noticed that I found out who they were, so they dropped their hoods, revealing their faces.

Annie slung Eren's unconscious body over her shoulder with ease. Reiner came close to me, but I swung a punch that hit him in the nose. He groaned, grabbing it. A few seconds later, blood was dripping from it but it evaporated into thin air. 

They can heal like Eren, but they seem to regenerate faster than he can.

Before I could try and get Eren back, I was lifted off the ground. "Hey, put me down!" I ordered. 

"Sorry, I can't do that." Bertholdt apologized. I flailed my arms, then decided pull at his ear, hoping he would release me, "Ouch my ear!" he exclaimed, grabbing his ear. I didn't have any weapons on me, so I didn't have many options. Reiner glanced over at me and Bertholdt, then went over to grab the dropped packs of soda. 

"Give Eren back!" I demanded, being dropped. I glared up at the three, pulling myself off the ground. I'm not going to let these bastards take Eren.

"I'm sorry about this..." Bertholdt apologized yet again, then quickly grabbed the front of my shirt. _What is he doing!?_

With that, I watched as he got down to my level and banged our heads together. 

My vision got blurry and then went black, my consciousness leaving me.


	26. Abandoned & Abducted

**Third Person POV**

After Mikasa was knocked out, the three were ready to leave. Bertholdt picked Mikasa's unconscious body up bridal style and carried her. It was better than carrying her over his shoulder like Annie was doing to Eren. 

They had agreed to go in somewhat different directions, so that they wouldn't draw so much attention to themselves. They also came to he conclusion that by the time Mikasa woke up, they'd already be gone with Eren. 

Annie and Bertholdt would take the backstreets carrying Mikasa and Eren, but would part ways for Bertholdt to take Mikasa back to her apartment while Annie took Eren to their hideout. 

Reiner would drop the soda off at the party they left and then meet up with Annie and Bertholdt afterwards at the base. 

"Damn, what does this kid eat?" Annie complained, feeling the weight of Eren's body. "He's so fit yet he weighs a ton..."

"He's only a year younger than you Annie, no need to call him a kid," Reiner laughed, not getting a response from her. He sighed, "Well, I'll see you guys later."

With that, he headed towards the apartment building. Annie and Bertholdt took the backstreets, carrying the two unconscious teens with them. They were both silent as they walked for a few minutes.

"Are you okay?" Bertholdt broke the silence, seeing Annie looking downwards in thought.

She sighed, removing her gaze from the ground and up to him, "Why do you care?"

"I-I was just concerned..." 

"Well I was thinking..." she bluntly answered, "About home."

"Oh..." he replied, averting his gaze from her. They continued to walk in silence until they reached the road leading to the apartment building. 

"See you later," Annie quietly said to him before parting ways, "Good luck I guess. Don't be suspicious."

"A-alright, see you later." Bertholdt replied, watching her turn on her heels and walk off. With that he carefully took Mikasa up to her apartment. With ease, he found her door key in her front jeans pocket. He prayed to God hoping that Levi wasn't home, because he didn't know what to do then; he'd be screwed. 

To Bertholdt's luck,  he had gotten into Mikasa's apartment unnoticed and Levi was not there. 

After slipping off her shoes, because he was being kind, he found the room that belonged to her and placed her on her bed gently. He also put the door key back in her pocket where he found it. 

Then he took his leave, making sure to lock the door back behind him. Quickly, he made his way to the hideout that he was supposed to meet up with Reiner and Annie at. 

They truly do just want to go home.


	27. Waking Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikasa and Eren both wake up.

** Mikasa's POV **

"Ugh..."

With a throbbing headache, I slowly sat up in my bed. The sun was shining brightly through my window and it was hurting my eyes.

Forgetting about everything else at the moment, I got up from my bed and made my way into the bathroom to find some medicine for my headache. After getting a glass of water and swallowing the pill, I decided to lay on the couch to rest for a short while.

I sat up and looked at the clock, which read that it was 12 in the afternoon. I knew Levi was probably at work. Looking down, I realized that I was wearing what I wore yesterday. My memory was sort of a blur at the moment. While I was collecting my thoughts, I got up and refilled my glass with water.

I remember going to the party yesterday, and me and Eren went to get soda for everyone. _What happened after that?_ I wondered. _Speaking of which, I don't remember going to bed last night... how did I get back home?_

"I need to take a shower real quick..." I noted, feeling gross in my clothes. I headed for the bathroom to take a shower.

When I got out, I put on some clean clothes and started drying my hair. Grabbing my hair brush from my dresser, I went to the bathroom and began brushing my damp hair out.

Looking in the mirror, I noticed something different. "What the hell...?"

There was a yellowish colored bruise on the very top of my forehead. Like an instinct, I pressed down slightly and felt the pain it left. Then last nights events flashed through my mind. My heart sank in my chest.

"Eren..."

I dropped my brush and ran to the living room, quickly slipping on my shoes and then I grabbed my key and left my apartment. Instead of going to Eren's apartment, where I knew his dad probably was, I decided to go to Armin's place.

"Hey Mikasa!" Sasha greeted me in the hallway as she came out out her apartment door. I quickly pushed by her, "Hi." I replied, heading for the stairs.

I continued to jog towards Armin's apartment, which was on the floor below. When I got to the door, I started knocking on it. He answered a few seconds after I knocked.

"Oh, hi Mikasa." he greeted with a smile, but his smile disappeared when he saw my worried expression. "What's wrong?"

"Eren was kidnapped last night." I answered, trying to catch my breath, which didn't take long. His eyes widened slowly, then he moved to the side so I could come through his door. I came in and he closed the door behind me.

"How?" he asked, "Is that why you and him never came back to the party?"

I nodded. "It was Reiner, Bertholdt and Annie who did it."

He paused for a moment, "Really?"

I nodded. I watched as he walked over towards a chair where his clothes was laying, then he pulled something out of his pocket. "I knew this was suspicious..."

He walked back over to me, then showed me a small device. He extended the antena, then pressed the button to turn it on. "Yesterday this fell out of Annie's pocket, and I wanted to give it back to her, but she left the party and I couldn't find or contact her after that."

"What is it?"

Armin shrugged, "I didn't turn it on or anything yesterday because I didn't wanna be a snoop. I just thought it was a new type of cell phone. But it looks strange."

I nodded in agreement. We both watched as the screen lit up. I exchanged a glance with him.

"It's a..." I started.

"Tracking device." Armin finished my sentence. "It looks like they were tracking Eren's location..."

It was all starting to click into place now.

"So it was them..." I said, then looked at the screen. "Why does it say 'offline' under Eren's name?"

"I don't know..." he replied, "I hope it doesn't mean..."

"No... it can't."

"Right, if they kidnapped him, they wouldn't have killed him. That would be pointless." he responded, "Maybe it means he's unconscious at the moment and he can't be tracked? Or whatever they're using to track his location could have stopped working..."

I nodded, "He may still be, one of them somehow made him go unconscious without even laying a finger on him."

Armin eyes moved to my forehead, "Also, how'd you get that bruise on your forehead?"

"When they kidnapped him yesterday, I had to fight to keep Eren away from them, but Bertholdt headbutted me and knocked me unconscious." I answered.

"Ouch..."

"Yeah, but that's not important right now. Eren's in danger." I replied, "So... what do we do? We need a plan."

"Right..." Armin said, changing the subject. I listened as he went over a few points he made, trying his best to solve this puzzle.

"We can get Levi to help." he offered.

I paused for a second, thinking it over. "No. We don't need him."

"Huh? But-"

"I don't want him to worry about it. We can do it ourselves." I insisted, "Plus... I'm scared that he'll think Eren isn't capable of protecting me."

"...Oh, okay." Armin nodded, "I understand."

After that, we found Jean, Connie and Sasha, asking them to help us out. When they agreed, we explained to them the situation. We then began working on a plan, the plan that would get Eren back.

"So, we aren't going to get any adults involved?" Jean questioned.

Me and Armin shook our heads in response.

"Why not? Isn't this serious?" Sasha questioned as well.

"Yeah, kidnapping is illegal!" Connie added.

"Don't you think I know that?" I replied. "I don't want them to get involved, especially Levi, unless we absolutely need them to."

They all went quiet for a short amount of time, until Sasha spoke up. "Wait, you said Reiner, Bertholdt and Annie were the kidnappers?"

I nodded.

"Me and Sasha saw Annie earlier today...." Connie spoke up.

"Really? Where?" Armin asked.

"I think she was looking for that cell phone thingy you picked up yesterday, Armin." Sasha answered, looking in his direction.

I exchanged glances with Armin.

"That might make things easier..." he said.

** Eren's POV **

I quietly let out a groan.

"Do you think s-shes okay?"

"Annie's smart, she wouldn't get caught."

Opening my eyes, I felt myself being carried over someone's shoulder and back. But I couldn't see anything, I was blindfolded. My hands were also bound together with rope. I could make out who the voices belonged to; Bertholdt and Reiner. But Annie was apparently missing.

"Where... where the hell am I?! Where are you two bastards taking me?"

"Eh?" Reiner and Bertholdt both said. "He's awake." Reiner sighed.

"Answer my question!" I demanded.

"Sorry, we can't say." Bertholdt replied. His voice was further, so I'm guessing I was being carried over Reiner's shoulder.

"Screw you guys." I seethed, trying to squirm around, only to have Reiner's grip tighten. "Hey, where's Mikasa?!"

"She's safe." Bertholdt assured.

"Hey, stay still you worm." Reiner ordered.

" _No, fuck you_." I growled, kicking my legs.

"Wow, _rude._ Just calm down man, it's not like we're gonna kill you." he replied. "Anyways, we're here."

" _Where?!_ "

I felt myself being set on the ground.

"Finally." A deeper voice spoke, sending chills down my spine. I had no idea who this man was. "Where's little Annie?"

"She went back for something she lost." Reiner answered, "She supposed to come back."

"Alright then. So this is the boy?" the deeper voice asked. I couldn't even see and I could feel his stare boring into my skull.

"Umm... what?" I spoke up, but I was ignored.

"Yes sir." Bertholdt answered. The man spoke up again.

"Great. I guess you guys might be able to return home after all."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woooooooow okay I'm sorry if this fic is getting stupid. This idea was wayyyyyyyyy better in my head. I can't write it good. Sorrrrry.


	28. Let's Trade

** Third Person POV **

With the information that Sasha and Connie provided, they were able to find Annie. She had been searching for the lost device, which Armin now had in his hand. They may just be teenagers, but when they work together, they make a good team.

Mikasa was easily able to capture her, then her and Jean worked together to tie her to a chair in her apartment. Annie put up a bit of a fight, but they finally succeeded after struggling so much.

"So if they want Annie, they'll have to bring us Eren?" Mikasa questioned, glancing at Armin. He gave a nod, then held up the device for Annie to see.

"Looking for this?" he asked.

She gave a small nod in response, trying to move her legs that was bound by some kind of thick rope at her ankles, "Was it really necessary for you guys to tie me to a chair?"

"Well we didn't know how you were going to act after you _abducted_ my boyfriend." Mikasa answered, glaring down at her. Annie just sighed, looking down at the ground to avoid making eye contact with anyone.

"Why did you guys take him?" Jean asked out of curiosity, raising an eyebrow. He didn't completely hate Eren. Without Eren, he would get bored since he couldn't tease him.

"Can't say."

"Of course you can't." Jean said and rolled his eyes at her, then folded his arms across his chest.

Armin sat in one of the open chairs nearby while he pulled out his phone and was about to start texting. "Is there anything on her connecting to Reiner and Bertholdt?" Armin asked.

Sasha approached her and began checking around Annie's form. "Aha..."

Annie just let out a sigh as Sasha pulled a earpiece from her ear. "Looks like she was getting orders or something from this."

"Anything else?"

Sasha thoroughly began examining the rest of the devices on Annie, but none seemed to have speakers or anything. After that, she tossed the earpiece to Armin.

"Thanks." he said as he easily caught it, then he dropped it on the floor and crushed it beneath his shoe. He did the same with the small tracking device. Then he started texting Reiner, telling him that they had Annie captured and they were going to turn her in to the police if they didn't show up with Eren. After he sent it, they all waited for a response.

"So, how did all of this work out?" Armin decided to ask Annie who had been staring at the ceiling. "What was your part?"

Annie hesitated at first, but soon started speaking. "I worked with the technology and hacking... The blackouts, they were done by me. Each one was a failed attempt at kidnapping Eren."

That's all she revealed, then she fell silent. Armin cleared his throat before speaking again, "What about Marco...? Was that... someones fault?"

Annie cast her eyes towards the floor and shook her head, "Not mine."

Everyones eyes were on her, they were all in thought. They didn't know whether to trust her, but what she was saying sounded truthful. Armin was putting the pieces together. "So it was Reiner or Bertholdt then?"

She didn't respond, so they decided to take that as a 'yes'.

"Wait, Bertholdt ran to me and Eren during the blackout, so it couldn't have been him." Mikasa pointed out, looking over at Armin in realization.

"So that leaves..." Armin trailed off.

"Reiner..." Connie finished his sentence. Jean just stood there with a vague expression, feeling the hurt from his former friend and the loss of his best friend.

"He had overheard." Annie added quietly, she was slowly growing teary eyed, which was a slight shock since the girl rarely openly showed any emotion. "I saw it happen, but I didn't lay a hand on him."

"That bastard..." Jean growled under his breath.

"Who fought us in the park that day?" Mikasa asked, changing the subject, remembering her and Eren getting attacked at the park. "When Eren got shot."

"Bert, he shot Eren with something that contained small probes to track him." Annie answered. She didn't even care about how much she was revealing, she knew this mission was already a failure. She just wanted to go home.

"Why are you revealing so much to us?" Armin questioned, tilting his head a bit.

"I don't care anymore." Annie quietly responded, shrugging her stiff shoulders. She moved her gaze to the floor again, avoiding eye contact.

Armin's phone buzzed, indicating that he had a reply from them. He flipped open the lid and began reading aloud the text he received. Instead of it being from Reiner, like he expected, it was from Bertholdt.

"Where do you want to meet?"

Everyone exchanged glances. Annie was confused on as to why they would abandon the mission to get her back. _Did they not care either?_

"Well that was pretty easy..." Sasha commented.

"Yeah, I didn't expect them to give in like that..." Armin replied.

"Does it seem suspicious to you?" Jean asked the blonde.

Armin shrugged, "Might want to bring a weapon or something just in case?"

"Where are we going to meet them at?" Mikasa questioned.

"How about... Titan Bridge? It's usually empty there." Armin suggested and watched as the group nodded in response. He texted the two the place and everyone again waited for a response.

"What are you guys gonna do once you get Eren back?" Annie spoke up.

"Are you guys going to leave us alone?" Mikasa asked in response.

Annie paused for a moment, thinking it over. "Maybe."

"Alright," Mikasa shrugged, then turned to Armin, "Are we gonna go?"

"Alright?!" Armin exclaimed, "Mikasa, she said 'maybe', what if they try to kidnap him again?"

"I don't care, I just want to get Eren back." she said, determined, "If they do, then this time I'll kick their asses for sure."

"You're hopeless." Armin sighed, "But Eren's lucky to have you."

A few seconds later they received a text back, confirming to meet up at the same place. Jean had a pocket knife on him, Sasha grabbed her bow and arrows real quick, and Mikasa grabbed a taser from her apartment.  They took Annie , who was still tied up, along with them to Jean's car. They decided to drive his car since it would fit all of them and it was the closest car in the parking lot. Once they all piled in, they headed towards the bridge.

It was evening and the sun was just now starting to set on the horizon. The sky was a beautiful shade of orange, mixed with pink.  
  
  


When they got there, Bertholdt and Reiner was already there, waiting in Reiner's parked SUV. Just as planned, Bertholdt, along with Reiner, stepped out of the car with Eren in Reiner's grasp and Mikasa did the same with Annie.

Unlike Annie, Eren was no longer tied up. By the looks of it, Reiner and Bertholdt had treated Eren better than the group had treated Annie.   
  
  


What they thought was going to be a peaceful exchange turned into a fight.

Jean couldn't hold in his anger from hearing the truth about Marco's death, and just _had_ to punch Reiner in the face. Armin, Sasha and Connie were unable to hold him back.

When that happened, Reiner had informed Bert that they should just Grab Eren and Annie and leave. But that plan half failed. They successfully had Annie, but Eren put up a strong fight, _especially_ when he was teamed up with Mikasa. After Reiner's failed attempts at snatching him away, Bertholdt had to try. Annie just stood by, providing help only if needed.

"Mikasa, move!" Sasha shouted towards her, aiming her bow and arrow for her target, the one going after Mikasa and Eren; Bertholdt. Quickly, Mikasa moved out of the way, pulling Eren with her, so Sasha could make her shot.

"Sorry for this buddy, but you messed with my friends!" Sasha announced before releasing the arrow. The arrow went straight through his torso. He groaned in pain from the hit, but didn't crouch over in pain or anything. His flesh was already regenerating.

"Woah, nice hit!" Connie commented in amazement.

"Eh...?" Sasha muttered, watching as Bertholdt's wound was healing incredibly fast. Once it was completely healed, he continued to try and get Eren.

"He heals even quicker than Eren..." Mikasa noted in a whisper to herself. Same with Reiner, when Jean had punched him, it didn't even seem like he had a bruise from the hit. They were more advanced than Eren was.

Mikasa wasn't paying attention and noticed Reiner was coming over. She tried her best to fight off both, but ended up getting kicked to the ground by Bertholdt.

"Ack!" she felt the wind being knocked out of her. And now she felt it getting slightly harder to breathe. _Had she fractured a rib?_ she wondered to herself, propping herself up with her arms, watching the scene in front of her unfold. Her arms and hands were skinned up a bit, blood and bruises slowly forming.

"Hey... Eren, calm down!" Armin called, watching his best friend's anger build up by the second. Eren was _pissed_.

"You can hurt me all you want, but _don't touch Mikasa!_ " he yelled, "You want to see a monster? _I'll show you one!_ "

"He..." Connie began, watching as Eren's eyes went from a shade of teal to a glowing green.

He stepped forward and swung a punch at Reiner, then ended up pushing Bertholdt, along with Annie, over the edge of the bridge rail. Below the bridge was a flowing river. The bridge wasn't too far from the water, the drop wouldn't be far enough to kill anyone.

Bertholdt was now barely holding onto the rail with one hand, using all his strength, while Annie was clinging tightly to his lower half. "Shit..." she muttered, hearing footsteps coming closer to them. Bertholdt reached an arm and wrapped it around her, trying his best to not loosen his grip on her or the edge.

Eren stepped forwards, glaring at them from over the edge. "Leave me and my friends alone." he seethed, then brought his foot up to Bertholdt's hand, slamming it hard against his fingers, "Bye."

Eren watched as they both plummeted into the water below, then turned to send a warning glare towards Reiner. His eyes were still holding a green glow. "Same to you. _Go_ , and _don't_ come back." he warned.

Reiner slowly backed away and retreated towards his parked vehicle, getting in it and cranking the engine, probably going to go find Bertholdt and Annie. After he left, Eren's eyes went to normal and his breathing slowed. The group was silent.

"Mikasa..." Eren quietly called, rushing to her side. "Are you okay?!"

"I think..." she rasped, it hurt for her to breath. "It hurts a little... to breathe."

"Why... why did you do that?!" he scolded. "I could've fought for myself!"

She looked down at the ground and was silent, taking deep breaths. Eren sighed, "I can heal, but _you can't_. I'm supposed to be protecting _you_."

She didn't respond again. Carefully, Eren started helping her up, trying not to hurt her. Armin decided to help as well.

"I think she may have fractured a rib...?" Armin guessed. "That's what it looks like to me."

"Let's get her to a hospital then." Jean suggested. Everyone nodded in agreement, then got into Jean's car. Eren was extra careful with getting Mikasa inside, trying to to cause her any pain.

When they were all ready, Jean drove them all to the hospital.


	29. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi goes to visit Mikasa and Eren in the hospital after his terrible day at work.

**Levi's POV**

After my long, exhausting, shitty day at work, I rushed to my car. I had gotten a call from that brat Eren earlier, informing me that Mikasa was in the hospital. With all the things that happened today, this was not helping my mood _at all._

I got in the car and cranked it, driving to the hospital. 

_I lost my entire police squad earlier today... and if I lose Mikasa too, the only family I know I have, I don't know what I'm gonna do..._

A few drops of rain were starting to fall on my windshield, so I switched on the wipers. "Tch..."

_I had just got used to those guys too._

_Petra, Oluo, Gunther, Eld..._

My thoughts were interrupted by several cars honking behind me. The traffic light in front of me had turned from red to green and I wasn't paying attention. 

_I couldn't save them from that criminal..._

Pushing my thoughts out of my head I continued on my way to the hospital where Mikasa was. She was my main concern right now. 

~

After being informed on what room she was in, I headed up to it. The only two people in the room were Eren and Mikasa. Relief washed over me; she was okay. Eren was sitting by Mikasa's side, calmly holding her hand. 

"What the hell happened?" 

Eren started explaining to me everything that happened. 

"And then Jean dropped us off here..." he finished his explanation. 

"Why didn't you tell me anything before you threw yourself into danger like that?!" I exclaimed, my anger taking over me. My emotions have been all over the place today, but I haven't expressed any until now. And of course, I decided to by yelling at Mikasa and Eren.

 _What a dick move, Levi,_ I mentally scolded myself.

Mikasa sighed, "I didn't want you to have to get involved..."

"And why is that?" I questioned. 

"Because I didn't want you to think Eren was incapable of protecting me, because he is capable." she started, then quietly added, "And I don't want to be a burden to you..."

 _A burden?_  "You think I see you as a burden?"

Mikasa gave a short shrug, "I mean, you were kinda forced to take care of me-"

"I _wasn't_ forced." I stated, "I _chose_ to take care of you."

She looked up at me, a sparkle barely visible in her eyes, "Oh..."

"So don't _ever_ think you're a burden, because you're not. If I thought of you as a burden then I wouldn't care as much as I do..." I turned my head to the side a bit, then swallowed as I continued. "You're my family, I wasn't going to abandon you. I hired Eren to protect you, since I can't..."

_Their faces flashed through my mind. Before the criminal decided to shoot, we were having such a normal conversation just a half hour before, wishing everyone luck on the mission. It's not the first time I've lost someone close to me, I'm used to it..._

"What do you mean you can't?" Mikasa asked, pulling me from my thoughts.

"Nothing..." I coldly responded, I decided not to mention any of it. Then I watching as the doctor came in. 

I was informed that Mikasa could come home, but she needed to be really careful when she moved around. After hearing that, I payed the bill then walked with the two to my car. We got in and rode home in silence.

~

After I parked my car, I stayed in the car for a few moments.

"Aren't you coming?" she asked after opening the car door and realizing I didn't move yet.

"I will later." I responded, pulling out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter from my glove box in the car, "I'm gonna smoke. Go ahead of me." 

"Oh... alright." Mikasa said, stepping out of the car, along with Eren, "See you later..."

I gave a nod and then lit the cigarette in my mouth while leaning against the outside of my car.

When I was done, I made sure my car door was locked and put the car keys in my pants pocket. I threw the cigarette butt out into the parking lot and walked towards the building entrance. 

To my luck, my old childhood friend, Hange, was catching up to me from her car. "Leeeevi!" she called from behind me.

"Go away four-eyes." I coldly ordered, putting my hand on the handle to open it, but instead had my hand pulled away. "Oi-"

"What's wrong?" she curiously asked, turning me around to face her.

"Nothing." I replied, pushing her probably filthy hand off me. 

"Something's wrong." she insisted, staring right into my eyes through her glasses. "Come on shortie, talk to me!" 

"Why should I?" 

"Because something is wrong, I can tell. You've been strong for too long." she replied.

_She was reading me like an open book._

"If you need a shoulder to cry on, I'm right here. You can talk to me about anything." she assured, flashing me a smile.

I hesitated for a long moment, but then to my surprise, I gave in. "Alright..."

With that, she pulled me into her apartment, and we spent a while talking over lots of things.

~

When I left Hange's place, it was getting late and I went back up to my apartment. 

On the couch was Eren and Mikasa, cuddled up together while they were sleeping. The TV was left on from playing a movie. I walked over and turned off the TV, along with the lights. The only light source  in the room now was a lamp that was next to the couch.

Sighing, I went into Mikasa's room and grabbed one of her blankets from her closet, then went and draped it over the two of them. 

Before I headed into my bedroom to go to bed, I took one last glance at the two sleeping teens. A small smile that I didn't even notice tugged at at the corners of my lips.

 "Goodnight brats."


	30. First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Realizing that they've really never had a first date before, Eren asks Mikasa out on one.

**Third Person POV**

Its been a few days after Mikasa had recovered from her injuries and she invited Eren over for breakfast. Apparently, Hange came over for a visit, and she was cooking for the four of them. Levi didn't have to go to work until later in the day. Hange, and sometimes Erwin, was coming over to hang out and talk with him more often. 

"How do you like your coffee, Levi?" Hange asked the short male while she was fixing her own drink. 

"I usually drink tea." he answered. Hange gave him a thumbs ups and went to make him some tea.

A few short moments later, Eren was knocking on the door. "I'll get it!" Mikasa informed the two in the kitchen and rushed to answer the door. She opened the door and let Eren come in.

Eren followed Mikasa and they sat down next to each other at the table while Hange was fixing plates. "It smells good." Eren spoke up. Hange had made a normal breakfast, which was some bacon, eggs and pancakes.

"Hmm... not bad, four-eyes..." Levi commented as Hange set his plate down in from of him, along with his cup of tea. Hange flashed him a smile, then she set Eren and Mikasa's plates down too. After she did that, she sat down next to Levi and started to eat off from her own plate. 

When everyone was finished, they stacked their plates up and Levi took them to put in the sink. He didn't like anyone else cleaning around the house. It _had_ to be done by him. 

"So, Mikasa..." Eren said, getting her attention. "You know, we've never really went on a first date..."

"I guess we haven't..." Mikasa replied, looking him in the eyes.

"S-so then, would you like to go on one this evening?" he asked nervously, scratching the back of his head as his face started turning a shade of pink. 

"I'd love to." she replied, giving him a warm smile. 

"Great!" he responded, a smile forming on his lips as well. "So, how about seven o' clock then?"

"Sure," she answered, "Sounds okay to me."

Eren gave a nod, "Alright. I'm gonna go back to my place and take a shower and stuff."

"Hey, I was gonna do the same thing." Mikasa said and giggled. Eren giggled as well.

"Why don't you two just take one _together_?" Hange suggested and started snickering right after the words left her mouth. Levi sent a glare towards her. 

Eren laughed at the suggestion at first.

" _Haha, yeah why don't we just-_ WAIT, WHAT!?" 

Eren just processed fullywhat Hange had said. Both him and Mikasa started madly blushing. "Shut the hell up, four-eyes." Levi growled at her, hitting her on the arm with the back of his hand.

"I was just kidding, I swear." Hange insisted. Levi rolled his eyes at the woman and put the now clean dished on the dish drainer to dry. 

"A-anyways..." Eren decided to change the subject quickly. Mikasa returned her gaze towards him, ignoring the faint blushes on both of their faces. "I'll see you later." he said.

"Okay, see you later." Mikasa replied. Eren sneaked a quick peck on her lips before leaving her apartment and heading over towards his next door. While he was doing that, Mikasa waited and got ready for their date. 

~

On time, Eren showed up at Mikasa's doorstep. After taking in each other's appearances, they were ready to leave. 

They decided to walk to their destination. Eren didn't mention what his idea for the date was, but since Eren was carrying a basket along with them, Mikasa could assume that it was a picnic. 

She was right; Eren led them to the park down the street. 

"Sorry if this is boring..." Eren sighed.

Mikasa looked over at him, a smile appearing on her lips, "It wont be, as long as I get to spend time with you." 

Eren grinned, "A-alright then, let's go..."

After Eren led Mikasa to a deserted place in the park, they sat down on the blanket they had  and began eating the food Eren brought with them in the basket.

The food he brought was two small containers of warm spaghetti; that he cooked himself. There was also two small cups and a bottle filled with tea, and some slices of pie Eren bought for desert.

"I have no idea how a good meal works." Eren nervously laughed, looking over what he had brought. 

"I remember that from a while ago when we had to go shopping together for food." Mikasa laughed, then added, "But this is fine, I like it."

With that, the started eating their food and talking. When they finished their spaghetti, they ate the desert as well. 

The sky was now growing a dark shade of blue, and a few lamp posts nearby where they were sitting were turning on, illuminating the sidewalk and benches. 

"Wow, it's pretty out." Mikasa commented as Eren was putting up the food and containers. 

He glanced upwards as well, looking at the starry sky. "Yeah, it is." he agreed, then sat next to her on the blanket. 

After they spent a while talking, they both laid down, gazing up at the night sky. Even thought it was a bit dark, besides the distant lamp posts that illuminated some places, Eren managed to find Mikasa's hand and he held it, intertwining their fingers.

"You know, I used to hate being an Ackerman..." Mikasa began quietly, then continued, "But now I'm glad that I am..."

Eren turned his head to face her, "What do you mean?"

"Because if I wasn't, I never would have got to meet you." Mikasa replied, turning her head to face him as well, lifting the corners her lips upwards into a into a sweet smile.

Eren gave her a smile in return. Then he leaned forward and placed a warm, gentle kiss on her lips, using his free hand to support him while he did so.

When they were ready, it was a little after nine o' clock. They grabbed their stuff and walked back home together, hand in hand. 

At their doors, they both turned to face each other. They were still holding hands.

"I had a fun time, thank you." Mikasa thanked him, using her free hand to tuck a strand of her black hair behind her ear.

"I did too." Eren replied. He gently let go of her hand and leaned in for a hug. 

After releasing her from the hug, Eren drew near and wrapped his hands around her waist, pulling her into another kiss; but this one was longer and more passionate.

When they parted, both of their faces were red, and they were both smiling like idiots. 

"Goodnight, Mikasa." 

"Goodnight, Eren."

After that they both quietly went inside their doors, so they could ready to go to bed after what seemed like a long night. 

But, they had both enjoyed it. 


	31. Good Guys

** Third Person POV **

"You d-did _what_?!" Annie exclaimed through chattering teeth. Her and Bertholdt were very cold and soaking wet from their fall into the river, thanks to Eren. Reiner had to help the two out of the river and onto the shore. They were all three sitting in Reiner's vehicle, trying to get warmed up. Reiner was sitting in the drivers seat, turned around, while Annie and Bertholdt were sitting in the back.

"Yeah..." Reiner sighed, "We disobeyed Zeke."

"Why t-the hell did you d-do that?!" Annie asked. "He's going to be p-pissed!"

"W-we can't go back." Bertholdt stuttered, hugging his cold, wet frame.

"We did it for you, duh." Reiner answered. "We weren't going to leave you."

"Well... h-how are we going to get h-home now?" she asked another question.

Reiner and Bertholdt just sighed and exchanged glances, remaining quiet.

"So... n-now we don't have a mission, we don't have a h-house, and we don't know how to get back to our hometown. _Great_."

The two boys were still silent, unsure of what to say. She was right. They wouldn't be let back into their apartments for sure,  Zeke was their only way home and now they had nothing to do.

The silence was interrupted by the buzzing of Reiner's phone, alerting him that he had a new text message.

"You have a text?" Annie questioned.

Reiner slowly nodded, pulling his phone out from his pants pocket. He read it out loud.

"Guess I have to do everything myself." he read off the phone screen, "From Zeke..."

"W-what do you think that means?" Bertholdt asked. The three exchanged confused glances.

"Do you think he's gonna..." Reiner trailed off, in thought.

"What?" Annie asked.

"He's gonna get Eren himself." Bertholdt responded. The three were quiet for a few moments, then Reiner spoke up.

"What should we do?" he asked, putting his cell phone away, "Should we help them?"

Bertholdt and Annie exchanged glances, then looked over at Reiner.

"I think we should." Bertholdt answered. Annie just shrugged.

"Alright then," Reiner responded, turning around in the seat to face the front, "I guess we're gonna be the good guys for once."

"We should wait a little while though, because so much happened today." Annie replied.

"Yeah... So, where should we stay tonight?" Reiner asked.

"I guess we'll have to find somewhere." Annie answered and sighed.

Reiner gave a nod. With that, he cranked the car and they drove around town, trying to find somewhere to stay for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg I am sooooo sorry that this is as late as it is. I feel terrible. Then again, I dont know if anyone even still likes this story soo yeah. I honestly got stuck on what to do and I don't even really like this chapter but oh well. Sorry it sucks, I'm kind of confused on how to do the next few chapters. I'll try my best to update soon. Thanks for reading!


	32. The Future

** Third Person POV **

Two days later, Reiner, Bertholdt and Annie went to find Eren and Mikasa. When they didn't get no answer from knocking on their doors, they went and asked Sasha where the two lovers were.

"Why do you guys want to know...?" Sasha asked, not opening the door more than a crack. She didn't trust these three anymore.

"Please, we need to know." Bertholdt pleaded.

"It's urgent." Reiner added.

"They're at the cafe a few blocks away..." Sasha hesitantly answered.

"Thank you!" Bertholdt thanked her. She just nodded and quickly shut the door, not wanting to make contact with them any longer. 

 

* * *

 

"Thanks for taking me out." Mikasa thanked Eren, who was sitting across from her at a table. It was around noon.

"Anything for you." Eren smiled as he finished his drink. Then he called for the waitress to bring the receipt and got a drink to-go.

"What do you want to do later?" Mikasa questioned as the waitress came over.

"We could just hang out if you want." Eren answered and left a tip, then got up payed at the register. Mikasa followed close behind him out the door. They didn't drive here so they had to walk home. They walked along the sidewalk, passing by a lot of the city's scenery. 

The two walked side by side in silence, watching everything around them. Mikasa adjusted her scarf, and Eren noticed this from the corner of his eye. Seeing how hot she looked, he sighed. It was sunny outside and it felt very humid. 

"Why don't you take it off? I don't want you to have a heat stroke." he spoke up, glancing at her. She just shrugged her shoulders in response. "Here," he began and extended his hand towards her, unwrapping the scarf from her neck. She watched as he wrapped it around his neck instead.

"You didn't have to..." Mikasa said.

"It's fine." Eren assured. The scarf smelled like her; perfume and laundry detergent. Levi must wash it a lot.

They both got quiet again as they continued to walk.

"Those kids are so cute..." Mikasa quietly commented, glancing over at the kids on the playground.

"Ours would be cuter." Eren responded, his sentence coming out before he could think it over.

Mikasa's face turned started turning more red than it was, and it wasn't because of the heat. Eren blushed as well.

"Have you thought much about your future?" Mikasa asked, turning her gaze from the kids to him.

Eren nodded, "If we're still together, which I hope we are, I was thinking about getting married and starting a family." he started, "You know, if you want too..."

Mikasa gave a him a warm smile. "What about you?" he asked the question in return.

"Same..." Mikasa answered, "As long as I'm with you, I think everything will be okay."

Eren flashed her a smile. "Hey, you'll be a great mom," he said, "If you've took care of me, you can take care of kids."

Mikasa playfully punched him in the nearest shoulder.

"Ow!" he cried, holding his shoulder while holding his drink cup as well.

"Sorry!" she quickly apologized, forgetting how strong she was.

He laughed it off, "It's okay, I like having a strong girlfriend."

She smiled, tucking a strand of black hair behind her ear. Eren reached over with his free hand and took her nearest hand, intertwining their fingers together. He swung their arms back and fourth playfully as they walked. 

After turning a few corners, they came to the quiet backstreet that lead to their apartment complex. The wind was slowly picking up, causing cherry blossoms to fall from their trees and scatter in the wind. Just like you'd see in an anime. 

Suddenly, a small circular device rolled out in front of the two. 

Eren looked down at the small object, "What the hell is this thing?"

Not knowing what it was, he slightly kicked it, watching it roll around. Then, a red light flashed and some type of vapor began coming out of it. "Huh?" Eren and Mikasa both said as they exchanged glances.

After inhaling the mysterious vapor, both Eren and Mikasa passed out. 

Stepping out of the shadows, a man dressed in black and brown came out. He was wearing circular glasses and had shaggy blonde hair, along with a mustache that descended down to his beard. 

"Got you." he spoke to himself, lifting Eren off the ground. He grabbed ahold of Mikasa as well, not wanting to leave her behind. 

He made his way over towards his car and opened the back seat, carefully placing both of the teens inside. Once he had them in there, he got in the drivers seat and cranked the engine of his car. 

 

The sky was suddenly beginning to look gray. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short, crappy chapter lately, I'm trying to work out a plot that makes at least a little sense.


	33. Meeting the Enemy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and Mikasa wake up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the wait! I updated this on wattpad but not on here!

**Third Person POV**

 

"Ugh..."

The one first to wake up was Eren. Opening this turquoise eyes, he took in his surroundings.

"Huh?"

He looked down to see his ankles tied to chair legs and his wrists tied together behind the chair. The room was dark, the only light that illuminated the room was the few windows and the large computer screen on the opposite side of the room. Next to him was a still unconscious Mikasa, in the same condition that he was in.

How long have they been here? Where the hell were they? he pondered, the memories of what happened before coming back to him. "Mikasa...!" he called to her, trying to wake her up. He tried moving his legs and arms around but the rope was too tight.

Suddenly, he heard the sound of a door creaking as it opened behind them, then it shut.

"You're awake." a low voice began as the lights above him cut on. Eren turned his head to the side as much as he could to try and see who was speaking. "Woah there, don't break your neck."

"Who the hell are you?" Eren hissed as he heard footsteps coming closer until the man came into view.

"The name's Zeke." The man informed him. Eren studied his profile. He looked familiar to Eren, but he didn't know why. "Wow, you don't look like your father that much."

"How do you know my father?" Eren asked, noticing the man's similar looks to his father. It's like they were brothers or something.

"Doesn't matter." Zeke said as he scratched his stubbly beard, looking down at Eren.

"Well let us go!" Eren demanded, struggling against the tight ropes.

"Why would I after I worked so hard to get you?" Zeke asked him, as if he expected an answer.

Both boys turned their attention to Mikasa as she let out a groan. She slowly raised her head up and opened her gray eyes to look around.

"Anyways," Zeke started, turning his attention away from the girl, "My stupid apprentices couldn't get you, so I did it myself."

"You mean Reiner, Bertholdt and Annie?" Eren questioned after hearing the word 'apprentices'.

"Yes."

Eren glared up at the man, "Why would you send them after me? Why do you want me so badly?"

"What's going on?" Mikasa quietly questioned, really confused on this whole situation.

"Shut up for now, little girl." Zeke said to her, briefly glancing in her direction. Mikasa just glared up at him.

"Hey don't talk to her like that!" Eren growled, "and answer my damn question!"

Zeke sighed, "Your special abilities."

"What?!" Eren spoke up, "But Reiner, Bertholdt and Annie are just like me, why do you-"

"They're not like you, Eren." Zeke cut him off, then continued, "You're the original. They came from you."

"How..."

"You don't remember what happened a long time ago with the experiments?" Zeke questioned, pushing up his glasses with his index finger. "Oh that's right, your father played around with your memory, didn't he? What a bastard."

Eren furrowed his eyebrows, trying to remember anything. Mikasa just looked at him with a concerned expression, wishing she could comfort him and escape this place.

"After I found out about you, I wanted to make something as brilliant as your father did." Zeke continued to explain, seeing Eren's confusion. "But sadly, I don't have any kids. So I found some I could... use."

"My father was crazy." Eren stated.

Zeke looked up and gave a chuckle. It didn't sound like a happy chuckle, it was more of a deep, creepy one with more meaning to it.

"Guess that makes two of us."

Eren and Mikasa exchanged glances, both having a worried expression. The air started to feel more tense with each passing second.

"What are you going to do with me?" Eren questioned, eyeing Zeke, "And Mikasa?"

"Well, you, I'm going to use to take over the world," Zeke started, watching as Eren's eyes went wide, "And the girl, I don't know. I only grabbed her so she wouldn't cause anymore trouble."

"How are you going to take over the world with Eren?!" Mikasa asked.

"That's my business." Zeke replied, then turned around to face his huge computer.

"Hey, I um... I have to pee." Eren spoke up, trying to find an excuse to get Zeke to get him out of his restraints.

"Then pee in your pants." Zeke vaguely responded, not turning around from his computer. Eren let out a groan and looked at Mikasa, who just gave a shrug.

After a little while, Zeke had went and got some food for the two teenagers, since he couldn't let them starve to death. He brought them each a small glass of water and a ham and cheese sandwich.

"I'm not eating that." Eren said, making a face at the tray Zeke was holding. Mikasa just watched, not wanting to get involved unless she had to. Zeke didn't look like someone who played around.

"Why is that?" Zeke questioned, glaring down at him.

"For all I know you probably poisoned it." Eren spat back at him, sending him a glare in return.

Zeke let out a sigh, he couldn't have the boy starve. He needed him for his plans. They haven't eaten in a day now.

"Just eat."

"No."

Rolling his eyes, Zeke put the tray on the ground. "Fine, I didn't want to do this but if you're not going to obey me I will."

"What?" Eren questioned, staring at him in confusion.

Zeke quickly made his way over to his desk and found a small device, then grabbed another that seemed to control the first one. Then he walked over to Mikasa, attaching one to her arm.

"Huh?!" Mikasa said, feeling the cold metal against her skin.

"What are you doing?!" Eren asked, not able to see behind Mikasa.

"Eat." Zeke ordered for the second time.

"I already said no!" Eren angrily yelled back.

"Alright then," Zeke said, then pressed a button on the small device he had in his hand. The device activated and sent short waves of pain throughout Mikasa's body.

"Ugh..." she groaned in pain, breathing heavily after the pain vanished.

"Mikasa!" Eren gasped, then glared over at Zeke, "What did you do to her?!"

"I'm... fine..." Mikasa assured, trying to calm Eren down. But he didn't believe it one bit.

"Everytime you disobey me, Mikasa will be hurt." Zeke said, attaching the small device that controlled it to his wrist.

"You bastard..." Eren mumbled under his breath.

After that, he obeyed to everything Zeke told him to do. He didn't want Mikasa to get hurt because of him.

Zeke had took blood samples from Eren, doing only God knows what with it. Eren wasn't able to tell time but he was guessing that an hour or so passed after that. His limbs were really cramping up and so were Mikasa's he assumed. He didn't know how much longer of this he could take.

"I'll be back," Zeke sighed, looking at the two restrained teens, "Don't try anything stupid."

With that, he left the room and closed the door behind them, leaving them alone. A few short moments of silence passed until one of them spoke up. "Are you okay?" Eren asked, glancing over at her with concern.

"Yeah, you?" Mikasa answered.

"Yeah..." he responded and let out a sigh, "I'm sorry for all of this, it's my fault."

"Don't blame yourself," she said, "No one is at fault here... that man is just crazy."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Eren replied, "We need to get out of here, but I don't know how..."

They both looked around the room. Suddenly, there was a noise at the door behind them.

"Great, he's back." Eren groaned.

With a click, the door opened. But there was more than one set of footsteps, or at least that's what it sounded like.

"Found them."

Eren and Mikasa easily recognized the voice. It belonged to their former friend, Reiner. The other footsteps must be Bertholdt and Annie.

"What are you guys doing here?!" Eren asked, not being able to turn around and see them. For all he knew they could be with Zeke.

As the footsteps came closer, Reiner answered. "We're helping you."

Annie watched at the door while Reiner quickly untied Mikasa's wrists and ankles while Bertholdt did the same to Eren.

"Thank you." Mikasa quietly thanked Reiner as she felt him get through the knots of the rope.

"Why...?" Eren questioned, stretching out his cramped limbs. Mikasa also stretched, enjoying the feeling of being free to move.

"Because it was the right thing to do..." Reiner answered, "We need to get out of here quickly."

Eren looked at the three. Now that he knew about what Zeke did to them, he felt like he respected them more. They're not bad people, they're just kids that were forced to do bad things.

"He's coming." Annie spoke up, warning the teens that Zeke was approaching.

"Shit." Reiner cursed under his breath.

"What do we do...?" Eren asked, moving to stand next to Mikasa.

"There's not a lock on this door." Annie informed, studying the door handle. Reiner and Bertholdt exchanged worried glances.

"Hey, it's four against one." Eren said, "We could beat him, right? I mean we're basically indestructible with our abilities-"

"He basically made us what we are, I-I doubt-" Bertholdt began but was cut off by Reiner.

"Together we can take him down." He assured, putting a hand on Eren's shoulder. Eren gave him a relieved smile.

"Reiner..." Bertholdt said, looking at him with a worried expression.

"We can do this." Reiner replied, forcing a smile. His two friends could tell that he was also worried, he just wasn't showing it.

Footsteps from outside grew louder as the teens waited for Zeke's return.

"I'm back." the door opened and Zeke stepped in and gasped. He dropped the tray that had all sorts of test tubes, serums in bottles and syringes on it.

"Well, if it isn't my unloyal little apprentices-" he growled, eyeing the three until he noticed Eren and Mikasa, "-And you've let my test subject loose."

Nobody made a sound as they watched Zeke, not sure what he might do.

"How annoying." he sighed, looking at the tray on the floor, "I just wanted to do more experiments on the boy."

"Like you did to us?" Annie seethed, glaring at Zeke.

"Yes." he replied, "Now could you do me a favor and either help me with this or get out?"

"We came to help Eren and Mikasa." Reiner spoke up.

"We're done being your puppets." Annie stated and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Is that so?" Zeke asked and pushed his glasses up with his index finger, "Well you're going to be a problem then, I should dispose of you three- no, actually, four."

"Wow, rude." Reiner said.

"Four?" Bertholdt asked, the realized who he meant.

"Like hell I'll let you touch Mikasa!" Eren hissed, standing in front of her protectively. Mikasa reached her hand out and gently put it on his shoulder.

"Be careful." she whispered.

"Why don't you be a good little boy and sit back down in your chair." Zeke said to Eren.

"No." Eren said through gritted teeth.

"Well," Zeke sighed, pulling out the small device that he used on Mikasa earlier again, "I suppose this wouldn't change your mind?"

Eren narrowed his eyes at him before turning around to go back to the chair. Suddenly, a foot came up and knocked the device out of Zeke's hands. Eren turned back around.

"You ungrateful little-" Zeke said, taken aback from the impact. Then he was swept off his feet as Annie used her technique to knock him on the floor.

"Nice, Annie!" Reiner complimented. Annie just gave a "Hmph." in response and backed away from Zeke, "Let's get out of here."

Eren and Mikasa nodded, following the three towards the door.

"You brats..." Zeke growled, getting back on his feet quickly and making his way towards them, "Aren't going anywhere."

Reiner rushed to defend everyone, throwing a punch at Zeke, starting a fight between the two. Eventually Eren joined in, along with Mikasa, who wouldn't let him fight alone.

When Zeke had enough of fighting, he pulled out some weapon form his that looked strange. It was a large pocket knife but had a weird looking blade.

"Hey..." Annie spoke up, seeing what was in Zeke's hand, "You wouldn't..."

"Reiner!" Bertholdt shouted, immediately running over to help his bestfriend, but Annie quickly reached out and grabbed ahold of his arm, haulting him.

"Maybe this'll stop you." Zeke groaned as he thrusted the knife into Reiner's stomach.

Eren, Mikasa, Bertholdt and Annie watched in horror as blood seeped through Reiners shirt after Zeke pulled the knife out.

"Why... Why isn't he..." Eren began to ask, but Zeke cut him off.

"My little invention I made specially for our type of people." Zeke informed as he stabbed him again in a different spot and twisted the knife, "He won't regenerate this wound, if it works right, he'll die."

"YOU BASTARD!" Bertholdt screamed at the top of his lungs, his voice cracking. He didn't raise his voice often. He had tears in his eyes.

Zeke released Reiner, who just gasped and fell to the floor. "I have more of as well. I'm always prepared. After Grisha invented your healing factor, tons of scientists, including me, tried making the same thing. There's probably hundreds of people who can heal like us now."

"R-Reiner..." Bertholdt cried, slowly making his way over towards him. A pool of his own blood was forming around him.

Reiner's breathing was shallow and some blood was coming out of his mouth, but he still was able to force a smile. That smile soon disappeared though.

"Now, which one of you is next?" Zeke asked, eyeing Bertholdt and Annie.

"Me." Bertholdt answered to Zeke's surprise, narrowing his eyes.

"I didn't expect you to actually answer that, but okay." Zeke said, making his way over towards him.

The two began fighting until Bertholdt had gotten a gash across his chest from Zeke's knife. After that, Annie joined in, receiving only a few cuts while getting many good hits on Zeke.

Annie had also managed to knock the knife out of Zeke's hand while Mikasa knocked him to the ground. She kept her foot on his back, using all of her incredible strength to keep him from getting up.

Eren darted for the knife and quickly snatched it up. Then he started making his way over towards the now defenseless man.

"Looks like we'll be disposing of you, now."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't even describe how happy I am that this story has gotten so many hits, kudos and comments. Thank you guys so much! I know I'm not the best writer but I love seeing all this positive feedback. You've made this little 14 year old girl very happy.   
> I don't necessarily like how this story turned out but you guys still seem to like it. But now its time to end it. I really suck at endings so i'm sorry if you don't like it.  
> Personally I love sad endings. I guess because I find them more realistic and I'm in a sad mood a lot so? But I know a lot of people would prefer a story to end on a happier note.  
> That's why I'll write two different endings, one will be the happy ending and one will be the sad one. You can pick which one you'd rather read (or you can read both if you want I guess). I'll try to finish them as soon as I can. Sorry if it takes a while.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this story! I really enjoyed writing it.


	34. Wherever You Go (Happy Ending)

After brutally stabbing Zeke in the back with the knife, the four teens watched as his eyes widened and he gasped, slowly getting weaker.

After a few minutes when they thought he was done for, they stepped away and looked around the room.

Reiner's dead body was growing cold in the pool of blood that surrounded him. Bertholdt reached down and closed his eyelids and Annie took off her hoodie, draping it over him.

"I guess we should go..." Annie said. Bertholdt bit his bottom lip, trying not to cry anymore.

"Yeah..." Eren replied, giving her a nod. Then he took Mikasa's hand in his, holding onto it tightly. They glanced at each other and smiled.

After a few silent moments passed, they heard a few groans from behind them.

"You can tell me he's..." Eren trailed off as they all turned around. Zeke had managed to crawl back to his computer, a trail of his blood following him. 

Smashing his bloody fist onto one of the buttons on the panel, a loud alarm was set off and lights began to flash. "If I'm going... down..." he rasped, "You're all... going down... with me..."

"He's gonna blow this place up..." Bertholdt spoke up, his eyes slightly widening.

"We need to hurry." Mikasa said. Everyone quickly made their way towards the door.

Annie supported Bertholdt who was starting to lose blood from the gash wound on his chest. "We have about ten minutes before this building blows up." Bertholdt warned.

Pulling Mikasa with him, Eren and the other two rushed it the door and began running down the hall as fast as possible.

The building's hallways were long and there were many turns. Zeke wanted the building to be complicated to get in and out of for others. Only Bertholdt and Annie knew how to get out of here, so Eren and Mikasa followed closely behind them.

After a few minutes, they finally reached the exit. The sound of police, ambulance and firetruck sirens could be heard.

They sprinted as far away from the building as they could before they collapsed on the grass from exhaustion. There was a crowd of people and police officers, firefighters and news reporters everywhere. One of Eren's friends must have told the authorities about him and Mikasa being kidnapped.

After about a minute, an explosion went off and the building went up in flames. 

"Mikasa!" 

Mikasa looked up to see Levi running over towards her. "Are you hurt?" he asked.

"Only a few cuts and bruises." Mikasa answered. Eren and Mikasa's friends were also there, being held back by police tape.

Paramedics came over and helped Bertholdt and Annie to the ambulance. The gash on Bertholdt's torso was still bleeding and Annie had a few cuts and a sprained wrist. 

Levi was excused from work to take Mikasa and Eren home.

 

* * *

 

 When they got home, Levi checked up on the two and then left to go back to work. Mikasa made dinner for the two of them and they ate on the couch with the TV on. 

"Oh, I can't believe I forgot!" Eren spoke up, then rushed over towards the balcony. He slid open the door and went over into his apartment through his balcony door, which ti his luck, was unlocked. 

"Eren...?" Mikasa called, confused. A few seconds later Eren came back, carrying the dog from his apartment. 

"I bet you're starving." Eren said, sitting down with the dog.

"Aw..." Mikasa said, then realized what Eren was doing. She scraped off her leftovers into Eren's plate and let him feed the scraps to the dog. "I'll go get him some water." she informed.

She took the dirty plates and put them in the sink, then got a small bowl and filled it with water. When it was full enough she turned off the water and brought it over to the dog. 

"Have you thought of a name for him?" Mikasa asked.

"I was thinking of Eren Jr." he replied and looked over at her, laughing. She gave him a smile.

After the dog was fed, Eren and Mikasa rested on the couch. They were both exhausted from the events of today. 

"Hey, can I sleep over tonight?" Eren asked. 

"Sure, I'm sure Levi wont mind." Mikasa answered. 

"Okay, I'll go take a shower and change at my place, I'll be quick." he informed. Mikasa gave a nod and watched as he left through the balcony doors again. Mikasa got up and did the same. 

A few minutes later, Eren was done and come back over. 

"Mikasa?" he called. The lights were all off except for the hallway light and the lamp in her room. She wasn't in the living room or the kitchen, so he guessed she was in her room. 

He knocked on the door before entering, but didn't get a response. Slowly, he opened the door and took a quick peek inside. She wasn't in here either. 

The faint sound of the sink being turned off in her bathroom could be heard. She was in the bathroom. 

Suddenly, the bathroom door opened and Mikasa walked out. She only had a towel wrapped around her. Seeing Eren, she stopped in her tracks.

His face quickly began turning red, seeing her in a towel. "I-I'm so sorry!" he stuttered an apology and quickly covered his eyes, "I'll wait for your out here."

He turned around to leave the room but accidentally ran into the wall. "Ow!"

Mikasa giggled, watching him be a goofball. A cute goofball that is. 

"Just don't look." she spoke up, "I'll be quick."

"Okay." Eren replied, staying put. 

She changed clothes and briefly dried her hair with her towel, leaving it still a little wet. "I'm done."

Eren turned around, "So where are we sleeping...?"

"In here, if you want..." Mikasa answered, "I can share my bed."

"But..." he started, then swallowed, "Levi would _kill_ me if he saw us in the same bed together."

"Nah," she replied, sitting on the bed and scooting over, "I wont let him."

Eren thought it over for like two seconds before crawling into the spot next to her. Mikasa turned off her lamp and turned on the TV. Then they both got comfy, leaning against the headboard and some pillows.

"I'm so glad we're both okay after that." Eren spoke up.

"Yeah..." Mikasa agreed. 

A few moments later, 'Eren Jr.' hopped up onto the bed and curled up between the two's legs. 

"Look's like we have company." Eren laughed. 

Mikasa let out a yawn and rested her head against Eren's shoulder. He glanced down at her, seeing how tired she was. 

After a few minutes, she had fallen asleep. 

Eren carefully laid down in a comfortable position and held Mikasa close, then placed a kiss on her forehead. Then he rested his head on top of hers and closed his eyes. 

"Goodnight Mikasa..." he whispered, "I promise I'll always be with you, wherever you go."

 

* * *

 

Life continued on almost as it normally did for them after that. Eren no longer had his healing ability, but he still vowed to protect Mikasa with his life. 

They didn't have as many worries as before, without someone that was out to get Eren. Human traffickers hadn't been trying to get Mikasa lately either but there was still no telling about what could happen in the future.

Armin, Eren and Mikasa were still close and hung out a lot. Jean sometimes did too, but him and Eren still didn't get along too well. Armin and Mikasa still tried to get the two boys to become better friends. 

Annie and Bertholdt were able to move back into the building, but Hitch had already found another room mate, so they just shared Bertholdt's old apartment. Mikasa and Eren were okay with them, and even invited them to hang out with them sometimes, but the others still didn't feel too comfortable around them. They were slowly gaining everyone's trust back after everything that happened. 

Levi and Hange were closer than they were before, after being able to talk to each other about anything they had on their mind. It was rare that Levi ever felt close enough to someone to share his thoughts with them. 

Erwin ended up finding out about Eren Jr., but decided to let Eren keep the dog. He had let Hange keep her two dogs, Sonny and Bean, after all.

As the days went by, life was going good for everyone. Especially Eren and Mikasa.

Mikasa had found beauty in the world that she thought was cruel; which was Eren. 

Eren had found a purpose to keep going; which was Mikasa.

They both had each other, and they both promised that they'd always be there for one another.

 

_"Wherever you go."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so glad you guys liked this story! I really appreciate all the positive feedback you guys give me, and I really enjoyed writing this! Also I'm sorry if you didn't like those endings!
> 
> I've been thinking about writing more Eren & Mikasa stories if anyone cares. I had a few ideas in mind but I'm not sure if anyone would read them if I wrote it. Same with Annie & Bertholdt, not a lot of people like the ship and I feel like I don't write them good so I doubt anyone would read it either. I've actually wrote a lot of eremika stories and beruani one-shots and ended up deleting them because I was embarrassed of them.
> 
> Again, thank you so much for reading and leaving kudos!


	35. Life Goes On Without You (Sad Ending)

After brutally stabbing Zeke in the back with the knife, the four teens watched as his eyes widened and he gasped, slowly getting weaker.

After a few minutes when they thought he was done for, they stepped away and looked around the room.

Reiner's dead body was growing cold in the pool of blood that surrounded him. Bertholdt reached down and closed his eyelids and Annie took off her hoodie, draping it over him.

"I guess we should go..." Annie said. Bertholdt bit his bottom lip, trying not to cry anymore.

"Yeah..." Eren replied, giving her a nod. Then he took Mikasa's hand in his, holding it tightly. They glanced at each other and smiled.

After a few silent moments passed, they heard a few groans from behind them.

"You can tell me he's..." Eren trailed off as they all turned around. Zeke had managed to crawl back to his computer, a trail of his blood following him. He had also pulled out the knife.

Smashing his bloody fist onto one of the buttons on the panel, a loud alarm was set off and lights began to flash. "If I'm going... down..." he rasped, "you're all... going down... with me..."

"He's gonna blow this place up..." Bertholdt spoke up, his eyes slightly widening.

"We need to hurry." Mikasa said. Everyone quickly made their way towards the door.

Annie supported Bertholdt who was starting to lose blood from the gash wound on his chest. "We have about ten minutes before this building blows up." Bertholdt warned.

"Especially... _you_." Zeke muttered his last words as he threw the knife towards the black haired girl.

Eren glanced back at him and swiftly moved behind Mikasa, shielding her from what was about to come.

After letting out a loud gasp, everyone turned around to look at Eren.

"Eren!" Mikasa cried, quickly supporting him, "No, no no no no..."

A weak smile made its way onto Eren's lips. Bertholdt and Annie patiently waited for the two outside the door, hoping for them to hurry.

"Come on, we've got to go." Mikasa helped her boyfriend get out the door.

"This way." Annie informed her as she began rushing towards one end of the hallway. Mikasa caught up to her easily.

The building was dark with only a few lights here and there, enough to see. The walls were painted black and the floor was made of stone. It looked a bit creepy.

After a few quick minutes of going down several hallways, Mikasa and Eren slowed down.

"Eren?" Mikasa immediately called to him, stopping with him.

"Hey..." Annie started while her and Bertholdt turned around to see what was happening. Eren was leaning against Mikasa, not seeming like he could go any further. Eren groaned in response, trying his best to keep going but he couldn't. His body was growing too weak and he wasn't regenerating. 

When he was being experimented on, Zeke must have taken away his ability to, plus he had stabbed Eren with that special knife.

Eren knew what was going to happen to him. He didn't have much time.

"Come on, I'll carry you." Mikasa quickly offered, but Eren refused.

"I'll just... slow you down..." he replied and coughed, a small drop of blood leaving his mouth, "You keep going..."

"What? No!" Mikasa exclaimed, "I'm not leaving you. Now _come on_."

Eren's knees went weak under him and he fell to the ground, breathing heavily. Mikasa quickly followed, squatting down. Tears were forming in her eyes.

"Just... go, there's probably not... much time left." he insisted, glancing up at her. Bertholdt and Annie just quietly watched.

" _Eren, I won't-_ "

"Do it for me." he cut her off, watching her stop, a tear rolling down her cheek, "I can't go any further... I'm not going to make it... even if we do get out of here."

" _Please..._ " she begged in a sob, reaching for his hand. He weakly reached the hand she was reaching for up and unwrapped the red scarf around his neck. Then he sloppily wrapped it around Mikasa's, a weak smile on his face. She reached her hand up and felt the fabric, more tears falling.

"I love you..." he said, slowly leaning forward and placing a kiss on her forehead, "I wanted to... wrap it around you... one last time..."

"I love you too." she replied, biting her lower lip, trying to hold back more sobs. "You're the beauty in my cruel world."

He pulled away, sitting back on his knees. "I'm... glad..." he forced another weak smile, "You were my purpose to keep going."

Mikasa smiled, watching as Eren weakly reached a hand out and wiped some of her tears, relieved to see her smile.

"Don't be sad... I died doing what I love," he spoke softly, "Which is protecting you."

"Eren..."

"Now go..." he begged, "Please... for me."

Mikasa looked up at him while holding the fabric of the scarf in her hand, tears still in her eyes. Leaning forward, she kissed him.

She didn't care about the alarm still going off, she didn't care about the other two watching, and she didn't care about the blood on his mouth. She didn't care about anything else in the world at the moment; only Eren.

He was the half that made her whole. Losing him felt like she was losing part of herself. After this, he would only be a memory to her.

A beautiful memory.

After they pulled away, they both smiled, tears rolling down their face.

"I know we're still young but... I'll always love you." Mikasa softly spoke, rubbing her thumb across his soft cheek that was soaked in tears.

"I'll always love you t-too," Eren replied, taking a deep breath, "Now go." 

Mikasa nodded, biting her bottom lip while tears kept flowing and stood up, slowly letting Eren's hand go.  He laid down on the ground, not able to sit up anymore without her support. 

She turned around towards the other two, speaking quietly, "Let's go."

They nodded as she jogged to catch up with them. Turning around one last time, she glanced over at Eren who had his eyes closed and a faint smile on his face. "Goodbye Eren," she whispered, trying her best to put on a smile too.

Then she turned the corner of the hall, easily catching up with Bertholdt and Annie. The three teenagers ran down the halls as quick as they could. 

Minutes later, someone finally spoke, "We;re close to the exit!" Annie announced.

"This is the last hallway until we get to it." Bertholdt replied. 

As they turned on the next hall, the faint sound of police sirens could be heard. They ran towards the door at the end of the hallway, relieved.

"We made it..." Mikasa spoke. Getting towards the door, Annie placed Bertholdt's hand on the lock which was one that scanned fingerprints. To their luck, it worked and the iron door slid open. 

The three rushed out out the doorway and collapsed on the grass that was far away enough from the building, exhausted from running. There were police cars lined up on the street and people crowded as well, but they were held back by the police tape. 

About a minute later the sound of an explosion went off and the building went up in flames. 

A few paramedics came over, noticing the two teens had a few injuries, and took Bertholdt and Annie to an ambulance. Annie only had a few scratches and possibly a sprained wrist while Bertholdt had a gash across his torso that was still bleeding a lot. 

"Mikasa!" a man spoke and rushed over. Mikasa looked up to see who the man was and noticed that it was Levi, in his police uniform. He reached out a hand and helped her stand up. 

"Where's..." he began to ask, but noticed her tears, "Oh..."

She wiped her eyes with her hand and was pulled into a hug. Levi wasn't usually one to show emotion but he knew how much it hurt to lose someone who meant a lot to you. He held her while she cried. 

Armin and the others walked over but decided not to intervene. They could infer what happened, seeing Eren's absence and Mikasa sobbing. They all were devastated; especially Armin.

"Come on... let's go home." Levi spoke up, pulling away from the hug. Mikasa gave a nod and followed him to his car. They excused Levi from work to take Mikasa home.

The car ride home was quiet. Levi didn't know what to say and Mikasa didn't feel like talking. 

When they got to their door, Mikasa noticed that she heard a whimpering sound coming from Eren's door. Levi heard it too and went inside their apartment to get the spare key they had to Eren's apartment. 

Mikasa unlocked the door and walked inside. She turned on the lights and looked around, listening for the sound. The whimpering turned into weak barks. "The dog..." Mikasa spoke up, then began calling for him, "Here boy..."

"It's probably starving..." Levi replied and sighed, watching Mikasa search for the dog.

"Found you..." Mikasa quietly said, locating the dog behind the couch. It continued to bark at her, until she got close enough to him, "Hey... it's me."

She let it sniff her hand and the dog quit barking and began wagging it's tail. It must have smelled Eren's scent on her. She picked it up and turned around towards Levi. "Can we keep him?"

He sighed, knowing he couldn't say no, "Let's bring him to our place."

With that, him and Mikasa brought the dog over to their apartment and fed him. 

"Does he have a name?" Levi questioned, bringing a small bowl of water over for the dog. 

"Not that I know of." Mikasa replied, watching the dog drink the water up in a heartbeat. It was really thirsty.

 _Erwin's gonna kill me..._ Levi thought to himself, watching the dog. But it was for Mikasa, the only family he had left. 

"Boy or girl?" Levi asked.

"Boy." Mikasa answered, petting the dog on the head, "Got any names?"

"How about... Eren?" Levi asked, worried that that wasn't a good idea, "I called him your loyal dog once... he was waiting for you to come back."

Mikasa looked up at him. He continued, "And when you think about it, he'll still be by our side."

She looked back down at the dog, which was looking right back at her, wagging his tail. 

"Okay."

 

* * *

 

Several weeks later after the incident, life went on without Eren. It wasn't the same without him. Every day that passed by without him made Mikasa feel empty inside, just like when she lost her parents.

But, she kept going. For Eren.

Her and Armin began hanging out more often. He was kind of turning out to be like a little brother to her. They enjoyed each others company.

After Bertholdt and Annie got out of the hospital, they were allowed to live at the apartment building again. Since Hitch already found a new room mate Annie and Bertholdt shared his old apartment. Berik also still stayed there with them sometimes. The two were slowly gaining everyone's trust back. 

Levi even asked the two to be Mikasa's new bodyguards, since they had the abilities like Eren did and Mikasa was okay with them. They both agreed to it, but they didn't follow Mikasa around so much like Eren did. They were just like friends who she'd hang out with sometimes to her. 

Mikasa and Annie were getting along, and Bertholdt usually just tagged along with them because he had no other friends. 

Erwin let the Ackerman's keep the dog in their apartment, as long as they cleaned up after it. He had let Hange keep her two dogs, after all. It was only fair. 

Levi and Hange were closer than they were before, after being able to talk to each other about anything they had on their mind. It was rare that Levi ever felt close enough to someone to share his thoughts.

Things weren't going like everyone wanted, but that was alright.

~

"Are you ready?" Annie called as she knocked on Mikasa's front door.

"Coming!" Mikasa responded back, grabbing her keys and rushing out the door, "Sorry I had to find my keys."

"It's fine." Annie replied, "It took like an hour to actually wake up Bertholdt. He slept all day."

"I'm a heavy sleeper." he nervously laughed.

Mikasa was going out to dinner, to the mall and then a movie with Annie, Bertholdt, Armin, Jean, Ymir and Christa. Sasha and Connie were at a kid's birthday party so they couldn't come. Mikasa, Annie and Bertholdt had to go get the others now. 

She glanced over at Bertholdt who was quietly standing there next to Annie, and noticed he was wearing sloppily done lipstick and some dark mascara.

"Um..." Mikasa spoke up, staring at him.

"W-what?" Bertholdt stuttered.

 Annie tried her best to hold in her laughter, "You have something right here..." she informed, motioning towards his lips.

He took his finger and rubbed his lip, resulting in the red lipstick rubbing off on his finger, "Wha- is my lip bleeding?!"

Annie busted out laughing and Mikasa started giggling. "It's lipstick, idiot." Annie corrected him.

"Annie!" he whined.

"Maybe you shouldn't have slept all day." she replied, "Me and Hitch always used to prank each other while the other was sleeping. Better watch out."

"Armin probably has paper towels at his place." Mikasa spoke up, "We better get going so we wont be late for the movie."

"Right, let's go." Annie said. 

With that the three teens went to get Armin and the others. They all went to carpool in Christa's SUV.

"Oops, Eren got out." Mikasa sighed, seeing her little companion had followed her outside. 

"We'll wait." Christa kindly said. 

"Okay, I'll be quick." Mikasa replied and walked back up to her apartment, making sure that Eren was following close behind her.

"You can't go, I'm sorry." she quietly told her dog as she opened the door to her place, "I promise I'll be back soon."

She double checked to make sure Eren had food and water before she left. She walked back to the door and bent down to pet Eren one last time before leaving. "I love you."

She stood up and shut the door, then twisted the door handle one last time to make sure it locked.

" _I love you too_." 

"Huh?" Mikasa asked, turning around. But there was nobody there. She could've sworn she'd heard someone. It definitely wasn't the dog. 

After a few more seconds of silence, she just shrugged it off. 

When she got to the end of the hallway, about to get on the elevator, she turned around one last time and looked around. There was nothing there. 

 

_Maybe she was just hearing things._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so glad you guys liked this story! I really appreciate all the positive feedback you guys give me, and I really enjoyed writing this! Also I'm sorry if you didn't like those endings!
> 
> I've been thinking about writing more Eren & Mikasa stories if anyone cares. I had a few ideas in mind but I'm not sure if anyone would read them if I wrote it. Same with Annie & Bertholdt, not a lot of people like the ship and I feel like I don't write them good so I doubt anyone would read it either. I've actually wrote a lot of eremika stories and beruani one-shots and ended up deleting them because I was embarrassed of them.
> 
> Again, thank you so much for reading and leaving kudos!


End file.
